Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows
by Little White Comet
Summary: Judai hasn't had the most easiest of lives that's for sure but now things are looking up for him when he gets accepted to Duel Academia, the top boarding school for Duelists; but what happens when trouble starts up and Judai finds himself in the middle of it?
1. Episode 1: The Teacher's Brother

**Universe: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**Parings: **Slight Rivalshipping

**Spoilers: **Anime & Manga

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't belong to me. All the decks, cards and characters belong to their respected owners.

**Warnings: **SlightSwearing, Slight Violence, Slight Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Right after a few weeks of not getting any ideas for my Bleach Fanfictions I decided it was time I started writing for something else; I haven't quit BLEACH I'm just taking a small break until my ideas return.

We've all seen Yu-Gi-Oh GX the colourful sequel to the original Yu-Gi-Oh series and it's one of those things that you either love or hate; me personally I love the series, it's funny amusing and when things get really dangerous its thrill grabbing too!

The characters are good and in the manga we do get pretty understandable back stories for them and why they act in a certain way; but what keeps me gript is the main character Judai Yuki.

Now I know some people find him annoying and that's understandable; he's hyperactive, always on the move but never on time for anything, he sleeps through class and eats like a pig but then he's so innocent and naive it's adorable, he cares for his friends deeply and would rather have himself killed then see them get hurt and finally he loves to Duel; he will find the game fun not matter how much danger he's in.

Yu-Gi-Oh GX is basically all about Judai slowly growing up to be an adult, near the end of the series you realize that he's lost something along the way and it's only till the last episode that you realise he had lost the enjoyment he had in duelling; but in the end he did grow up in to a mature adult who still had the childish love for his Duel Monsters.

After watching the Anime and reading the Manga I decided to write my own story for the amazing series; which ended up being a series of 4 books -_-.

Okay about the story; this is basically Yu-Gi-Oh GX but with my own twist of things; Duel Academia will be going on for 4 years, because that makes more sense, and Judai's past will be explained a lot more.

With the school hours I will be going by what the schools in England go by, which means lessons will be on Monday-Friday and they will start 9:00am-3:30pm; the holidays will be the same as English times as well so the Academia will break up in July and will then restart again in September for a new school year, they also will be breaking up for Christmas holidays which is December-January.

Finally I will be using the Japanese names for not only the characters but the cards as well and this will be a mix between the Anime and the Manga.

Please enjoy and be kind; this is my first time writing for Yu-Gi-Oh GX and I only hope I did alright for you guys! Make sure you give me feedback and tell me how I did ^_^

Oh and I would just like to say that my first chapters are never that great, I can never seem to get them to flow like I want to but after this they will be much better; I promise ^_^

* * *

**Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows**

**Episode 1- The Teacher's Brother**

* * *

**2nd September 2013**

The sun was barely in the sky when a loud beeping noise echoed around the two story house near the edge of the city; a loud groan was heard followed by a loud smash. The beeping fell silent.

Midori Hibiki was anything but a morning person; in fact half the time she wondered why she bothered getting her job in the first place but that question usually disappeared after her first coffee.

With a groan as pulled her head out from underneath her pillow revealing long black hair tied up in a messy bun and a pair of sleepy brown eyes that stared blankly at the clock.

After a couple of seconds the numbers become clear and with a sigh she pushed herself up while throwing her covers back.

"That's right. It's the start of the school year." She whispered to herself before yawning widely; with a huff she shuffled over to her bathroom to take a quick shower and slipping on her uniform.

Her uniform was a long bright red jacket that reached down to her ankles but revealed her stomach at the front, a knee length black skirt with matching tights and finally a pair of bright red slip ones which were by the front door.

Slightly more awake now Midori walked out of her bedroom and slowly made her way to the stairs; before going down them though she stopped in front of a closed door with the name 'Judai' printed on the front.

"Ju-_Chan_! It's morning, you've got to get up." She called before knocking firmly on the door; she was greeted with a faint mumble that she was fairly sure was complaint but that was enough for her. While she hadn't succeeded in waking the person completely she had stopped them going back into a deep sleep.

With a small yawn she finally made her way downstairs and walked into the kitchen to make herself her normal cup of coffee, she also poured a couple of spoons of coco powder in a huge bright red mug and started boiling some water.

With easy fingers she reached over and turned the radio on while she waited for the water to boil.

"_Good morning residents of Domino City! It's a beautiful Monday morning this September which I must say is a perfect way to start the year; especially to those special Duelists who are going to try their best to get into Seto Kaiba's Duel Academia!_"

"Ju-_Chan_!" Midori suddenly shouted as she poured the now boiling water into both her white coffee mug and the giant red cup; the faint smell of coffee and hot chocolate filled the room as she slowly stirred both of them.

She paused as she waited to hear if anyone was moving yet but sighed when the house stayed silent save for the radio blaring loudly beside; with a shake of her head she quickly jogged back upstairs to the door.

"Judai. If you don't get up now we're going to be late." She called loudly while banging the door once again; when she only received a faint mumbled she rolled her eyes and opened the door while stalking inside.

She barely paid attention to the room around her, all she cared about was the teenager in the bed who was still asleep; his hair, which was a mix between brown and a light orange, was a complete mess from where he had tossed and turned all night and his covers were wrapped around him tightly.

"Judai you need to get up otherwise you're not going to make it to your exam." Midori called as she shook the boy's shoulder gentle; Judai moaned in annoyance but he did force his eyes open so he looked at the woman with sleepy brown eyes.

"O-Onee-_San_? W-Why are you waking me up so early?" He whined in annoyance to his older sister while trying to roll back over but Midori was having none of that; she easily held the boy still and pulled him up in a sitting position.

"Judai your exam for Duel Academia is today and I'm not going to let my Otōto be late for his entrance exam. Now get up!" She ordered causing Judai to whine again but he slowly followed her order and stood to his feet.

With a nod of satisfaction she turned and started to walk back out of the room but not before warning her little brother one last time.

"If you don't hurry up your marshmallows will disappear in your Hot Chocolate." She smirked when she heard a crash from behind her; with a chuckle she walked back downstairs to the kitchen knowing full well her little brother wouldn't be long.

Sure enough not two minutes later Judai skidded into the room freshly washed wearing a pair of dark grey trousers and a matching jacket which was open revealing his red top; Midori rolled her eyes fondly when she saw his hair was still spiking at the back meaning he only brushed the front before giving up.

"Here you go." She placed the big red mug in front of the teenager with a smile and stifled a chuckle when he sighed with relief at the still whole marshmallows floating in the dark liquid.

A comfortable silence fell between the two siblings as they drunk their hot drinks and slowly became fully awake; Midori smiled to herself as she watched Judai slowly come to life thanks to the high levels of sugar in his drink.

"So are you looking forward to today?" She finally questioned when she was sure she was going to get a proper answer out of the short teenager.

"You bet I am! I can't wait to see what it's like over there! Finally after all the stories you tell me I get to see it for myself!" Judai grinned widely in joy causing Midori to chuckle quietly.

"That's a good attitude to have. Did you prepare your deck?"

"Of course I did! My Heroes are all ready for battle!" Judai reassured while pumping his fist in the air and almost spilling his drink all over his clothes.

Midori sighed as she shook her head before finishing of her coffee and standing to her feet; getting the hint Judai finished his own drink allowing the black-haired woman to take both mugs to the sink.

"Go get your deck and your Duel Disk then, we're going to have to leave now." Midori requested and with a grin Judai ran through the doorway and up the stairs.

"Ah! Ju-_Chan_!" Midori called out as a thought come to mind; she walked to the doorway and looked up to where Judai was looking down at her threw the stairs banister.

"Make sure you say goodbye to him, okay?" She whispered and watched as Judai's face become clouded with what she could recognise as guilt and sadness; with a firm shake of his head Judai plastered a smile that Midori could tell was forced.

"Of course!" With that he quickly ran up the stairs and Midori sighed as she heard his bedroom door slam shut; with a shake of her head she walked over to the sink and quickly started rinsing out the mugs.

'How long are you going to keep blaming yourself for that, Judai?' Midori thought to herself sadly as she shook off her hands and wandered into the living area; her eyes drifted over to the fire place where a huge family picture hung above the mantel piece.

There were 3 people in the picture; two of them were Midori, who looked around 18, and Judai, who looked around 5. The 3rd person was a young boy who looked around 13; he had short black hair and a pair of glasses covering his brown eyes.

The 3 of them were smiling happily into the camera, Judai was in Midori's arm sitting on her hip and the young boy was clinging happily to her side; Midori's heart clenched as she stared at the picture.

'Koyo...'

_"Onee-San! Are you ready?"_ Judai's voice called out snapping Midori out of her depressing thoughts; giving her head a firm shake she grabbed her briefcase from beside the couch and quickly walked towards the front door.

_"Have you got everything?"_

_"Yep."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Onee-San..."_

_"Alright, alright. Let's gets going."_

Their voices faded away as the front door slammed shut leaving; a couple of seconds after though the picture on the wall was surrounded by a dark aura.

_"Ju-dai...Mi-do-ri..." _A strangled voice whispered through the household that had long since been left by it's occupants.

A couple of seconds later the aura disappeared along with the voice leaving the house in silence once more.

* * *

Professor Cronos de Medici sat with his back straight and his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the first few candidates for Duel Academia begin their duels.

'So many potential Duelists. Another year is about to begin, _Na no ne_.' The blonde thought to himself with a smirk; he knew he was going to be there for a while as it was still earlier and there were a lot of candidates this year.

"Cronos-_Sensei_." A voice suddenly stated bringing the Professor out of his thoughts; his eyes widened in shock when he saw a tall teenager with blue hair wearing a blue and white jacket standing beside him.

"Signor-Kaiser! What are you doing here, _Na no ne_?"

"I'm here with two candidates that want to try out for Duel Academia this year." 'Kaiser' explained simply as he stepped to the side allowing the strangely dressed Professor to see the two people standing behind him.

"Asuka Tenjouin." A tall, blonde haired girl greeted with a small smile as she bowed at the waist; she wore a pure white school skirt and jacket with a light green bow around her neck; a Duel Disk on display clearly on her arm.

"S-Sho Marufuji." Greeted a small boy with blue hair, that was a lot lighter than 'Kaiser's', and a small pair of glasses on his nose; he wore a navy blue school jacket and trousers and just like Asuka he had a Duel Disk on his arm, all though he didn't look as confidant as his female companion.

"Signor-Asuka and Signor-Sho, ne? What a great pleasure to have the Otōto and the Imouto of the two greatest Duelists Duel Academia has ever seen, _Na no ne!_" Professor Cronos cheered happily with a small clap of his before he looked at the stack of papers in front of him.

"Let's see, let's see. Ah! Here they are, _Na no ne_!" He mumbled as he pulled out two sheets of paper before scanning them quickly.

"Wonderful! Signor-Asuka you scored 93% on your written exam! That means that you now have 50% in your finale score, you need at least 70% to get into Duel Academia, 80% to get in Ra Yellow and, if your talented enough, 96% to get into Obelisk Blue, _Na no ne._"

"Thank you, Sensei." Asuka whispered gratefully with a small smile; 'Kaiser' closed his eyes and managed a small smile when the young teenager looked over at him.

"_Non, non! _This is not good, Signor-Sho." Professor Cronos cried out suddenly causing the small boy to jump before he started trembling in fear.

"W-What's wrong?" Sho stuttered nervously as the blonde looked at him serious with a faint sneer on his purple lips.

"You only received 54% on your written exam and that means you only have 34% on your finale school, _Na no ne_. Hopefully your dueling is better than your knowledge, Signor-Sho, otherwise you won't even be able to make it into Duel Academia!" Professor Cronos warned with a smirk and a slight snicker; Sho's eyes widened in shock before he turned to look over at his older brother.

"Onii-_Sama_..."

"Sho, if you truly want to join Duel Academia then you must be prepared to face every challenge thrown your way." 'Kaiser' replied simply to his little brother's concern causing the smaller boy to swallow before he nodded silently.

"Now, now Ryo-Kun. Don't be so mean, it's perfectly normal for your Otōto to be nervous." A soft voice called out causing the 3 teenagers to turn around as Professor Cronos stiffened up.

"Signor-Midori. What a pleasant surprise, _Na no ne_." The blonde Professor called with a fake smile as he spotted the black haired Professor walking down towards him; he blinked when he noticed a small brown haired teenager walking beside his college though.

"Oh? Who is this, _Na no ne?"_

"This is my Otōto, Judai; Judai if all things go well with your exam then this will be your Sensei, Kyoutou Cronos de Medici."

"It's nice to meet you, Sensei." Judai greeted with a grin as he bowed to the blonde before the duels down below caught his attention.

"Oh wow! They've already started!" Judai cheered as he ran over to the guard rail and leaned over slightly to get a better view.

"**_Asuka Tenjouin please report to arena 3 for your practical exam. Asuka Tenjouin please report to arena 3 for your practical exam._**"

"Well then Signor-Asuka if things go well then hopefully I'll be seeing you Obelisk Blue, _Na no ne_." Professor Cronos grinned as the teenager started making her way down the steps.

"Good luck." Judai called out as Asuka passed him causing the girl to blink at him in confusion.

"Thank you. You too." She finally replied simply before continuing on down to the arena; Judai smiled as he turned his attention back to the duels already going on below him.

"Do you know her?"Judai blinked as a voice questioned from beside him; with a smile of confusion he looked over his shoulder.

"No I don't but it's polite for fellow Duelists to wish each other luck, no matter what side of the playing filled their one. At least that's what my Onee-_San_ taught me." Judai laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck before turning to face the speaker fully; it was another teenage boy but this one had black hair and light blue eyes, he was wearing a pure white school uniform jacket and trousers. His Duel Disk attached firmly to his arm with his deck already in place.

"Have you dueled yet?"

"No but Cronos-_Sensei_ warned me that I'll probably be one of the last to go anyway. Who are you?"

"I'm Judai Hibiki." The brunet smiled as he held his hand out towards the black-haired teenager; who smiled and gladly returned it with his own.

"Daichi Misawa. You wouldn't happen to be related to Hibiki-_Sensei_ would you?" Daichi questioned as he pointed to where Midori was arguing with Professor Cronos about something.

"Yeah! She's my Onee-_San_."

A few isle above the two teenagers stood Sho; he watched as the two of them talked easily, completely relaxed despite being so close to their exam.

'How can they do it?' He thought to himself sadly before he turned to look where Midori and Professor Cronos were talking.

"You know very well that some of the children trying out today are going to be late because of the train accident; it's not their fault they are going to be late."

"Nonsense, _Na no ne!_ I arrived on time, so did you and Signor Kaiser; even Signor Manjome is here today and he doesn't even have to take the exam, _Na no ne_!" Professor Cronos retaliated while he pointed to where a teenager with spiky black hair sat a few isles away from them; just like Ryo he wore a long blue jacket over his clothes.

"**_Judai Hibiki please report to arena 6 for your practical exam. Judai Hibiki please report to arena 6 for your practical exam._**"

Their argument was quickly broken by the sound of the announcement and Midori straightened up as she scanned the row of seats till she finally spotted her Otōto.

"Do your best, Judai!" She called out as she saw the teenager starting to make his way down the steps; Judai grinned as he waved at her over his shoulder before running the rest of the stairs to where his exam would be taking place.

"Let's hope your Otōto will be strong enough, Signor-Midori. He would make a great addition to Obelisk Bue, _Na no ne._" Professor Cronos smirked as his fellow colleague took her seat up once again.

"Don't count on it."

"What was that, _Na no ne?_"

"I didn't say anything Cronos-_Kun_. Maybe you're starting to hear things again."

* * *

Judai grinned widely in excitement as he was lifted up into the arena; his grey and blue Duel Disk was now attached to his left arm.

"Your deck, please?" The attendant standing beside him requested and after some hesitation Judai handed over his cards, watching as the attendant started to shuffle them.

"Welcome to your practice exam! I am Satashi Goga and I will testing you for not only your abilities in an actual Duel but also your strategy skills, the ability to tell which card is which and finally to be able to use your cards to their full potential." Satashi Goga explained as he stared at the teenager from across the duelling field; he wore a white and golden jacket over his normal clothes and his hair was a deep brown colour.

"I'm Judai Hibiki." Judai called out as he clumsily bowed to his examiner causing him to smile.

"'Hibiki', huh? Well then let's see if you live up to that name! Get ready, Judai-_San_!" Satashi ordered as he took his deck from his own attendant and slammed it into his duel disk.

"I was born ready, Satashi!" Judai retorted as he took his own deck and followed the examiners example.

"DUEL!"

**LP**

**Judai Hibiki: 4000**

**Satashi Goga: 4000**

"I'll go first! Draw!" Satashi called as he drew his first card before he looked down at his hand; Judai bit his lip as he felt a rush of excitement come over him.

'Come on! Show me what deck your chose to use!'

"I'll start by placing a card face down and then I'll summon Fox Fire (ATK: 300/DEF: 200) in defence mode!" Satashi called as he placed the card on his Duel Disk and a small fox with a glowing tail appeared on its back legs with its front legs crossed in front of its chest.

"I end my turn!"

* * *

"So the examiner is using a FIRE deck, huh?" Daichi mused as he crossed his arms over his chest while staring at the duel down below him.

"I wonder what deck you will use, Judai?"

* * *

"Then it's my turn! Draw!" Judai shouted before he looked down at his hand while adding his freshly drawn card; he grinned widely in excitement when he grabbed two cards from his hand.

"I set two cards face down. Then I summon E-Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Judai shouted while slamming the card down on his Duel Disk; with a show of electricity a man wearing a blue suit with golden armour and a helmet appeared.

"Sparkman! Destroy that fox with Static Shockwave!" Judai ordered and Sparkman nodded before jumping towards Fire Fox and held his hands either side of the animal; electricity gathered in his hands and with a small yelp the Fox was destroyed.

"Continuous Trap open, 'Backfire'! When you destroy a FIRE monster on my side of the field I can inflict 500 points of damage to your LPs!" Satashi announced and Judai's eyes widened in shock as Fox Fire appeared in front of him and fired a blast of flames around him.

**LP**

**Judai: 3500**

**Satashi: 4000**

"Damn it, I walked right into that one. Guess I've got no choice, I en-."

"I activate Fox Fire's Special Effect! When it's destroyed in battle I can special summon it back from the Graveyard!" Satashi announced and Fox Fire appeared with a happy chirp back on the field before getting into defences position.

"I end my turn." Judai reluctantly announced as he realized the sticky situation he had gotten himself in; not only did Satashi had a trap card that would make Judai loose Life Points whenever he attacked but he also a monster that would never be permanently be destroyed.

* * *

'So how are you going to get yourself out of this one, Ju-_Chan_?' Midori thought to herself as he rested her elbows on her knees and her chin on her folded fingers.

Beside her Ryo had crossed his arms over his chest while switching between watching Judai's duel and Asuka's.

'Some very strong people are joining this year.'

* * *

"My turn! Draw! I summon UFO Turtle (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Satashi shouted and an angry looking turtle with a metal shell that was glowing with flames appeared on the field.

"I then activate a Spell Card from hand; 'Tribute to the Doomed'! By discarding 1 card from my hand I can destroy your Sparkman!" Satashi shouted proudly and Sparkman exploded from the field; Judai grunted as he brought his arm up to cover his eyes as his monster was sent to the graveyard.

"I now activate the spell card 'Premature Burial'! With 800 of my Life Points I can bring back any monster I want from my Graveyard! I chose my Molten Zombie (ATK: 1600/DEF: 400)!"

"What?" Judai gasped as Satashi's Duel Disk glowed before a fire covered figure appeared with a drawn out moan.

**LP**

**Judai: 3500**

**Satashi: 3200**

"I now attack you directly! Go UFO Turtle, use Shell Blast!" Satashi ordered and UFO Turtle went back inside his shell as it glowed bright orange.

"I think not! I activate a Trap, 'Negate Attack'! With this I can stop your attack and also force you to end your battle phase!" Judai called as he pointed to his facedown card in front of him; with a blast of wind the attack was sucked inside a twister and cancelled.

"Damn it. Because of 'Premature Burial's effect Molten Zombie is sent back to the graveyard along with the Spell Card. I end my turn." Satashi admitted as Molten Zombie disappeared with a loud yell.

* * *

By now Judai's duel had caught the attention of many of the still waiting teenagers surrounding the area; one of those teenagers was Jun Manjome who was watching the duel with narrowed dark eyes.

'It's not a coincidence. There's no way that kid is faking it; with the same last name and the same deck, there's no mistaking who he's related too.'

Jun grit his teeth angrily while at the same clenching his fingers tightly together underneath his chin as he continued to watch the duel in silence.

* * *

'That was close. I almost took a lot of damage with that move. I've got to come up with something and quick.' Judai thought to himself before he took a deep breath and placed his hand on his deck.

"My turn, draw! I summon E-Hero Burst Lady (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Judai called out and with a flash of flames a woman with black hair and wearing a revealing red suit appeared on the field.

"Next activate the spell card 'Fusion'! I fuse E-Hero Burst Lady with the E-Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) to summon E-Hero Rampart Gunner (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) in defence mode!" Judai called out as a huge man covered in clay appeared beside Burst Lady before the two of them jumped in the air; with a flash and a boom Rampart Gunner crashed to the ground looking similar to Clayman but with a huge gun, shield and also a helmet.

"I activate Rampart Gunner's effect; when she's placed in defence mode I can half her attack points and have her attack your Life Points Directly!" Judai stated causing Satashi's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?"

"Go, Rampart Gunner! Attack with Rampart Blast!" With a smirk Rampart Gunner loaded up her weapon and fired 3 huge blasts at Satashi's shocked form; the tester cried out as the blasts struck his Life Points hard.

**LP**

**Judai: 3500**

**Satashi: 2200**

"I place 1 card face down and end my turn." The brunette announced as Rampart Gunner returned back to her crouched position.

"You're good but that's just what I expect from the Otōto of Hibiki-_Sensei_. My turn, draw!" Satashi called as he drew a card.

"I summon Ultimate Baseball Kid (ATK: 500/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Satashi called out and slapped the card down on his Duel Disk; with a flash of light a small boy wearing a bright red uniform, a baseball helmet and wielding a deadly looking club.

"I activate Baseball Kid's effect! He gains 1000 attack points for every Fire Monster on the field; there are 2 monsters which means my Baseball Kid's attack points are now 2500!" Satashi called out proudly as Judai's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

"Go! Attack his Rampart Gunner with Homerun Shot!" Satashi ordered and Ultimate Baseball Kid jumped in the air as his bat lit up with flames; with a loud yell he swung his bat down.

"Face down card, open! 'De-Fusion'! This means my Rampart Gunner splits apart stopping your attack!" Judai called and Burst Lady and Clayman both appeared on the field.

"But Burst Lady is a Fire Monster so my Baseball Kid's attack points go up by another 1000." Satashi pointed out as Baseball Kid returned to his place while glowing orange.

"I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn, draw! I activate the spell card 'Card of Sanctity'! With this we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Both Judai and Satashi drew until their hand was once again full.

"Next I activate my face down card 'Heavy Storm' which destroys all trap and spell cards on the field! With that nasty trap card taken care of I can now active a spell from hand called 'Burst Impact! This allows me to destroy all monsters on the field in attack mode as long as E-Hero Burst Lady is on the field!" Satashi's eyes widened in shock when 'Backfire' was destroyed with a strong gust of wind as Burst Lady started glowing with fire.

"Go Burst Lady! Use Burst Impact!" Judai ordered and the fire monster was quick to comply, destroying UFO Turtle and Ultimate Baseball Kid with a huge wave of heat.

'Amazing! He had the perfect card to destroy my trap card since the beginning but he purposely waited until he could destroy my monsters before activating it! There's no doubt about it, this kid was defiantly taught by both Midori and Koyo Hibiki.' Satashi thought to himself with a small smirk as he waited for the dust to settle down.

"I'm not finished yet! I activate the spell card 'Fusion'! With this I can fuse together Burst Lady with the E-Hero Featherman (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in my hand to create..." Judai grinned with excitement as he watched Featherman and Burst Lady jump in the air.

"...E-Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Judai shouted proudly as a huge green and red monster appeared with a long tail, 1 white wing and a huge blaster shaped like a dragon on its right arm.

"From the look on your face, it would be safe to assume this is the ace of your deck." Satashi assumed as he saw the excitement in Judai's eyes as his monster crossed his arms over his chest.

"That's right."

"Well I'm sorry to say this Judai-_San_ but unless you find a way to destroy my Fox Fire I won't be taking any damage."

"That's what you think! Flame Wingman, attack his Fox Fire with Flame Shoot!" Judai ordered and the monster was quick to comply destroying the small fox with a burst of flames.

"Flame Wingman's effect activates! When he destroys a monster in battle you take the same amount of damage equal to the destroyed monster's attack points!" Satashi's gasped as Flame Wingman appeared in front of him before he screamed out as his Life Points were attacked.

**LP**

**Judai: 3500**

**Satashi: 1900**

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I still have life points left!" Satashi pointed out with a smirk which quickly fell when Judai pulled out another card from his hand.

"I activate 1 finale spell card from my hand, 'De-Fusion'! Which allows me to bring back both Burst Lady and Featherman to the field in attack mode; sadly for you Fox Fire's effect only activates when I'm about to end my turn which means your wide open for a direct attack!" Judai announced proudly with his childish grin as the two monsters appeared in front of him.

"Featherman, attack with Feather Shoot!" With a flap of his giant wings Featherman let loose a huge blast of raiser sharp feathers around the examiner causing him to cry out once again.

**LP**

**Judai: 3500**

**Satashi: 1000**

"Burst Lady, finish this with Burst Flame!" With a sharp nod Burst Lady jumped in the air while gathering fire in the palms of her hands; with a sharp yell she slammed her palms together releasing a giant wave of fire around Satashi taking away the remainder of his life points.

**LP**

**Judai: 3500**

**Satashi: 0 **

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel!" Judai grinned as he pointed his two fingers at the knelling Satashi; their Duel Disks shut off and the holograms disappeared confirming the teenager's victory.

"That it was and with that I, Satashi Goga, welcome you, Judai Hibiki, to Duel Academia. Congratulations." Satashi stated clearly to Judai's confusion; his eyes widened though when the hall was filled with loud cheers and the teenager looked around him in shock to see hundreds of teenagers his age cheering for him.

Judai's cheeks flushed red as he laughed nervously while rubbing the back of his neck with 1 hand while waving to the cheering crowd with the other; he may have been a very outgoing person in general but even he couldn't help but feel embarrassed by all the attention.

* * *

"Well he's pretty good, if I do say so myself." Daichi said to himself as he closed his eyes and smirked to himself.

Behind him Midori released a relieved sigh as she realized Judai had managed to pass the exam; she knew Judai would have been so upset if he hadn't succeeded in doing what he had dreamt about for years.

"Your Otōto has a lot of potential, Hibiki-_Sensei_." Ryo remarked from besides her causing her to smile sadly to herself.

"I know."

Down below in the arena Judai continued to wave at the cheering teenagers around him, even as he walked back towards his seat.

* * *

"You should have seen him today, Koyo. Ju-_Chan_ is such an amazing Duelist, its breathtaking watching him duel with his deck." Midori whispered quietly as she sat in a dark room beside a well made bed; the shifts barely shifted and the only sound that filled the room was a light beeping noise.

"He passed just like I expected him to though I doubt he's going to get into Obelisk, there's no way our Ju-_Chan_ would actually do well on a written exam." Midori chuckled keeping her head down even as her voice trailed off once again.

"But this means neither me nor Ju-_Chan_ will be back here until Christmas, it might be even longer than that if school work gets so bad, so I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with Hakura-_San_ until we get back." Midori laughed again but this time she broke off with a chocked sob as her shoulders started shaking.

"Damn it, Otōto...Why didn't you listen to me that day? Why did you have to be such a stubborn-?" Midori cut herself off again with another sob that she didn't bother holding back this time; she brought both her hands to her face as her shoulder shook more violently while a memory flashed over her mind.

_'Come on Midi-Chan! It'll only be for a few hours! We'll be fine!"_

_"I don't know Koyo...you've heard the news, right?"_

_"Pah! It's all rumours and you know better than to take everything they write down in papers seriously."_

_"Koyo..."_

_"Come on, Nee-San! I'm not going to get another chance to show Judai this; it's the finals today and I promised our Otōto I would take him to it."_

_"..."_

_"Everything will be fine. I promise."_

With a deep breath Midori whipped her eyes before she finally raised her head and looked at the still figure in the middle of the bed.

"You better wake up soon, Koyo-_Chan_. You're missing all our Otōto's greatest accomplishments; you promised him you would duel him again and I don't want to see him crying because of you." Midori threatened before she turned and fled from the room.

_"Onee-San! What's wrong? What happened?"_

_"Nothing Ju-Chan, I'm fine."_

_"Then why are you crying?"_

_"Don't worry about it. I'll be alright in a minute."_

_"Onee-San..."_

The faint whispers of Midori and Judai echoed around the darkened room but the sleeping male didn't stir as he continued to lay deathly still against the pale sheets; the machines all around him continued beeping and hissing forcing his body to stay alive.

Lying beside the unconscious figure's head was a small deck of Duel Monster cards and just for a second they started to glow a pale yellow colour.

"_Kuri, kurii..._"

* * *

**-Onee** (姉, Respected Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister but also if the person has 2 older sisters, Onee is used for the eldest._

**-Sensei **(先生, Teacher) – _Term used for someone who teachers something to someone else. This could be used for teachers at schools and also doctors._

**-****Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

**-****Onii** (兄弟, Respected Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother but also if the person has 2 older brothers, Onii is used for the eldest._

**_-_****Nee** (姉妹 , Sister)- _Used for the term 'Sister' or if the siblings has 2 older sisters, this term would be used for the youngest elder sister._

-** Kyoutou **(副校長, Vice-Principal) - _Used generally for the person who is underneath the Headmaster of the school._

**Entrance Exam for Duel Academia**

I will now explain the way the exams works for Duel Academia; there are 2 exams, the written and the practical. Whatever scores you receive on both these exams add up to what will be your finale score, which then decides which dorm your assigned too.

You need at least 70% to get into Duel Academia, if you get anything between 70 and 79 you'll get sent straight to the Osiris Red Dorm.

80-95% is a ticket to Ra Yellow; this is usually for candidates who score high on the written exam but not as high on the practical exam.

Finally if you get 96-100% as your finale score you get put in to the Obelisk Blue Dorm which, as you should know, is the top dorm of Duel Academia. The chances of getting into this dorm are slimmer than the others and usually a student has to get promoted to Obelisk Blue, after they've been at Duel Academia for some time.


	2. Episode 2: Blue VS Red!

**Universe: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**Parings: **Slight Rivalshipping

**Spoilers: **Anime & Manga

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't belong to me. All the decks, cards and characters belong to their respected owners.

**Warnings: **SlightSwearing, Slight Violence, Slight Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey everyone! So I got this done quicker than I thought I would, seems like I really did need a break from BLEACH ^_^'

Right first up I would just like to point out something you guys have probably noticed in the last episode; Judai doesn't have Winged Kuriboh and there is a very good reason for that.

In the Manga, Judai received Winged Kuriboh from Koyo after duelling him because he missed his final match as a Pro Duelist. Winged Kuriboh was originally Koyo's companion and it wasn't until Judai found out Koyo had fallen into a coma did he eventually see the little spirit.

This is pretty much following a similar pattern expect Koyo fell into a coma before he could give his deck to Judai, as such the boy never received Winged Kuriboh and the spirit isn't ready to leave Koyo's side; also because of what actually happened to Koyo, Winged Kuriboh doesn't actually like Judai all that much but I promise you certain events will end up changing the little spirit's opinion on him.

I see Winged Kuriboh as something similar to a child and when a something happens that is technically the child's fault, they will blame someone else to try and avoid the guilt; this is basically what Winged Kuriboh is doing.

Next up is Duel Academia age groups! As I stated last year the group will be at Duel Academia for 4 years instead of 3; as such the group is actually younger than what they were in anime. This is basically the age groups:

Freshman: 14-15 Years Old

Sophomore: 15-16 Years Old

Junior: 16-17 Years Old

Senior: 17-18 Years Old

Kaiser Ryo is a senior just like in the anime and manga but that makes him 1 more year older than he originally was considering the group is actually 14 and not 15.

Hayato I ended up making a junior instead of him being a freshman repeat because it made more sense to me; Hayato ended up passing freshman final exams easily but the sophomore one he barely passed. As such when it came to his junior one his self-esteem and love of duelling had been completely blown away by everything that had happened to him over the 3 years and he ended up failing his exam.

Originally I was going to make him a senior but that would make him older than Kaiser and I didn't want that, Kaiser is meant to be the eldest of the group; the one everyone looks up too. So in the end I ended up making Hayato a junior repeat, meaning if he had passed his final exams he would have been in the same year as Kaiser.

Next where Judai and Midori are concerned, he will be calling her 'Onee-San' outside of class but when he's in her lessons he will be referring to her as Hibiki-Sensei just like everyone else.

Finally you'll notice in this chapter that Judai's goal is slightly different than in the anime, that's because in the manga while he still wanted to become the Duel King he actually had another goal he wanted to complete before even attempting to take that title; it's going to be the same here.

Anyway thanks for your lovely reviews guys and I hope you like this next episode; make sure you review and favourite if you have time ^_^

**UPDATE 17/07/12-** Okay so I've gone through this chapter and edited the mistakes that I went over, and I've also changed the quick ending this chapter originally had so it flows a lot better.

Thank you for all your reviews so far! I know it's not many but it's the fact that people are actually reading this that makes me happy so thank you so much ^_^

* * *

**Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows**

**Episode 2- Blue VS Red: Manjome's Fury!**

* * *

**3rd September 2013**

Sho Marufuji swallowed nervously as he stared out of the helicopter window as they flew over the Pacific Ocean to get to the school; beside him was Judai Hibiki, who had fallen asleep as soon as the trip had started off.

Duel Academia had purposely been built in the middle of the Pacific Ocean to make sure the many Duelists in training wouldn't be distracted by the ways of normal society; Seto Kaiba believed that the best way for all Duelists to reach their potential is to block of all distractions.

'And I only just mad it in anyway.' Sho thought to himself sadly with a sigh as he remembered his pratical exam; he had been very surprised when the examiner had ended up falling into his trap so easily but he was beginning to suspect that it was out of pure pity instead of actually clumsiness.

The blue-haired teenager sighed again before he looked next to the teenager next to him, who was still asleep with his arms resting behind his head, and remembered _his_ practical exam.

It had been amazing for Sho to watch Judai had handled his cards with such confidence and grace that Sho had only seen in 1 person; his big brother who was the top of Duel Academia.

'Maybe I'm worrying too much, maybe everything will be alright.' Sho thought to himself but the moment he spotted Duel Academia off in the distance all his worries returned.

* * *

"Name?"

"S-Sho Marufuji." The blue-haired teenager stuttered to the woman wearing a white and golden uniform; she nodded before tapping something in the small handheld in her hands.

"Okay you're in Osiris Red, Marufuji-_Kun_. Here's your jacket and your boots, the only time you don't where this is during P.E and obviously when you sleep. This is your P.E uniform and your tennis uniform. Changing rooms are over there." She grinned while pointing to her left before handing Sho a pile of red, blue and white clothing with a pair of red and black boots on top.

"Thank you." Sho whispered meekly before he turned and walked away; behind him Judai shook his head while watching the boy go and get changed.

'He's just a bag of nerves.'

"Name?" The girl called breaking Judai out of his thoughts and with a grin he stepped forward.

"Judai Hibiki." The girl nodded before she consulted the device in her hands.

"Well it seems like you've been placed in Obelisk Blue, Hibiki-_Kun_." Judai's eyes widened in shock as he took a slight step backwards; he had to have heard wrong, right? There's no way he's been put in the top dorm.

"What?"

"Would you like a long jacket or a short one?" She questioned easily ignoring the brunet's shock; swallowing Judai forced himself to reply.

"S-Short."

"Okay here's your jacket and your boots, the only time you don't where this is during P.E and when you sleep. This is your P.E uniform and your tennis uniform. Changing rooms are over there. Congratulations, Hibiki-_Kun_." The woman grinned as she held out a bundle of blue and white clothes with a pair of blue and black boots on top.

"T-Thank you." Judai stuttered a reply still slightly in shock at what dorm he was placed in; with a deep swallow Judai made his way over to where the changing rooms; quickly he found an empty one and closed the door behind with a small click.

'This can't be right. There must have been some mistake right? There's no way I scored high enough on my written exam to get into Obelisk.' Judai thought to himself as he placed the bundle of clothing down on the bench and pulled his bag off his back.

He knew there was no way he scored a high score on the written exam; he remembered the test, it was so boring he ended up skimming through it and answering the questions he only knew because they were things about some of the cards he used in his deck.

In the end he probably only got around 20% maximum, there's no way he would have gotten more than that; so if he had scored maximum on his practical then that would mean he only scored around 70% maybe a bit more.

'I should have been placed in Osiris.' Judai thought to himself firmly as he placed his school uniform in his bag, now wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of pure white jeans; he hesitated though when grabbed hold of his new blue jacket.

It would probably only come to the back of his thighs and it was spiked at the back in the similar way to Yugi Mutou; but it was the wrong color for him.

Judai slipped the jacket on, leaving it open and turned to look in the mirror; his sighed as he saw the jacket was too big, it slipped over his hands in a way that would quickly get annoying for him and it practically hung off his small frame.

"There's no way this is small." Judai muttered to himself as he tried to roll the jacket sleeves up but it was a war he was quickly losing; with a sigh he gave up and placed the remaining clothes in his bag along with his trainers.

Lucky enough the boots were the right size, he wouldn't have been happy if he'd been forced to wear boots that were too big for him; with a slight shake of his head Judai attached his deck holder to his belt, grabbed his backpack and opened the door.

He blinked in shock though when he saw another woman wearing a gold and white uniform, he assumed that the people wearing those colors were some sort of helpers in the school.

"I'm here to take your bag to your room, Hibiki-_San_." The woman stated simply as she held out her hand; Judai smiled as he gratefully held out his bag.

"Thanks." She nodded while accepting the bag easily; Judai sighed as he watched the woman walk towards to where he assumed the Obelisk dorm was.

"I've got to talk to, Onee-_San_ about this."

* * *

As soon as everyone had changed into their new uniforms they were all led inside the main building and into a classroom; the rooms were designed similar to a stadium as the isles of seats went down towards the podium in the middle of the stage.

Judai looked around as he stood in line with his classmates trying to spot Midori, he knew he needed to catch her during the orientation otherwise he would never get the chance for some time.

Eventually the teachers did walk out of the small door on the left side of the room and Judai was forced to stand on the tips of his toes as he watched them walk across the stage.

He spotted Professor Cronos almost immediately and he was talking quietly to the woman with brown hair besides him; she wore a white and blue jacket with a short pink dress.

Behind them was a man with grey hair and a mustache wearing a yellow and white jacket, he was smiling at the woman with grey hair beside him who also wore a white jacket over her blue job and trousers.

Finally Judai caught sight of his older sister, she was talking to a man with long black hair and wearing glasses over his closed eyes; he was holding a fat tabby cat in his arms and while he was wearing a red jacket like Midori, he didn't look comfortable in it at all.

All 6 teachers took their place to the right of the screen as it lit up with the Duel Academia school logo; it wasn't long before a bald man with a black beard and wearing a dark red jacket appeared on the screen wearing a proud smile.

_"Welcome Dueling Elites! You've all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates and now you all wear the colors of Duel Academia with pride. Please work hard on your studies but always remember to have fun! I am your Kouchou__Samejima-sensei.__"_

Midori swallowed as she desperately searched the crowd of students for the familiar mop of orange and brown that belonged to her little brother without success.

'Please tell me he didn't end up missing the flight.' She thought to herself will bighting her lip nervously catching the attention of the man beside her.

"Is something wrong Midori-_Kun_? You seem awfully nervous, _nya._" He pointed out with a smile will the tabby cat in his arms meowed in agreement; Midori jumped slightly before smiling in embarrassment at her colleague.

"Is it that obvious, Daitokuji-_San_?" She questioned but Professor Daitokuji simply smiled at her blissfully while patting the top of his cat's head softly.

Before she could answer though Midori finally caught sight of her brother's strange hair style and released a sigh of relief; she raised an eyebrow in confusion though when she saw what he was wearing.

"What the-? He's been placed in Obelisk Blue?" She muttered, silently wondering to herself if Judai had actually done well on an exam for once but that thought was quickly lost with a firm shake of her head; quickly she managed to catch Judai's eyes and she could see relief seep through them immediately.

'Why are you wearing blue?' She mouthed watching as Judai shrugged in his oversized coat; he was just as lost as she was.

_"As you can tell by the colors of your uniforms you've all been placed in different dorms depending on your skills; there is Osiris Red, Ra Yellow and Obelisk Blue. All dorms have 2 Senseis in charge, 1 is the head of the female dorm while the other is the head of the males."_

'Wait behind after the meeting.' She mouthed/ordered and Judai nodded in understanding and with a sigh Midori forced herself to look away; beside her Professor Daitokuji chuckled quietly.

"You've gone from worried to stressed in a matter of seconds, _nya. _I'm guessing that would be your Otōto you were telling me about before we broke up for summer?" He questioned and Midori sighed once again while crossing her arms over her chest.

"How'd you guess?"

"Only Otōtos can make their Onee-_San_s so stressed in only a matter of seconds of them seeing each other, _nya. _Isn't that right, Pharaoh?" He questioned his fat tabby who yawned widely at him in response.

"Seems like Cronos-_Kun_ has been interfering again, it's something that I can easily fix though don't worry." Midori whispered quietly making sure the blonde Professor couldn't over hear her and Daitokuji grinned wider as he nodded in understanding.

The Principal continued to talk for another 10 minutes before he finally allowed the students to leave and Midori was quick to walk off the stage to where Judai was waiting for her.

"Right let's get this sorted out shall we?" Midori sighed as she waved Judai to follow her noticing how Professor Cronos was watching her with narrowed eyes.

Together the two siblings walked through the halls in silence until Midori finally stopped a double metal door with the words '**Kouchou ****Samejima**' printed on the wall beside it; Midori reached up and knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in!" The familiar voice of Samejima called out and with a small whoosh the double doors opened allowing them both inside; Judai looked around the room curiously, spotting a huge window behind the desk, a television in front of a couch and another set of couches around a table.

"Midori-_Kun_! What a pleasant surprise; what can I do for you today?" Samejima greeted with a grin nodding in silent greeting to Judai who returned it with a small bow.

"Well it seems like Cronos-_Kun_ has been interfering again. While I don't know his test scores exactly I do know my Otōto, there is no way he scored high enough on his written exam to be placed in Obelisk Blue."

"Your Otōto? Oh that's right, I forgot he was going to try and join us this year; I'm glad to see he was successful, welcome to Duel Academia Judai-_Kun_." Samejima greeted the brown haired teenager with a smile which Judai gladly returned with his own grin.

"Well then let's see if we correct this mistake then, mmm?"

It didn't take long, Samejima took a quick look at Judai's test scores and admitted that Midori was correct; while Judai's skills in dueling had gotten him full marks, his scores on his written test weren't enough for him to get a pass to Obelisk Blue.

Midori glared at Judai when she heard he only received 23% on his written exam but let it go when Judai simply smiled at her with a small shrug off his shoulders.

With a quick adjustment Judai's blue jacket and boots were exchanged for red ones, he was quick to get rid of the over grown jacket and smiled when he realized his red one fit much better on him; Samejima gave Judai his own PDA device with a pouch so he could keep it attached to his waist.

"There much better! You look much more relaxed now, Judai-_Kun_." Samejima pointed out and Judai grinned as he slipped on his last red boot before jumping to his feet.

"Thanks KouchouSamejima!"

"Now run along Judai-_Chan_, I'll see you at the feast later." Midori smiled as she pushed Judai's bangs away from his face and kissed his forehead lightly; Judai pouted as he playfully shoved his older sister while rubbing his forehead.

"Onee-_San_ don't do that." He groaned causing Midori to laugh as she waved him off; with a shout of goodbye Judai run out of the door as was gone; Samejima laughed as he watched Midori sigh.

"He reminds me of Koyo when he was that age." Samejima pointed out causing Midori to smile sadly as she looked to back to the door where Judai had just disappeared through and nodded her head in agreement.

"You're right. He is just like Koyo-_Chan_."

* * *

Sho nervously bit his lip as he fiddled with the PDA in his hands; he really didn't have any idea where he was meant to be going but every time he spotted someone in the same red jacket as himself, his throat would clog up with nerves and he wouldn't be able to ask for help.

'At this rate I'm never going to find my room.'

"Hey, Sho!" A voice suddenly called out from beside him causing the small teenager to jump in shock as he looked up fearfully.

"H-Hibiki-_Kun_!" Sho gasped as he realized it was the boy he had sat next to on the plane; Judai pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sho I told you to call me Judai."

"I-I'm sorry." Sho stuttered causing Judai to sigh and shake his head; he didn't understand how the boy could be so nervous around everyone.

"So seems like we're in the same dorm then." Judai grinned as he held out his arm showing off his red jacket causing Sho to blink in confusion.

"B-but I saw you wearing an Obelisk Blue one earlier..."

"It was a mistake." Judai shrugged as he looked around leaving Sho gawping at him; the boy was _accidentally_ placed in Obelisk Blue and he went and corrected it, was he insane?

"Oh! Misawa!" Judai called out as he spotted a familiar head of black hair; Daichi looked over his shoulder in confusion but smiled when he spotted Judai waving at him.

"So you were placed in Ra Yellow huh, congrats!"

"Thank you. After my Duel I was told I had scored the highest mark for the written exam so I wasn't surprised when I was placed in Ra Yellow." Daichi explained as he walked over to where the two short teenagers were sitting on the stone statue.

"You were placed in Osiris Red though? That's surprising, I was sure you were going to be in Obelisk Blue because of your relation with Hibiki-_Sensei_."

"I'm not good at anything that involves school work so I didn't do so well on the written exam. Both Onee-_San_ and me agree that it wouldn't be right if I was placed in Obelisk; besides blue looks horrible on me." Judai admitted as Daichi raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You're a strange one."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Daichi waved off Judai's slightly irritated look as he looked around the courtyard which was a lot emptier than before.

"Do you two know where your dorm is? That's really where everyone is heading now."

"Ah crap. My bag was taken over to the Obelisk Dorm." Judai realized with wide eyes as he remembered the attendant taking it from him; Daichi quickly held his hands up in reassurance.

"It's alright. You're bag would have been transferred over there by now; when a student changes dorm all the attendants are made aware so they can help them move their stuff." Daichi assured and Judai released a relieved breath.

"S-so can you show us where our dorm is, Misawa-_Kun_?" Sho finally questioned with a deep swallow but he realized when Daichi smiled down at him in reassurance.

"Sure. If you follow that path you'll soon come to it. I'll see you later Judai." Daichi called as he started walking away and Judai waved to him silently.

"Well then let's go take a look at our new home, ne?" Judai cheered with a grin which Sho returned with his own shaky smile; he found himself slowly getting used to Judai's bouncy personality.

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

The red dorm turned out to be some sort of shack; it was painted a rusty yellow with a bright red roof, it had two floors with a creaky set of stairs leading up the next floor. There were 16 bedrooms all together, 8 around the front of the shack which was for the boys and another 8 around the back for the girls.

All in all it defiantly it made clear that Osiris was the worst dorm of the campus.

"What is this? Does this mean that the Osiris dorm is the only one that sucks?" Sho questioned sadly while carefully touched the drainpipe besides the room; it groaned in protest and the small teenager was quick to step away from it.

"What are you talking about, Sho? This place has got appeal and a great view too!" Judai called out further down the walkway where it over looked the sea; Sho shook his head with a sigh as he pulled out his PDA from his pouch and startled fiddling with it.

"I guess we better find our rooms then. I've been placed in room 7." Sho told the brunet who was walking back towards him with his own PDA in his hand.

"Hey so am I! Looks like we're going to be roommates, Sho!" Judai beamed as Sho released a relieved sigh; at least he wouldn't be sharing with complete strangers.

Sho and Judai easily found their room considering they were already on the right floor, Judai was also happy to see his backpack along with his duffle, which had been taken from him before the ride here, was sitting outside the room waiting for them.

Without even hesitating Judai opened the door with a grin and looked around.

"Well it's a bit small but there's enough room to live in, so that's fine!" Judai declared happily as he brought his bags inside; Sho following with a bit more hesitation.

The room was very small and there weren't many things inside of it at all; there was a 3 way desk with 2 rolling black chairs, a small kitchen area and finally a bunk bed with 3 beds.

"H-Hey Judai-_Kun_ maybe us rooming together is like fate or something like that." Sho nervously suggested before he slowly started to smile as his statement started to turn into an idea.

"We might be the reincarnations of the Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh and his Priest Seto. Your duel at the entrance exam was so cool..." Sho trailed off as a faint blush appeared on his cheeks even as Judai looked around the room in curiosity.

"Hey Judai-_Kun_, would you mind if I called you 'Pharaoh'?"

"Umm Pharaoh would be a bit weird actually..."

"Oh. Well then how about 'Aniki'?"

"There aren't any relationships between duelists, only rivals."

"But it really suits you…" Sho pouted causing Judai to look away bashfully as he scratched his cheek carefully.

"You think so?" Judai questioned with a smile before he walked over to the curtains; Sho grinned to himself as he realized that the brunet never actually said no to the new nickname.

"Anyway we both come here for our own goals, so let's work hard trying to reach them, ne?" Judai said just before he pulled open the curtains, shinning the bright light of the sun into the dark room.

"Ah! It's too bright! Shut the curtains!" A voice suddenly called out from the top bunk startling both Sho and Judai.

"There was somebody already here…" Sho breathed in shock as he tried to calm his raising heart; Judai looked up towards the top bunk sheepishly.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"So you're freshman with hopes and dreams, huh?" The voice continued before finally the person speaking revealed themselves; it was a boy who looked around 17, he was on the large side with black hair that was styled like ears on the top of his head. He wore a white and red jacket proving that he was an Osiris even though he was older than the two teenagers by a few years.

"I'm your roommate Hayato Maeda and I'm a Junior Daburi." The large teenager grunted in a greeting.

"I-I'm S-Sho Marufuji." Sho stammered shyly as he fiddled with his fingers; Judai grinned his normal optimistic grin as he pointed at himself.

"I'm Judai Hibiki."

"Wait! 'Hibiki'? Are you related to Hibiki-_Sensei_?" Hayato demanded as he leaned forward more on his bunk; Judai blinked before rubbing the back of his neck with a nervous grin.

"Yeah. She's my Onee-_San_."

"So if you're the Otōto of a Sensei then why on earth are you in Osiris Red? Because of your status, you should have automatically been put in Obelisk Blue not matter what you scored." Hayato pointed out with narrowed eyes as Judai laughed nervously.

"Well I was placed in Obelisk but I went to the Kouchou and got myself placed in the dorm I was meant to be in."

"You went and changed your dorm room after being placed in Obelisk? Either your nuts or you don't understand the way things work around here."

"W-What do you mean?" Sho stammered causing Hayato to sigh as he led back down on his bunk and turned over so his back was facing the two younger teens.

"Being placed in Osiris Red means you're in the 'Red Zone', we're a chancy bunch. As you're aware we're placed in certain dorms depending on how well we did on our entrance exam; Obelisk Blue is the top dorm, Ra Yellow is the 2nd best dorm and Osiris Red is the bottom dorm. That means that if you don't improve yours grades, your dueling skills or both then you'll be kicked out of Duel Academia." Hayato stated bluntly causing Sho's eyes to widen in both shock and despair.

"You get it now? Those who are in Osiris Red are no good kids who are trying to do something that they know they will never succeed in. Welcome to the Red Zone freshman, this is where everyone has given up their dreams and I guarantee you'll soon follow the crowd."

* * *

After unpacking their stuff, Judai had managed to find 3 flat trunks that slid easily under the bunks for their clothing, Sho and Judai decided to go look around and leave their new roommate alone; there were on the walkway when Sho gave a depressed sigh.

"Are you still thinking about what he said back there?" Judai demanded as he looked at his blue haired companion beside him; Sho sighed again before looking up slightly at Judai miserably.

"I'm trying not to but…" Sho started but broke off with another sigh; Judai shook his head before he grinned and rested his hands behind his head.

"Well I really like the color red! Seething flames, boiling blood it's perfect for a guy like me! Besides nothings started yet, this is where everything starts."

"Y-Yeah I suppose…" Sho stammered before he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists tightly in the front of him.

"You're right! What's the point of worrying about it now? Do your best! Fight! Give it your all!" Sho encourage himself as he image flames surrounding his form; he didn't notice as something caught Judai's attention causing him to run off.

"It was cowardly for me to get depressed over something that hasn't even started yet, Ani-?" Sho trailed off as he released his 'Big Bro' was no longer beside; quickly he caught sight of the brunet running towards the main building and took off after him.

"Wait up!"

"There's somebody dueling somewhere!"

"But I can't hear anything like that!"

* * *

"I'm sure it's around here somewhere…" Judai muttered as he Sho wandered around the halls of the main building, it had very tight security and both teenagers had to show their student ID's to get inside the building.

"How do you know that, Aniki?" Sho questioned curiosity still breathing heavily slightly after his desperate attempt to catch up to the burnet; Sho was beginning to think it was something he best get used to because Judai not only seemed to be someone who never stopped, he was also very fast.

A few feet ahead of him Judai took a deep breath while closing his eyes, a smile appearing on his lips as he felt the familiar hum of content from his deck.

"I smell it, I smell it…the scent of a duel!"

"Huh? Did you just say 'a scent of a duel'?" Sho called out in confusion having never heard of someone who could actually smell a duel in progress but Judai ignored as he took a sharp turn to the left.

"Ah! Is it alright for us to just barge in there without asking, Aniki?" Sho nervously questioned as he quickly followed the brunet into the room; both their eyes widened in shock as they looked around in awe.

"Whoa, amazing!" Judai breathed as he looked around; he and Sho were standing in what could be called the main dueling arena. A huge dueling platform stood in the middle with isle of seats going around the room.

"Oh wow! This duel field is installed with all the latest equipment. The sound and virtual system are all new versions!" Sho explained with excitement clear in his blue eyes.

"Man I'm so jealous…I would love to duel here."

"Well then let's do it!" Judai suggested with a wide grin causing Sho to look over at him in concern; the two Osiris members didn't notice that they had gained the attention of the two Obelisk Blues standing on the arena in front of them.

"What? A-are you sure we can?"

"What are you talking about, we're students here."

"But that doesn't give you the right to do what you want!" A slightly feminine voice called out causing the two small teenagers to look up curiously.

"You Osiris Drop Out boys don't belong here." A boy with dark skin and brown hair scoffed as he rested his hands on his hips; beside him his pale partner was smirking from behind his glasses as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Eh?" Sho questioned quietly causing the dark skin boy to sigh before he pointed at something behind the smaller teens.

"Look behind you. That's the Obelisk crest."

"It means that this area is restricted to anyone accept those in Obelisk Blue colors." The much paler boy stated with a small chuckle; Sho's shoulder dropped with disappointment as he looked back towards the two Obelisk members in front of him.

"W-We're sorry, we didn't know. Come on let's go back to our dorm, Aniki." Sho requested as Judai sighed beside him; with a pout the boy turned around while scratching his cheek lightly.

"Something like that just doesn't sit right with me." He sulked but his expression brightened up once again when he thought of a something else.

"Well then do you two want to be play with me? That'd be alright, yeah?" Judai grinned but the pale boy's eyes widened in shock.

"I thought I recognized you! You're Judai Hibiki, the Otōto of Hibiki-_Sensei_!"

"Why are you wearing Osiris Red colors? Someone with your status should be in Obelisk!" The dark skinned Obelisk pointed out causing Judai to shrug as he looked off to the side.

"I was placed in Obelisk by mistake but I corrected it."

"You've got to be joking. You were placed in Obelisk and you went and correct it? Are you for real?" The pale boy demanded in shock.

"Manjome-_San_! The Otōto of Hibiki-_Sensei_ here and he's wearing an Osiris Red jacket!" The dark skinned boy called up into the stands.

Both Sho and Judai looked up just in time to see a teenager around their age standing to his feet and glare down at them angrily; it was Jun Manjome.

"I'm Judai Hibiki, it's nice to meet you!" Judai called out with a wave and a grin before he looked at the two Obelisks beside him in confusion.

"So…who is he?" With his head turned away Judai didn't see the way Jun's black eyes narrowed with rage.

"You don't know who Manjome-_San_ is? He may be a freshman but he's considered to be the best student out of us, he was the top at his middle school and soon will become the next Duel King." The pale skinned boy summarized causing Judai to narrow his eyes slightly.

"That's weird…"

"What is?" The dark skinned one questioned as Judai crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side.

"Well I was under the impression that everyone who comes to Duel Academia is given a chance to become the next Duel King; it's just plain boring if you've been given the title without even fighting for it." Judai pointed out causing the two Obelisk's eyes to widen in shock.

"W-Why you little…"

"You disrespectful little brat! You should know your place, Drop out Boy!"

"Shut up!" A voice called out sternly causing the two Obelisks to gasp as they looked back towards where Jun was standing.

"Manjome-_San_…"

"Neither of you have the right to talk to him like that; he's much better than you. Being the Otōto of Hibiki-_Sensei _means he has some talent, all though he only did so well on his practical because of luck; the examiner had horrible drawing skills." Jun explained causing Judai to smirk as he tightened his fist and brought it up in front of his face.

"That was _skill_."

"Well then I would like to see this so called 'skill'. You know as well as I do that if you were any good at dueling you would have stayed in Obelisk."

"I'm confident in my dueling skills and my deck; I know I'll do fine in Osiris."

"I'm going to show you that luck and hope is all that you are."

"Fine by me."

"Hey! What are you up too?" A stern voice called out breaking apart the two boy's tension filled staring contest; Sho's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of the speaker.

"Asuka-_Kun_." He gasped as the tall blonde haired girl walked over to them with her arms crossed her chest; she wore a short blue skirt with a white and blue blouse, blue high heeled boots and a pair of blue gloves.

"Sho -_Kun_ you've only been here for 1 day, you shouldn't be getting in to trouble already." Asuka Tenjouin lectured with a sigh before she turned her attention to Jun.

"You know her, Sho?" Judai whispered to his small friend, who nodded with a small smile and a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Y-yeah. My Onii-_Sama _was good friends with Asuka Tenjoin-_Kun_'s Onii-San so our families usually spend a lot of time together, being the same age me and Asuka-_Kun_ hung out with each other when our Onii-_San_s meet up." Sho explained causing Judai to nod in understanding; he remembered seeing Sho standing next to an older teenager boy with darker blue hair and wearing a Duel Academia uniform, Judai assumed that must be his 'Big Brother'.

"-I was thinking about showing them how intense Duel Academia can be." Jun was stated with a smirk which caused Asuka to close her eyes with a frown.

"And as a _freshman_ you would know all about that wouldn't you, Manjome-_Kun._" She retorted sarcastically before she shook her head and looked at the teenagers in front of her.

"The welcome parties is about to start at the dorms."

"Che. Let's get out of here." Jun scoffed as he walked off angrily, his 2 groupies quickly running after him leaving Judai, Sho and Asuka alone.

"You two shouldn't take up dares from Manjome-_Kun_ and his group, their all a lousy bunch." Asuka said angrily as she narrowed her eyes.

"T-thank you for helping us, Asuka-_Kun._" Sho said gratefully causing the blonde to smile at him slightly.

"It's nothing, Sho-_Kun. _Now are you going to introduce yourself or I'm I going to have to keep guessing?" Asuka questioned while raising an eyebrow at the surpassingly silent brunet; Judai's eyes widened slightly before he laughed nervously.

"Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Judai Hibiki and thanks for the help back there." Judai said with a bow and Asuka blinked before chuckling quietly.

"You're a strange one. The Osiris welcome party will be starting as well you better get going."

"Oh that's right! Thanks again, Asuka! Sho let's go!"

"Ah! W-wait up, Aniki!"

Asuka watched in slight shock as Sho quickly ran after the speeding brunet; it was strange for a boy to suddenly start calling a girl by her first name, even without the proper honorifics.

"Judai, huh?" She muttered to herself with a small smile.

'Maybe this year won't be as uneventful as I originally believed.'

* * *

Night had quickly fallen over Duel Academia and the welcome parties started up almost immediately; the boys and girls of Obelisk were kept separated for the party but Ra Yellow was more than happy to mix up its students for tea.

In Osiris Red it was slightly different, the dorm itself didn't have many members and even then there were probably only 3 girls maximum that wore the color red; because of that they were allowed to eat elsewhere instead of forcing them to mingle with the depressed boys of Osiris.

The foods were completely different too; while both Obelisk and Ra had huge buffets stacked with delicious foods, Osiris members were given an ordinary Japanese tea; boiled rice, miso soup, fish and crackers.

_"What is this?" _

_"I can't believe this is what their feeding us."_

_"In the other dorms their having huge feasts!"_

_"And one of our dormitory leaders isn't even human!"_

_"It's a cat!"_

Their complaining was brought to a stop but a sharp clapping sound; the boy's looked over curiously before giving gasps of awe.

"Good evening everyone. My name is Midori Hibiki and I'm one of your dormitory advisers." Midori greeted with a smile as she walked fully into the room where Pharaoh was sleeping on the desk.

"_Oh wow! She's so pretty!"_

_"I guess she's in charge of the girl's dormitory!_"

"_Isn't there a boy called Hibiki in this dorm too?_"

"_Why would the Otōto of a Sensei be in the Osiris Red dorm, Kylo?"_

_"I guess you're right._"

It wasn't long before Professor Daitokuji walked out from behind the curtains, looking much more comfortable now he wasn't wearing his red jacket, carrying two trays in his arms; he held out one for Midori who gratefully accepted it with a smile.

"Hello everyone, I'm Daitokuji your second dormitory head and I'm in charge of the boy's dorm, _nya._ In class I will be teaching you alchemy."

"And I'm in charge of teaching you 'Spells and Traps 101.' It's a pleasure to meet you all." Midori smiled while both she and Daitokuji bowed slightly to their students.

"That's your Onee-San, isn't it Aniki?" Sho whispers quietly to the brunet beside him, who was shoveling food in his mouth at an amazing rate; Sho remembered vaguely seeing Judai with the woman at the practical exam.

"Yep, that's Midi-Onee-San; and you know what? This food is way better than her cooking." Judai exclaimed happily causing Sho to sweat-drop as the boy went back to eating; the blue haired teen jumped slightly though when Midori glared over at them as if she had heard her little brother's comment.

From Judai's smirk behind his rice bowl Sho assumed that that was his intention.

* * *

"Ah, I'm stuffed. Why didn't you finish yours, Sho?" Judai questioned as he sat on the floor with his back against the wall while rubbing his stomach; Sho smiled as he finished pouring hot water into the mugs and picked up the tray carefully.

"You're the only one who went back for seconds, ne Aniki?" Sho chuckled quietly and Judai grinned as he forced himself to sit up.

"It was really good! Thank you." He said as he accepted the white mug with a red strip from Sho, the green tea pleasingly filling his senses as he took a slight sniff.

"Hayato-_Kun_, would you like some tea?" Sho questioned kindly to where their roommate was still lying in his bed.

"I don't want any." Hayato stated bluntly as he pulled the covers over his head.

"Oh, okay." Sho whispered quietly as Judai glared, well as close to a glare as Judai could get, towards the bed above them.

"And why not? Sho went to all the trouble to brew it; you could at least deny it without being so rude!"

"Ah it's okay, Aniki." Sho reassured even though he was blushing slightly at the fact Judai had just deafened him.

"It's not like he's a bad cook or anything. I'm depressed about our predicament so I haven't been able to swallow even a tiny bite of food." Hayato stated shortly just before a loud ringing echoed the room.

Judai lifted his black shirt slightly to reveal the pouch where his PDA was attacked to his hip and pulled the device out; it was flashing a small envelope showing he had a message and Judai quickly accepted it.

His eyes blinked in shock though when Jun Manjome appeared on the screen.

"_Hey, Drop Out Boy. I'll be waiting for you at the Duel Field at 12 O'clock, Midnight. We'll be playing with the Ante Rule, with our best cards at stake. Come if you've got the guts_…" The message ending with a beep and Judai smirked in excitement.

"Hehe, things are finally getting interesting."

Behind him Hayato looked over his shoulder sadly before turning back to face the wall once again.

'That happy attitude of his ends today…'

* * *

"Aniki, Asuka_-Kun_ said that we shouldn't duel them!"

"What are you talking about? It's a duel! A man should always take up a challenge if he's given one." Judai retorted with a smile as he and Sho walked carefully through the darkened halls of Duel Academia's centre building.

"B-but…" Sho trailed off as he and Judai walked into the Duel area where Jun was waiting for them on the platform.

"So you showed up after all, Drop out Boy." Jun mocked causing Judai to smirk as he walked confidently up to the platform and easily swung himself up.

"I've got no reason to turn down a duel when I'm giving on." He replied simply as Sho ran towards the edge and looked up at him in worry.

"Aniki…."

"Don't joke around! You are someone who should be wearing the Obelisk colours with pride! Instead you turn them down for the shameful Osiris dorm!"

"Hey! I happen to like red!" Judai objected with a pout as he looked down at the red jacket he wore proudly; Sho sweat-dropped as he listened to Judai's retaliation.

'He chose to be in Osiris because he liked the colour red? That's just like Aniki.'

"It doesn't matter what colour you like! As the Otōto of Hibiki-_Sensei_ it's your job to put the people in Osiris and Ra in their place! Not to stand with them! I'm going to prove to everyone that you don't live up to your name! I'm going to prove to everyone that you're weak and nothing like your Onii-_San_!" Jun swore as he shoved his deck violently into his Duel Disk; this time he was reward with a much better reaction from Judai.

The brunet's eyes widened slightly before he flinched as if he had been struck; Jun savoured that reaction. That was what he was hoping for, that was exactly why he had brought up the mysterious 3rd Hibiki.

"Fine if you want to duel me that badly then let's go!" Judai finally called out with a grin after he finally got his emotions under control; with a smirk he shuffled his deck before placing it into his Duel Disk.

"DUEL!"

**LP**

**Judai Hibiki: 4000**

**Jun ****Manjome: 4000**

"I'll go first, Draw!" Judai called out as he drew a 6th card to add to his hand; thinking quickly he scanned the cards he held.

'Damn, seems like I haven't got Fusion yet. Manjome seems like someone who would summon his strongest monster on the first turn so I need a really strong defense but without Burst I can't summon Rampart Gunner.' He thought himself before he finally pulled a card out of his hand.

"I summon E-Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defence mode!" Judai announced as the huge clay cover monster appeared with a flash of light.

"I set 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

'I'll leave it to you, Clayman!' Judai thought fiercely and the Clay monster nodded it's head sharply in understanding.

"So you use E-Hero's too? Well just because you use the same monsters doesn't mean you'll live up to him!"

"Shut up!" Judai shouted angrily causing Jun to smirk in satisfaction as he saw a furiously glare on Judai's face.

"'Live up too'? What could he be going on about?" Sho whispered to himself in confusion not just from Jun's words but also Judai's reaction to them; he didn't know Judai could get angry.

"My turn, draw!" Jun called out as he drew his card; he looked at the card for a second before folding it down in his hand as he reached for another one.

"I summon Reborn Zombie (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) in defence mode. I then set 1 card facedown and end my turn!"

"My turn, draw!" Judai called out and his eyes widened in shock when he saw what he draw.

'Burst Lady you've finally come. Then it's time to finally start doing something in this duel.' Judai thought to himself with a smile as he looked at his hand.

"I summon E-Hero Burst Lady (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Judai called out as the woman in red appeared with a wave of flames.

"Next activate the spell card from my hand 'Fusion Sage'; this allows me to add a 'Fusion' spell card from my deck to my hand!" Judai called out as he quickly skimmed through his deck and grabbed the necessary card.

"Finally I activate the spell card 'Fusion'! I fuse together Burst Lady and Clayman to Fusion Summon, E-Hero Rampart Gunner (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) in defence mode!" Judai shouted as Burst Lady and Clayman jumped in the air; with a flash of light Rampart Gunner crashed to the ground with her gun at the ready.

"With Rampart Gunner's effect you're going to take 1000 points of damage, Manjome!"

"I think not." Jun replied with a smirk causing Judai's smile to disappear as the black-haired duelist held his hand out towards his face down card.

"Trap open! 'Hell Polymer'! I can only activate this card when my opponent summons a fusion monster. By sacrificing 1 monster on the field this card allows me to take control of your monster!" Jun shouted out proudly as Judai's eyes widened in shock.

"What?"

Reborn Zombie cried out as it was surrounded by a huge wave of dark power that appeared out of the activated trap card; with a sacrifice taken the dark energy quickly consumed Rampart Gunner turning the monster dark as it jumped over to Jun's side of the field.

"No! Rampart Gunner!" Judai cried out in horror and his fist clenched tightly as he stared at the horrible darkness surrounding his monster.

"I...I end my turn." Judai reluctantly announced as he realized there was nothing he could do now that his monster had been taken; Jun smirked as he placed his hand on his deck.

"My turn, draw! I summon Hell Solider (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Jun called out before a ghastly looking man appeared dressed in armour and wielding a sword with cracks in the blade.

"Judai let's see how you like being attack by your own monster! I activate Rampart Gunner's effect; by halving it's attack points it can attack you directly!" Jun shouted with a huge smirk as Judai clenched his teeth tightly together.

"Go! Attack with Rampart Blast!" Without hesitation Rampart Gunner fired causing Judai to cry out as his life points were struck directly.

**LP**

**Judai: 3000**

**Manjome: 4000**

"Aniki!" Sho cried out as he saw Judai bent over slightly, only just managing to stay on his feet.

"I'm not done yet! Hell Solider attacks you directly! Go use Hell Fire Slash!" Jun ordered and with a wild yell Hell Solider charged forward; Judai cringed as the sword slashed through him and this time he couldn't stop himself from falling to his knees in agony.

**LP**

**Judai: 1800**

**Manjome: 4000**

"It seems like you are only talk. I end my turn." Jun scoffed as he crossed his arms over his chest; Judai took a deep breath before he forced himself to his feet once again.

"Aniki..."

"Don't worry Sho. I'm not going to let this guy beat me that easily." Judai reassured his blue haired friend with a smile before he placed his hand on his deck.

"My turn, draw! I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed' allowing me to draw 2 more cards from my deck!" Judai announced as an ugly green jug appeared in front of him; the moment he drew his 2 cards the jar shattered leaving him with only 1 card on his field once again.

'Yes!' Judai thought to himself happily as he looked at the 4 cards he held in his hand; finally things were starting to look up.

"I summon E-Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!" Judai called out just before his electric monster appeared with a fury of sparks.

"I next activate the equipment spell card 'Spark Gun' and give it to Sparkman!" With a flash of light the small gun appeared in Sparkman's hand.

"This card allows me to switch the battle position of any monster 3 times! With it I'm going to switch Rampart Gunner to attack mode!" Judai announced and Sparkman quickly shot at the darkened version of his companion forcing the monster to stand to her feet.

"While that does stop Rampart Gunner's effect, Aniki still doesn't have enough attack power to take it down; what is he planning?" Sho muttered to himself not noticing someone else slowly walking up beside him.

"So you switched its position, so what? In attack mode Rampart Gunner has 2000 points! Your puny monster doesn't stand a chance against it!" Jun laughed causing Judai to smirk.

'I'm sorry Sparkman. I'm going to have to use you as a sacrifice to get back our companion.' Judai thought causing Sparkman to look over his shoulder slightly; the blue suited man nodded in understanding before turning back.

"I attack Rampart Gunner with Sparkman!"

"What?" Sho cried out in shock as he watched Sparkman jump in the air preparing his attack.

"Just what is he planning?" A voice questioned suddenly causing Sho to jump in shock; with wide eyes he looked to the side to see a familiar girl standing with her arms crossed as she stared at the duel in front of her.

"Asuka-_Kun_. What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for Manjome-_Kun_. I can't believe he's letting such a small thing as Judai turning down Obelisk Blue get to him like this." Asuka scoffed while shaking her head; their attention was forced back to the duel when Jun started laughing.

"You've given up then? Fine! Rampart Gunner, destroy that bug with Rampart Shoot!" Jun ordered and the monster was quick to comply.

"Sorry Manjome but that attack isn't going to be hitting me!" Judai suddenly called out with a smirk causing Jun to narrow his eyes in confusion.

"What?"

"Trap open; 'Dimensional Tunnel – Mirror Gate'! This card activates when our monsters are in battle and it allows me to switch them! This means I'll be taking back my Rampart Gunner!" Judai announced with a smile as Jun gasped in shock.

With a flash of light the two monsters switch sides leaving Judai with Rampart Gunner and Jun with Sparkman; with a wild yell Sparkman was destroyed causing Jun to cry out as his life points took the hit.

**LP**

**Judai: 1800**

**Manjome: 3600**

"Alright! I switch Rampart Gunner to defence mode which activates her monster effect! This time you'll be the one taking 1000 points of damage, Manjome!" Judai calls and Rampart Gunner quickly fires at Manjome causing the boy to cry out once again.

**LP**

**Judai: 1800**

**Manjome: 2600**

"I set 1 card facedown and end my turn."

"With that 1 move he dealt Manjome-_Kun_ 1400 points of damage. He's pretty good." Asuka admitted as she remembered Judai's entrance exam; she was shocked by his stagey then especially when she later found out that he thought them up on the spot.

"He also got his fusion monster back! Aniki you're so cool!" Sho cheered with a grin causing Judai to chuckle as he gave the boy a victory sign; Asuka couldn't help but chuckle as she caught sight of it.

"Now, now. Don't get ahead of yourself."

"You little bastard. My turn, draw!" Jun shouted as he stumbled to his feet and quickly drew a card; with a quick scan of his hand he folded the card in his hand and grabbed another instead.

"I activate the spell card 'Hell Blast'! When a monster on my side of the field is destroyed this card allows me to destroy a monster on your side and we both take damage equal to half its attack points!" Jun announced and with a huge gust of wing Rampart Blaster was destroyed.

"Crap."

**LP**

**Judai: 800**

**Manjome: 1600**

"It's over Judai! I attack you directly with Hell Solider! Go, use Hell Fire Slash!" Manjome laughed and the monster was quick to comply, slashing at Judai covering the field in a layer of dust.

"Aniki!" Sho cried out in horror as he watched Judai get slashed before he was hidden from view; Jun laughed loudly as he waited for the dust to clear.

His eyes widened though when he saw Judai was still standing.

"What? That should have destroyed you." Jun whispered before taking a quick look at his Duel Disk to check the life points score.

**LP**

**Judai: 100**

**Manjome: 1600**

"How? What the hell did you do?"

"I activated my trap card 'Insurance'. By returning this card to my hand, I gain 500 life points." Judai replied as he slowly caught his breath back; he grinned as he held up said card while straitening back up.

"Tch. So you lasted a turn, it doesn't matter! Come my next turn you'll be finished, Judai! I end my turn!" Jun growled in anger as his monster returned to it's position.

'He's right. I won't be able to last another attack; this will be my last turn. Let's make it count!' Judai thought to himself fiercely as he placed his hand on his deck.

"My turn, draw!" Judai called out and his eyes widened when he saw what he drew; he grinned widely as he looked back over at his opponent.

'Thank you, my deck.'

"I activate the spell card 'Card of Sanctity'! With this we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Judai called out and he quickly drew 5 new cards while Jun drew 2.

"Next I activate the spell card 'O-Over Soul'! I select 1 normal monster from graveyard and special summon it to the field! I chose, E-Hero Burst Lady!" Judai announced and with a flash of fire the familiar red clad woman appeared on his field.

"Now I activate the spell card 'E-Emergency Call'! With this I can pick a normal monster from my deck and add it to my hand. I choose E-Hero Featherman (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)!" Judai called as he showed the card to his opponent.

"With that I activate 1 finale spell card! The spell card 'Fusion'! With this I fuse the Featherman in my hand with my Burst Lady on the field to fusion summon E-Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Judai shouted triumphantly as his red and green monster appears with a wave of flames.

"Go Flame Wingman; Flame Shoot!" Flame Wingman charges forward and with a blast of flames destroys Jun's Hell Solider.

**LP**

**Judai: 100**

**Manjome: 700**

"Flame Wingman's effect activates! You take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points!" Judai calls out causing Jun's eyes to widen in shock before he growled.

"I'm sorry to say Judai but my monster also had an effect! When it's destroyed in battle you take the same amount of damage as I did!" Jun shouts back as his Hell Solider appeared in front of the brunet, who's eyes had widened in shock.

Both teenagers cried out as their life points were struck hard by the monster effects and they both fell to their knees.

**LP**

**Judai: 0**

**Manjome: 0**

"It was a draw?" Asuka questions in shock as Sho sighed beside her.

"Aw man. If it wasn't for that irritating monster effect Aniki would have won that too."

"Damn it. In case the duel ends in a tie the Ante Duel conditions are ignored and neither player loses their best card." Jun scoffed angrily as he pushed himself to his feet; Judai released a relieved breath as he allowed himself to fall backwards so he was lying on his back.

"Man that was some duel! You're really something, Manjome." Judai laughed before he jumped to his feet and pointed his two fingers to where the Obelisk Blue was standing.

"Gotcha. That was fun, let's duel again!" Judai grinned causing Jun to scoff as he looked to the side in annoyance.

The happy moment was broken though by the sound of footsteps heading towards them.

"Aw crap! If Onee-San finds out I'm already breaking the rules she'll have me sent back home!" Judai gasped as he jumped from the arena.

"Come on, Sho!" Judai called out as he took off running with both Sho and Asuka following him, the 3 of them only just avoiding the guards that were heading their way.

* * *

"That was close. If we'd have been caught not only would you have gotten in trouble for playing a band game, you would have also got in trouble for using the Duel arena out of hours." Asuka pointed out as the 3 of them stood outside of the Duel Academia Centre slowly catching their breaths.

"Onee-San is scarier…" Judai replied simply causing Asuka to chuckle in amusement.

"So what did you think of your first duel against an Obelisk Blue? If it wasn't for that monster effect you would have ended up beating Manjome-_Kun_ back there." The blonde pointed expecting Judai to puff his chest out in pride, as any other boy his age would do; instead he shook his head while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't care whether I win or lose; all I care about is having fun while dueling." He explained causing Asuka to blink in shock.

"Come on, Sho. Let's get back to the dorms before Onee-San realizes I'm gone." Judai suggested as he started walking away; Sho waved at Asuka briefly before he took off after the retreating brunet.

"Aniki!"

'That boy…' Asuka thought to herself with a smile as she watched Judai smile happily at his blue-haired companion.

'…He's certainly an interesting one.'

* * *

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _- The term used for Older or Big brother._

-**Onee** (姉, Respected Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister but also if the person has 2 older sisters, Onee is used for the eldest._

-**Sensei **(先生, Teacher) – _Term used for someone who teachers something to someone else. This could be used for teachers at schools and also doctors._

**-****Onii** (兄弟, Respected Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother but also if the person has 2 older brothers, Onii is used for the eldest._

_-_** Kouchou **(校長, Principal, schoolmaster, headmaster) – _Used for the person in charge of the school; people generally use this by saying 'Kouchou Name-Sensei'._

-**Daburi**- A student who's repeating a year.


	3. Episode 3: Mistakes in Love!

**Universe: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**Parings: **Slight Rivalshipping

**Spoilers: **Anime & Manga

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't belong to me. All the decks, cards and characters belong to their respected owners.

**Warnings: **SlightSwearing, Slight Violence, Slight Blood and also mild Romance.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys! So here's a new episode and lucky for you, you find out a little bit more about Judai's past; it's a little hint but if you look hard enough you can probably put together what happened ^_^

Anyway please enjoy this episode and tell me what you think! I'll have the next episode up as soon as I can ^_^

* * *

**Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows**

**Episode 3- ****Mistakes in Love! Dancers VS Heroes**

* * *

Judai turned back and forth restlessly on his bunk before he gave a sigh of defeat; he just couldn't seem to fall asleep.

2 hours ago he got into an Ante Duel with who was thought to be one of the best duelists in Duel Academia and it ended in a tie; now Judai was never someone who cared about the end results of a duel, he only cared about enjoying himself really, but when his duels ended in a tie he was always left feeling energized.

Like that one time he had snuck a sip of Midori's coffee and everything had seemed to become too slow for him.

Safe to say his big sister warned him that if he drunk, or ate, anything with coffee in it then she would dump him in a bath full of ice cold water to calm him down; something Judai remembers is a horrible experience from when he gets sick.

As such Judai was feeling completely restless from his duel and knew he wouldn't be able to get to sleep any time soon.

With a small groan of frustration he pushed himself up into a sitting position and looked around the dark room; he could hear both Sho and Hayato sleeping easily so he knew he wouldn't be able to play his game console, the noises would wake them up and he really didn't want to do that.

Just because he couldn't sleep doesn't mean he should stop his friends from sleeping too.

Suddenly he caught sight of his backpack beside his bunk and with a smile he reached down and pulled it up; while he had unpacked all his clothing and stuff like that he had left his backpack untouched because of exactly what he had inside it.

Even though Judai found himself becoming close to Hayato and Sho, Sho especially, he wasn't ready to exactly explain the reason for his things; Judai quietly pulled the zipper open and reached inside, smiling when he found exactly what he was looking for easily.

It was a bunch of photos.

The first one was old and crinkled; the top corner of it was burnt slightly as if someone was going to destroy it but changed their mind last minute. Inside the photo was a family of three.

One was woman with lightly brown hair, pale skin and brown eyes; she wore a fancy business suit and If Judai narrowed his eyes he could see a cell phone poking out her pocket.

Another was a man with dark brown hair, tanned skin and the same coloured eyes as the woman; just like her he wore a fancy business suit and he held a briefcase in his hand.

The third was a small baby who was being held stiffly by the woman, as if she had no idea how to hold the baby and didn't want to know, he had brown eyes and both parents hair colour.

Judai didn't like this picture, it was sad and depressing to look at and it always reminded him of what could have happened if things had ended up differently; but it would be wrong of him to get rid of it, considering it's the only thing he has left of them.

With a firm shake of his head Judai placed the picture aside and looked at the next one; which was much brightly than the other one.

This one contained a family of 5 and unlike the other picture all the people in it were smiling; at the back was a man and a woman in each other's arms, both had black hair but the woman wore a pair of specks over her blue eyes.

In front of them were 3 children; the eldest was a girl who looked around 16-17, her shiny black hair was tied up in a high ponytail and she had her father's brown eyes. Beside her was a boy who looked around 11-12 with messy black hair, brown eyes and a pair of glasses on his nose. The finale child was the youngest and he looked around 3-4, he was in the arms of the eldest child and all 3 of them were smiling happily.

The one thing you couldn't help but notice though is youngest is the same child who had been held stiffly by the unhappy woman in the first photo.

'Kaa-_San…_Tou-_San_…' Judai felt the sting of tears prickling his eyes as he stared at the two adults in the picture and quickly brought his arm up to rub them away.

"_Denka__.._." A soft voice called out suddenly and Judai looked up in shock into a pair of familiar green eyes.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He whispered quietly and the red clad woman in front of him smirked as she reached up and wiped his remaining tears away.

"_And when have I ever listened to what you say?_" E-Hero Burst Lady retorted cheekily causing Judai to laugh quietly.

"What are you doing up? I would have thought you guys would be sleeping after that duel with Manjome." Judai pointed out making sure to keep his voice down to not to wake up his roommates.

"_I think it should be us saying that, Judai. Shouldn't you be asleep now?_" Another voice called out and Judai smiled as E-Hero Featherman appeared behind Burst Lady.

"I couldn't sleep so I thought I would unpack the rest of my stuff but…" Judai trailed off as he looked towards the photos in his hands.

"_You're allowed to miss them, Judai; even though they weren't your birth parents, they were the ones who raised you__._" Burst Lady pointed out as she knelt down and placed her hand on Judai's knee; it was as warm as ever and Judai felt comforted from it immediately.

"I know that." Judai whispered in return as he moved the picture aside to reveal the finale one he had; this one only held the 3 siblings.

The black haired boy was wearing blue coloured graduation clothes with a diploma in his hands, the elder sister was wearing a familiar red coat as she stood behind both boys with her hands on their shoulders; the youngest had his arms wrapped around one of the black haired boy's and was grinning widely along with his siblings.

"I just want to make them proud of me…" Judai finally admitted quietly both Duel Monsters knew that he didn't mean his parents this time.

* * *

**4****th**** September 2013**

Sho's first official day at Duel Academia was a huge wave of panic and stress; he had woken up late, barely made to breakfast after spending 10 minutes trying to wake up Judai and then he almost forgot to change out of his Pj's before going to class.

His first class was with Midori Hibiki, Spell and Trap Cards 101, and he discovered that he had this class with both Judai and Asuka; he and Judai had taken up seats in the front leaving him right in front of Midori as she started to teach her class.

"Trap cards can be split into 3 different categories; there are Normal Traps, Counter Traps and Permanent Traps. Spell cards on the other hand have 6 different categories; Normal Spell, Permanent Spell, Equip Spell, Instant Spell, Ritual Spell and finally Field Spell." Asukasummarized causing Midori to smile.

"Excellent work, Tenjouin-_Kun_. You may sit down." Midori said and Asuka was quick to comply, blushing as her two friends complimented her happily.

"Yes there are many different types of Traps and Spell cards that would help you win a duel but they would be useless if they didn't fit in your deck; they also have their weakness." Midori explained as she stared out at her students in front of her.

At the back of the room were those in Obelisk Blue and Midori could spy a few of them goofing off, not all caring about the lesson; next were the Ra Yellows, the ones who Midori could always count on to listen to her lectures. And right at the front of the class were the Osiris Reds with Sho and Judai being the two closest to her; she smiled to herself as she saw Judai struggling to stay awake as Sho nervously fiddled with his jackets sleeve.

"Let me give you an example and seeing as I only know his deck I'll use Judai-_Kun's._ Now his E-Hero deck is filled with monsters with weak attack points but that's because his deck is what we would call a Fusion Deck; it relies heavily on Spell Cards to make his monsters stronger. As such a good way to stop him bringing out his strong monster would be to stop him using Spell Cards but that doesn't mean you should let your guard down after doing that; you can guarantee that if you block off his Spell Cards, Judai-_Kun_ would have a set of trap cards ready to bring them back into play."

"Is that true, Aniki?" Sho questioned quietly as the brunet suppressed a yawn behind his hand.

"Yeah. If someone ever stopped me from playing my 'Fusion' spell cards you can count on the fact I'll have something to keep my monsters going until I can fuse again." Judai replied easily but making sure to not actually tell Sho what cards he had for backup; Sho noticed this as well and smiled to himself.

'Aniki is such a dedicated duelist…just like Onii-_Sama_.'

"Is there something you like to share with the class, Marufuji-_Kun_?" Midori suddenly questioned causing the small blue haired boy to jump to his feet in fear.

"N-no, Hibiki-_Sensei_."

"Well then how about you repeat what Spell card I was talking about?" She questioned causing Sho to sweat nervously; he hadn't heard a word she had said after she went off of Judai's deck.

Suddenly he felt a slight poke on his leg and he looked down slightly; he barely held back a gasp of shock when he saw Judai holding out a spell card underneath the desk for him to see.

"F-field Spells?" He stuttered and to his relief Midori nodded with acceptance and allowed him to sit back down.

"How about next time though you remember yourself what I'm teaching instead of getting help from Judai-_Kun_, mmm?" Midori suggested causing the class to burst out in giggles as Sho blushed in embarrassment; he relaxed though when he saw Judai smiling at him in reassurance.

Further up Asuka rested her chin on her hand and smiled down at the two boys.

* * *

The next class Sho had was with Professor Daitokuji and once again the small teen was happy to note he shared this class with Judai.

"Well, alchemy is literally creating metal, particularly gold, from items without metal but in a broad sense of the world, it's a skill where you attempt to transform and shape ordinary substances into complete substances, _nya_." The professor explained as he sat behind his desk with his cat Pharaoh on his lap.

"Aniki, thanks for earlier." Sho whispered quietly having once caught the brunet in the middle of a yawn; the small teenager looked at his smaller friend with sleepy brown eyes in confusion.

"_Originally starting in Ancient Egypt, passing through Arabia, and introduced in Europe…_"

"Huh? For what?"

"'What'? You know earlier…" Sho hinted but Judai quickly straightened up when he realized their Professor had stopped his lecture and was looking over at them with a slight frown.

"Ssh. If you keep talking you're going to get it from Sensei again, Sho." Judai warned but Sho had alright caught Professor Daitokuji's attention.

"Marufuji-_Kun_?"

"Y-yes, sir?" Sho gasped as he jumped to his feet once again in fear; he couldn't believed that he had been called up by a Professor for a second time that day, and it wasn't even lunch time yet!

"Could you fetch Pharaoh for me?" The professor requested with a smile as he held out his now empty arms; Sho blinked in confusion having been expected to be asked something about the class.

"P-Pharaoh?"

"My cat, _nya_." Professor Daitokuji stated simply just before a loud meow echoed around the room; Sho blinked down in shock as he saw the fat tabby rubbing against his leg.

* * *

"_I know you meant well Cronos-Sensei but the restrictions on the dorms are put there for a reason. While Judai-Kun is a talented duelist he didn't score enough on his written exam to be allowed into Ra Yellow let alone Obelisk Blue."_

"_B-But __Kouchou I truly think a boy of his status deserves to be in a place where he can bloom properly, to place him in Osiris Red with all the Drop Outs is an insult to his name, Na no ne!"_

"_But that's what both Judai-Kun and Midori-Kun want and in the end it's their say what matters most."_

"…_."_

"_Judai Hibiki is an Osiris Red and will work his way up just like every other student placed there."_

"_I understand, Na no ne."_

"That damn Hibiki boy! How dare he turn down such a marvelous offer as being accepted into my Obelisk Blues! It is an insult, _Na no ne_!" Professor Cronos hissed to himself angrily as he moved his quill carefully across the paper in front of him.

"Signor-Midori why did you interfere with my plans, _Na no ne_? That boy was going to become a Pro Duelist and it was going to be me standing by his side!"

"**I would have never gotten here if it wasn't for my Sensei, Cronos de Medici!" Judai announced in the microphone wearing a blue jacket proudly; with a smirk Professor Cronos walks on stage to stand behind the brunet.**

"**If he hadn't placed me in Obelisk Blue when I first come to Duel Academia I would have never gotten here today!"**

"B-but now…b-but now…" The blonde growls as the grip he had on his quill become tighter; his blue eyes were alright with fiery rage as he jumped to his feet.

"Now it'll be Signor-Daitokuji who will stand by his side, _Na no ne_!" Professor Cronos cried out in despair at the mere thought of Judai praising Daitokuji on stage

"_Non non!_ I will not stand for it, _Na no ne_!" The professor stated firmly as he folded up the letter he had finished writing and placed it into an envelope; with an easy hand he grabbed hold of a small mirror and a tube of red lipstick before applying to his purple colored lips.

After he was finished he picked up the sealed envelope and placed his freshly painted lips over the seal, leaving a kiss mark.

"If I can't have the Hibiki boy in Obelisk Blue where he belongs, _na no ne_, then I won't even allow him in the school!" Professor Cronos proclaimed with a small chuckle which quickly turned into loud cackles that echoed around his office.

* * *

After a small break it was time for the third lesson of the day and, for the freshman, it was Physical Education with Professor Emi Ayukawa, the head of the girl's dorm in Obelisk Blue.

After changing into their uniform the boys gathered in the gym waiting for their Professor to arrive; Judai stood at the front of the group, considering he couldn't see over his slightly taller classmates if he stood anywhere else, and looked around him in worry.

"Geez what is Sho doing?"

* * *

Professor Cronos carefully peered into the locker room, he took a look around making sure it was empty before he quickly scuttled into the room; the moment he was sure the locker room was empty he started opening lockers and looking inside.

"Where could that Hibiki boy's shoes be? Where could…Ah! Here they are, _Na no ne!_" The blonde grinned as he finally found a pair of red and black boots with Judai printed across the top.

Carefully he placed the letter he wrote on top of the shoes before grinning widely to himself.

* * *

Judai straightened up along with his other classmates the moment their Professor walked through the door, the brunet couldn't help but glance one more time towards the changing room door before looking back to the front.

"Hello everyone! I am Emi Ayukawa and I will be teaching you Physical Education for this year! I hope we all work well together!"

* * *

"Oh no! Class has already started!" Sho cried out as he skidded into the changing room, only just managing to stop himself falling to the ground.

He had ended up falling asleep during break and by the time he had finally woke up, he was already 10 minutes late.

Quickly he brought one of his feet up and yanked a red boot off before he reached out to open his locker in front of him; he blinked in shock though when he saw a pair of red boots already inside.

"Man come on, Aniki! You've got things mixed up. This is my locker you know…" Sho muttered to himself as he pulled out Judai's boots, intending to place them in the correct locker; before he could stand to his feet though the letter that was sitting on top of them fluttered to the ground.

"Huh? C-could this be…" He stuttered as a blush started to form on his cheeks; quickly he looked around the empty locker room before he scurried into a small gap between the lockers.

After looking around him once more he quickly pulled the letter free and started to read it out loud.

"'I've like you ever since we first met. I'll be waiting for you outside the Obelisk Blue girl dorms tonight; Asuka Tenjouin'. E-Eh?" Sho gasped in shock as he fell backwards and landed on his behind with a thump; he swallowed nervously as he tightned his grip on the letter in his hand.

"I-I got a love letter from, A-Asuka-_Kun_!"

"**Sho-**_**Kun**_**!" Asuka cried out happily with her arms spread wide as she ran through a field through of flowers.**

"**Asuka-**_**Kun**_**!" Sho cried back in return as he ran towards her form as flowers fell around them; the two of them were laughing happily as they reached out for each other's hands.**

"**I love you." Asuka whispered as her sand colored eyes shined with happy tears.**

"I'm so happy…" Sho whispered to himself with a content smile as his cheeks continued to blush scarlet.

* * *

Night soon fell across Duel Academia and all the tired students retreated to their dorms to get some much needed rest.

Judai sighed in content as he walked into his dorm wearing a simply pair of black shorts and a white t-shirt; he had a towel over his hair, which actually reached down to his shoulders when it got wet enough, and was scrubbing it dry.

"Hey Sho you better go and use the bathhouse, there's no on-?"

"Sho isn't here." Hayato cut through looking down at the younger teen with narrowed eyes; unlike his roommate Hayato was still dressed in his uniform and was sitting on his bed looking down at Judai curiously.

"Didn't the two of you go into the bathhouse together?"

"No I haven't seen him since dinner actually." Judai mused as he sat down on one of the black chairs in the room.

"Where did he disappear too?"

* * *

Sho was happily rowing a small boat across the lake that led to the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm with a smile; his mind was still on the letter he found in his locker as such he hadn't even hesitated before doing what it says.

"Asuka-_Kun,_ I'm coming!" He sung happily not at all thinking of the consequences of his actions.

* * *

Carefully Professor Cronos cut through the locks around the gates blocking off the Obelisk girl's bathhouse from intruders; he chuckled as he quickly slipped inside and jumped inside of the bush closets to bathhouse.

"_You're awesome figure really makes me jealous, Asuka-San!"_

"_Stop starring at me so much! It's embarrassing…"_

"_It seems like your breasts have gotten bigger, Momoe!"_

"_Jeez Junko-San! What are you touching?"_

"This is exactly behind the Obelisk girls bathhouse, _Na no ne_! That Hibiki boy will arrive here completely obvious to that!"

**Judai walked through the gates carefully as he looked around him. He was unaware of Professor Cronos appearing from behind him with a camera until there was a bright flash.**

"**Wha-?" Judai gasped as he spun around in shock and stared right at the camera as it flashed once again; this time getting a clean shot of his face.**

"If I get a picture of him here then everyone will think of him as a peeping tom who was spying on the Obelisk girl's bathhouse! Then that Hibiki boy will be expelled from the Academy!" The blonde laughed quietly to himself.

"_Adios!_ Wait that's Spanish; _Ciao_."

* * *

The Obelisk girl's bathhouse was more like an expensive swimming pool instead of a bathing house; everything from the fountain to the pool itself was made out of gold, it also had a lovely view outside with the giant bay window surrounding it.

"Anyway it doesn't seem like any of the boys who enrolled this year are any good; that Judai Hibiki seems like a cocky little brat and then there's the Otōto of Kaiser Ryo, talk about pathetic." Junko, a girl with brown hair and blue eyes, scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Junko…" Asuka warned softly; she knew Sho wasn't exactly the greatest person but she wouldn't stand her friends insulting the boy she had grown up with.

"Sorry, Asuka-_San_ but you agree with me about Judai Hibiki, right?"

"I don't really care about him." Asuka sighed as she brought her wash cloth up to her face and turned away from the two girls.

"Asuka-_San_!"

"That Daichi Misawa from Ra Yellow is pretty cute though right?" Momoe, a girl with black hair and brown eyes, questioned with a small smirk as her brown haired companion nodded in complete agreement.

* * *

Professor Cronos gasped as he heard footsteps coming towards him; quickly he ducked down into the bush just managing to catch sight of a red jacket.

"So he's arrived. That Hibiki boy is flying right into the flame, _Na no_ _ne_." He hissed to himself as he heard the footsteps getting closer and closer.

"It should be around here…" Sho muttered causing Professor Cronos's eyes to widen in complete shock.

"What is this? Why is Signor-Marufuji here?"

"_Who's there?_"

A stern voice suddenly called out and the blonde's eyes widened in shock as three girls suddenly looked to where he was standing in the bush.

"_A peeping tom!"_

"_Pervert!"_

"_Creep!"_

"_Ayukawa-Sensei!"_

"Y-you can't be serious! At this rate it'll be me who's going to be expelled, _Na no ne_!" Professor Cronos cried out as he covered his face between his fingers and turned and ran; sadly he wasn't looking where he was going and ended up walking straight into the lake.

* * *

Sho's eyes widened in shock when he saw a group of girls charging at him, one of them even holding a piece of rope; he couldn't even bring up his strength to fight them off and he found his hands tied tightly in front of him.

"Ow..ow ow…What is this?"

"There's no place for you to run now, you pervert." Junko stated fiercely as she and Momoe stood glaring with their towel tied tightly around their bodies; Sho's eyes widened in shock as he suddenly realized what he had just gotten himself into.

* * *

"Wait you got a love letter from Asuka-_San_?" Momoe questioned as she, Asuka and Junko stood above the kneeling blue haired teenager; they had dragged him inside of the Obelisk girl's dorm at the sight of their dormitory Professor heading towards them.

"T-that's right b-but now that I think about it, it isn't something Asuka-_Kun _would do." Sho muttered in embarrassment as Asuka glared down at him sternly; they had been friends since they were little so Sho was ashamed of his reaction to the obviously fake letter.

"What an idiot. There's no way and Obelisk Blue would right a love letter to an Osiris Red like you." Junko scoffed with a smirk but she looked away when Asuka looked at her sternly.

"I-it told me to meet you outside of the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm tonight, see?" Sho held up the letter and Junko was quick to snatch it up for the 3 of them to read; Asuka's eyes narrowed as she looked back at Sho, who had looked back towards the floor.

"I would never write such vulgar words; you should know this Sho -_Kun_." Asuka stated sternly causing Sho to squirm on his knees in embarrassment.

"W-well then who wrote it?" Sho questioned softly as Junko started reading the letter once again; she blinked in shock when she caught who it was addressed to and a small smirk appeared on her lips.

"Hey, this isn't even addressed to you! It's says 'To Judai Hibiki-_Kun'_!"

"What? N-no way." Sho stuttered in shock but Junko was more than happy to show him the letter causing Sho to wilt with even more shame.

"I-it does…"

"Jeez, talk about pathetic! Not only were you lured here by a fake love letter, that's obviously a trick to get you into trouble, but then it turns out it's wasn't even addressed to you in the first place! Just what you would expect from an Osiris Red."

"Junko!" Asuka scolded the brown haired girl sternly; she didn't really care who Junko looked down upon but she hated that it was someone she had grown up with.

"This is depressing…" Sho muttered to himself but was ignored.

"We should report him to the academy." Momoe suggested and Junko nodded in agreement.

"Peeping into the girl's bathhouse is as shameless as you could get."

"I told you I didn't peep!" Sho cried out angrily before the sound of footsteps caught the girl's attention.

"Is everything alright out here?" Emi Ayukawa questioned in concern having just come back from checking the entire area around the bathhouse for the so called 'Peeping Tom' with no such luck.

"Momoe, Junko." Asuka quietly whispered as she nodded to where Sho knelt; the two girls pushed Sho to the ground before sitting on him, much to their protests.

"W-we're fine, Ayukawa-_Sensei_! We're just a bit shaking up from what happened earlier!" Asuka reassured with a smile which the Professor gladly returned.

"_Y-You're heavy…_"

"_Rude, aren't you?"_

"_Just keep quiet!_"

"Well as I said to the other girls, there is no 'peeping tom' outside the bathhouse, so try and get a good night sleep, okay?"

"Yes _Sensei_." Asuka said simply and with another smile the Professor turned to go back to her own room, leaving the girls alone.

"Asuka-_San._" Junko said as she and Momoe stood to their feet; Asuka smiled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have something planned. Someone had intended to call Judai Hibiki out here with my name to set him out as a pervert."

"I-I don't think A-Aniki even knows what the word 'Pervert' means." Sho muttered to himself but he was once again ignored.

'Isn't this interesting? I knew I would have to battle against him sooner or later.'

* * *

"Take that, and that and that!" Judai muttered to himself as he continued to furiously mash the buttons on his game console; he was still wearing the t-shirt and shorts he was intending to wear to bed but now he had moved so he was lying on his bunk.

Suddenly his PDA started ringing forcing him to pause his game with a sigh as he answered his device.

'It's probably Sho…I bet he's gotten lost.' He thought to himself as he waited for the messenger to come up; instead of his blue haired friend though all he got was blurred static.

"What?"

"_We have Sho __Marufuji__. If you want him back then come to the Obelisk Blue girl's dorm._" The message ended up a beep leaving Judai blinking at the device.

"What's this?"

"Everything alright, Judai?" Hayato called down sleepily having noticed the sound of Judai's game had gone quiet; Judai quickly jumped out of bed, grabbed his red jacket and started putting his boots.

"Hayato if anybody comes to check on us, say that I went to get Sho because he got lost!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" The large junior called out as he sat up in his bed just in time to watch Judai grab his duel disk and attack his deck holder around his waist.

"I'm going to get Sho back!" Judai explained as he opened their door.

"But you're in your-_**SLAM**_-Pjs." Hayato finished with a sigh as realized Judai had already run off into the night, in only his shorts and t-shirt.

'Well at least he took his jacket with him.'

* * *

"Aniki…" Sho called out as Judai pulled his boat to a stop and walked onto the land; he blinked as he caught sight of the 3 girls holding Sho tightly, who's hands had been tied together by a piece of rope.

"Sho, what's going on here?"

"Well if I were to tell you that then it would be either be a very long story or a very short one." Sho explained with an embarrassed shrug.

"He was caught spying on the girls in the bathhouse!" Junko stated simply causing Judai's eyes to widen in shock; he may be very naive about some things but even he knew that was bad.

"What did you just say?"

"I told you I didn't peep!" Sho retorted angrily as he glared furiously at Junko.

"If the academy were to find out then he would defiantly get expelled." Momoe pointed out with a smirk and a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey do you want to duel me? If you win then I will look past the whole 'Peeping into the bathhouse' incident." Asuka suggested causing Sho to glare over at her.

"I keep telling you I didn't peep! You of all people should know that, Asuka-_Kun_!"

"I don't know what's going on here but whatever. I accept your duel!" Judai said as he punched his fist into his hand with his normal grin.

* * *

On mutual agreement Asuka and Judai decided to duel out on the lake; the girl's jumped into a speedboat while the boys went in the boat Judai had come in.

The brunet narrowed his eyes as he slipped his duel disk on his arm before accepting his deck back from Sho, who had been shuffling it for him.

Across the lake Asuka adjusted her own duel disk before inserting her deck; she stepped up towards the front of the boat before narrowing her eyes.

"Here I come!" Asuka warned causing Judai to grin as he placed his hand on his deck, ready to draw his hand.

"Okay, bring it!"

"DUEL!"

**LP**

**Judai Hibiki: 4000**

**Asuka Tenjouin****: 400****0**

Momoe and Junko narrowed their eyes as they sat at the end of their boat while Sho bit his lip in worry on the boy's one.

"Aniki…"

"I'll go first! Draw!" Asuka called out as she drew a 6th card to add to her hand; her eyes narrowed as she looked over her cards and quickly come up with a strategy.

"I summon Cyber Tutu (ATK: 1000/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Asuka called out as she slammed the card down on her duel disk; with a flash of pink a young teenager appeared on the field wearing a pink and blue body suit, a light blue Tutu, ballerina slippers and a visor appeared on the field with a smile.

"Ooh! She's pretty…" Sho gasped with a small blush causing Judai to look over his shoulder at the small boy in exasperation; being the only one who could see Duel Monster spirits said brunet was the only one who saw Cyber Tutu's reaction to Sho's compliment.

"_Thank you so much, Sho-Chan_!" Cyber Tutu happily replied with a swish of her pink hair as she got into position over the lake.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Asuka announced as the card appeared behind the pink haired monster bringing her turn to an end.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Judai called out as his drew his card and let out a relieved breath as his card turned out to be just what he wanted.

"I summon E-Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Judai called out and a blast of water shot out of the lake as the masked hero of water appeared on the field with a smile.

'Attack mode? But his monster is weaker than my Tutu. What's he planning?' Asuka thought to herself in confusion.

"Bubbleman's effect activates! When I successfully summon him to the field and my field is empty, I can draw 2 more cards!" Judai announced as he did just that.

'Yes!'

"Next activate the Equip Spell Card, 'Bubble Shot' and give it to Bubbleman! This raises his attack by 800 points!" Judai called out as Bubbleman held out his arm and accepted a huge bazooka like weapon, smiling when his attack points when up 1600.

"What?" Asuka gasped in shock as Judai grinned and pointed as the pink haired ballerina in front of them.

"I'm sorry but I'll be taking out your Cyber Tutu! Go Bubbleman, use Bubble Shoot!" Judai ordered and the blue coloured Hero was quick to comply as Cyber Tutu looked on fearfully.

"I think not! Trap open; 'Doble Passe'!" Asuka called out and brought her arms up as the attack went around Cyber Tutu and struck her instead; Judai's eyes went wide at the move as the girl's boat rocked slightly and Asuka's life points were struck directly.

**LP**

**Judai: 4000**

**Asuka****: 2400**

"What?"

"'Doble Passe' activates when one of my monsters is under attack. It allows me to take the attack instead of my monster but it also always her to perform a direct attack on my opponent!" Asuka proudly announced with a smirk as Cyber Tutu started spinning.

"Go Tutu! Attack with Cyber Kick!" Cyber Tutu was soon unable to be seen as she continued to spin faster and move towards Judai kicking up the lake around them; the moment she was close enough she jumped from her spin and kicked Judai hard in the shoulder causing him to cry out.

"Aniki!" Sho cried out as Judai fell down to his knees clutching his arm tightly, trembling slightly as he tried to brush of the phantom pains.

"_Judai! Are you alright?_" Bubbleman called back fearfully as Judai's life points took the hit hard.

**LP**

**Judai: 3****000**

**Asuka****: 2400**

"What a woman. To think she set up a trap like that and not even care about taking damage herself." Judai whispered as he forced himself to get back to his feet.

'I'm alright. I'm just glad that's it's only phantom pains we feel, if I had actually received injury she would have defiantly pushed my shoulder out of place!' Judai reassured Bubbleman who relaxed when his master answered him.

"What's wrong? Are you finished?" Asuka tauntingly called back causing Judai to narrow his eyes slightly before he took a quick scan of his card.

"Yeah…I end my turn." Judai reluctantly announced as he looked back up to the field.

"Then I won't hesitate to continue on, it's my turn; draw!" Asuka announced as she drew her card she smiled as she saw what she drew and quickly thought up a plan.

"I activate Cyber Tutu's effect! When her attack points are lower than my opponent's monsters then she can attack you directly!" Asuka announced causing Judai's eyes to widen once again.

"Crap!"

"Cyber Kick!"

Judai cried out as he was once again struck by the ballerina but this time he was thrown backwards as the boat rocked violently, spaying the two boys in water; Sho was quick to catch the slightly taller brunet by the top of his arms as he tried to get his breath back.

"Aniki! Are you alright?" Sho questioned as he watched Judai's life points counter take another hit.

**LP**

**Judai: 2****000**

**Asuka****: 2400**

"I'm alright, Sho." Judai reassured as he carefully pushed himself to his feet so to avoid himself falling into the water which would be freezing at this time of year.

"Next I activate the spell card; 'Prima Light'! This allows me to sacrifice my Cyber Tutu to special summon my Cyber Prima (ATK: 2300/DEF: 1600)!" Asuka called out as Cyber Tutu vanished with a lash of pink light as a new monster took her place; this one was wearing a grey body suit with 2 metal rings around her waist and a blue and red mask covering half her face.

"This means I'll be attacking you again Judai!" Asuka announced causing Judai's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?"

"Go Cyber Prima! Use Cyber Light!" Asuka ordered and her newly summoned monster was quick to comply, and attacked Judai's monster.

"I activate 'Bubble Shot's' effect! When my Bubbleman is targeted for an attack I can allow 'Bubble Shot' to take it instead; which means all battle damage turns to zero!" Judai called as Bubbleman's bazooka was destroyed returning his attack points to their original number.

"I end my turn." Asuka scowled as her Cyber Prima returned back to her side of the field; Judai released a relieved breath as the duel came to a standstill.

"That was too close..."

"No less from our, Asuka-_San_! You're magnificent!" Momoe smiled happily while she links her fingers together; beside her Junko narrowed her eyes slightly with her smirk.

"Keep it up and pummel this guy into the dust!" She laughed causing Sho's eyes to narrow his eyes.

"Don't lose, Aniki; do you best!" Sho cheered fiercely causing Judai to smirk over his shoulder at his smaller friend.

"You've got a lot of nerve, haven't you?" Junko called out causing Sho to back up in his seat nervously.

"W-well not really…" He stuttered causing the two girls to smirk at each other.

"Do you want to go swimming naked in the lake?" Momoe suggested causing Sho's eyes to widen in complete shock.

"That's sexual harassment!" He objected causing Junko to cross her arms over her chest and narrow her eyes.

"What are you talking about? A peeping tom doesn't have any right to say such things like that!"

"I told you I wasn't peeping! Asuka-_Kun _is my childhood friend; she should know that I would never do such a thing!" Sho retorted in frustration as he tightened his grip on the ors in his hands.

"I'm not finished just yet! It's my turn, draw!" Judai called out breaking up the argument as he quickly drew his card and looked at his hand.

"I summon E-Hero Featherman (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Judai called out as he the green hero appeared on the field with a huge gust of wind; Judai smiled as he watched both Bubbleman and Featherman nod to each other in greeting.

"Just what are you planning? Those monsters of yours don't stand a chance against Cyber Prima." Asuka pointed out but she blinked in confusion when Judai smirked.

"We'll see about that."

"What?"

"I activate the spell card from my hand; 'Special Hurricane'! By sending 1 card from my hand to my graveyard, I can destroy all special summoned monsters on the field!" Judai announced causing Asuka's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?" She cried out just before her Cyber Prima was destroyed with a huge gust of wind; both boats rocked dangerous as Asuka and Judai tried to keep their balance.

"This means your wide open for a direct attack! Go my E-Heroes; use Bubble Shoot and Feather Break to attack Asuka's life points directly!" Judai ordered and the green and blue heroes were quick to comply.

Asuka cried out as she struck by not only a wave of bubbles but also a huge tornado made completely of feathers.

"Asuka-_San_!" Momeo and Junko both cried out in worry as the tall blonde fell down to her knees while holding her head.

**LP**

**Judai: 2****000**

**Asuka****: 600**

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn!" Judai finished as his E-Heroes returned to their places and a card appeared behind them.

"Great work, Aniki!" Sho cheered with a happy grin causing Judai to release a small laugh as he waited for Asuka to start her turn.

"My turn, draw!" Asuka called as she drew her card and quickly looked at it; she smirked she realised it the card she had been waiting for since the start of the duel.

"Seems like it's time for me to stop playing around! I activate the spell card 'Fusion'! I fuse together my Etoile Cyber (ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600) with my Blade Skater (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500) to fusion summon my Cyber Blader (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Asuka called out as she pulled out the 3 cards from her hand; with a flash of light a woman wearing red and blue appeared on the field.

"I now activate one of her monster effects! When you have two monsters on the field, I can double her attack points!" Asuka announced and Judai's eyes widened in shock as Cyber Blader glowed a bright white. (ATK: 4200/DEF: 800)

"Let's go! Cyber Blader, attack his Bubbleman with Cyber Blade Kick!" Asuka ordered and her fusion monster quickly charged towards the blue masked hero.

"Trap open; 'Hero Barrier'! I can only activate this as long as I have an E-Hero monster on my side of field, when it gets targeted by an attack I can negate it!" Judai announced as he held his hand out towards his facedown card; a spinning shield appeared out of the card and flew in front of Bubbleman blocking Cyber Blader's attack.

"I end my turn." Asuka finished as her Cyber Blader returned back into her position.

"Seems like you were too cocky! Just because you're the Otōto of Hibiki-_Sensei_ doesn't make you a powerful duelist! It just makes you arrogant." Junko called out with a smirk as Momoe laughed slightly beside her.

"Sorry to say this but come Asuka-_San_'s next turn you're as good as expelled!"

"I don't really care what happens to me even though I did nothing wrong but I won't let you get away with treating my Aniki, who come to save me, like a fool!" Sho snapped back causing Asuka to blink in shock.

'Sho-_Kun_…I've never seen you like this before…'

"Don't lose, Aniki!" Sho begged causing Judai to chuckle as he looked over his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry about it, Sho!"

'Even though he has 2000 life points left he won't last past my next attack. Just what is he planning on doing in 1 turn?' Asuka thought to herself.

'Even though I've got 2 monsters on the field, neither stands a chance against Asuka's Cyber Blader. If I don't get something good this draw, then it's all over. I can't let that happen! It's all on this last draw!' Judai thought to himself fiercely as he placed his fingers on his deck.

"It's my turn, draw!" Judai called out and he drew what would be his last card; his eyes widened when he caught sight of the very familiar card and a grin appeared on his face.

"It finally came!" Judai gasped in relief causing Asuka's eyes to narrow; quickly he scanned his hand and grabbed another card.

"I place 1 card facedown and then activate the spell card 'Fusion'!" Judai called out as he proudly showed of the spell card in his hand.

"I fuse together Featherman and Bubbleman to fusion summon, E-Hero Sailorman (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Judai announced as his two E-Heroes vanished with a flash of white to reveal the fusion monster; his body was completely silver and he wore a modified sailor outfit with two anchors attacked to his arms.

"So what? Even though Cyber Blader's attack points have returned to normal, your monster still doesn't have enough power to stand up to her." Asuka pointed out only to have Judai to smirk at her.

"Sailorman's monster effect activates! As long as I have a card in my trap and spell zone, Sailorman can attack you directly!" Judai announced causing Asuka's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?"

"Go Sailorman! Attack Asuka with Sailor Slash!"

Sailorman brought up both his fists and with a yell he threw them forward releasing the two anchors straight towards Asuka's shocked form; the tall blonde cried out as her remaining life points were struck hard.

**LP**

**Judai: 2****000**

**Asuka****: ****0**

"Gotcha!" Judai called out with his usual pose just before both boats rocked viciously.

"Ah no!" Judai called out as he flared his arms trying to keep his balance; it didn't help though and Judai fell over the edge of the boat and into the lake with a loud splash.

"Aniki!" Sho cried out as he saw the brunet disappear underneath the water just before he heard another splash.

"Asuka-_San!_" Both Junko and Momoe cried out as they looked over the edge of their own boat in shock.

Suddenly both Asuka and Judai resurfaced with gasps of air; the brunet coughed as he threw his left arm, which held his Duel Disk on, over the edge of his boat.

"Asuka! Are you alright?" Judai called out as he looked to where the dripping wet blonde was slowly being pulled back into her own boat by the girls.

"I'm alright." Asuka reassured as Sho quickly grabbed Judai by his wrists and pulled the soaked brunet back into the boat.

"Aniki, are you alright?" Sho questioned in concern as Judai slowly started to shiver from the cold but still the brunet smiled at him in reassurance.

"I'm alright, Sho. It's just a good thing around decks are waterproof, ne?" Judai laughed as pulled his deck free before turning off his Duel Disk.

"Aniki-"

"Achoo!"

Sho sighed as Judai looked back at him with a sheepish smile, after turning his head away so he didn't sneeze on his friend.

"I don't think it's your deck you should be worrying about, Aniki."

* * *

**5****th**** September 2013**

"Achoo!"

"You know I'm starting to think you do this on purpose! It's like you want me to get grey hairs!" Midori huffed as she adjusted the covers over the fever ridden brunet.

"I was told not to reveal my secrets!" Judai retorted nasally because of his blocked nose; Midori laughed quietly as she reached down and pulled a damp cloth out of the water bowl by her feet.

"But really what were you thinking on going out there in your Pjs? It's freezing out there and then you end up falling into a freezing cold lake!" Midori muttered as she carefully placed the cloth on Judai's hot forehead causing the brunet to release a sigh of relief.

After accepting a blanket from Asuka, who had one placed around her shoulders, the blonde had promised to up hold her end of the bargain; neither of the girls would report Sho to the academy and he was free to go.

Sho was more than happy with the results and after a quick goodbye to Asuka he started rowing the boat back towards the dock, so he could Judai warmed up; he had wanted to get Midori to make sure the brunet was alright but Judai convinced him not to.

Judai didn't have a choice in the matter come morning and Sho woke up to find Judai with a fever and coughing badly; with a quick check up, Midori announced it was a simply cold and after a few days rest Judai would be as good as new.

"Hey, Asuka got sick too." Judai pointed out weakly as his eyes started to drop; the cold medication he had been forced to take was started to take effect and he found himself becoming pretty sleepy.

"That's true but Tenjouin-_Kun _admitted that she thought she may have been coming down with something for a couple of days now; the fall into the lake just simply brought it up quicker." Midori retorted but when she looked up she saw Judai had already fallen asleep.

"You've only been here for 3 days and already you've caused so much trouble." She whispered quietly with a small smile; she reached out to stroke his double toned brown hair softly before standing and leaving the room.

Sho was probably wondering if Judai's okay and Midori is more than happy to keep him up to date on his 'Big Bro's' condition.

* * *

"_Mamma mia!_ After all that trouble and that Hibiki boy is still here! Not even that but both he and Signor-Asuka are sick! What a terrible situation, _Na no ne_!" Professor Cronos groaned to himself as he paced around his office angrily; finally he sighed before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'll just have to think of something else. Mark my words I will get that Hibiki boy out of this school even if it's the last thing I do, _Na no ne_!"

* * *

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _- The term used for Older or Big brother._

-**Okaa/Kaa** (母, {Respected} Mother) - _The term used for ones mother._

**-Otou/Tou **(父, {Respected} Father) – _The term used for ones father._

**-****Denka** (星の王子, Your Highness/Young Prince) –_ A name given to a young prince; Judai is often called this by his monsters and all though he is unaware why he's long since accept it._

-**Onee** (姉, Respected Elder Sister_) – Term used for a respected older sister but also if the person has 2 older sisters, Onee is used for the eldest._

-**Sensei **(先生, Teacher) – _Term used for someone who teachers something to someone else. This could be used for teachers at schools and also doctors._

**-****Onii** (兄弟, Respected Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother but also if the person has 2 older brothers, Onii is used for the eldest._

_-_** Kouchou **(校長, Principal, schoolmaster, headmaster) – _Used for the person in charge of the school; people generally use this by saying 'Kouchou Name-Sensei'._


	4. Episode 4: The Green Eyed Monster

**Universe: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**Parings: **Rivalshipping (_ManjomeXJudai_), Sageshipping (_MisawaXAsuka_), Mentions of Idolshipping (_RyoXFubuki_).

**Spoilers: **Anime & Manga

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't belong to me. All the decks, cards and characters belong to their respected owners.

**Warnings: **SlightSwearing, Slight Violence, Slight Blood. Mild Romance & Yaoi.

**Authors Notes:**

Man the duel today was hard, Misawa thinks too much! It's so hard to remember that I've got put in his thoughts when with Judai he simply acts; but I managed it and I think I did alright!

You know I was looking up a name for Johan, for reasons you guys won't find out about until Season 3 :P, and I discovered the meaning of the name 'Kaiser'. I was always wondered this because even in wiki it doesn't say what Ryo is actually being called, when they call him 'Kaiser' their actually calling him Emperor Ryo how cool is that?

At the moment I've got a friend living with me, so it'll be a bit harder for me to get my chapters out but I promise I will try!

Finally this chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, but that's because there's only so far you can go with 2 Manga chapters.

Anyway please enjoy and tell me what you think ^_^

* * *

**Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows**

**Episode 4- ****The Green Eyed Monster! Battle for the Name!**

* * *

**12****th**** October 2013**

"_I set two cards face down. Then I summon E-Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode! __I next activate the equipment spell card 'Spark Gun' and give it to Sparkman! This card allows me to switch the battle position of any monster 3 times-"_

"_My turn, draw! I summon E-Hero Burst Lady (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in attack mode! __With that nasty trap card taken care of I can now active a spell from hand called 'Burst Impact! This allows me to destroy all monsters on the field in attack mode as long as E-Hero Burst Lady is on the field!"_

"_I summon E__-Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defence mode!"_

"_I summon __E-Hero __Featherman (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!"_

"_I summon E-Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in attack mode! __Bubbleman's effect activates! When I successfully summon him to the field and my field is empty, I can draw 2 more cards! __Next activate the Equip Spell Card, 'Bubble Shot' and give it to Bubbleman! This raises his attack by 800 points!"_

"_With that I activate 1 finale spell card! The spell card 'Fusion'! With this I fuse the Featherman in my hand with my Burst Lady on the field to fusion summon E-Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) in attack mode! __Flame Wingman's effect activates! You take damage equal to your destroyed monsters attack points!"_

"_Next activate the spell card 'Fusion'! I fuse E-Hero Burst Lady with the E-Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) to summon E-Hero Rampart Gunner (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) in defence mode! __I activate Rampart Gunner's effect; when she's placed in defence mode I can half her attack points and have her attack your Life Points directly!"_

"_I fuse together Featherman and Bubbleman to fusion summon, E-Hero Sailorman (ATK: 1400/DEF: 1000) in attack mode! __Sailorman's monster effect activates! As long as I have a card in my trap and spell zone, Sailorman can attack you directly!"_

"Judai you have an amazing deck. You fuse your monsters with such skill for someone at your age and then there's the spell cards you have to back up your monster when you can't fuse, truly amazing." Daichi Misawa muttered to himself as he continued to look through the multiple videos he had collected about Judai's duels.

"Someone with your skills shouldn't be Osiris that's for sure." He chuckled as he typed something on the computer allowing Judai's student file to appear on the screen.

"He got a full score on his practical and even when he loses, he's all smiles. This guy never ceases to amaze me." He smiled not noticing someone walking into the room until they spoke.

"Oh, Misawa-_Kun_ have you researched all of the duels Judai's took part in, even the one against me?" Daichi blushed as he looked into the familiar sandy coloured eyes of Asuka Tenjouin.

"Asuka-_San!_ Ah, yes I have." The Ra Yellow stammered causing Asuka to laugh quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"That's what I would expect the prodigy of Ra Yellow. Oh! You even have the duel between Judai and Manjome-_Kun_! What did you think of that?" Asuka questioned curiosity as she leaned over slightly to look at the computer; Daichi cleared his throat before he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well I've discovered anything is possible when facing Judai Hibiki but the only thing I'm disappointed in is that it wasn't me who put a dent in Manjome's perfect record, tie or not." Daichi replied simply causing Asuka to smirk slightly.

"In any case I've decided he'll be next challenge, the Otōto of Koyo-_San_ and Hibiki-_Sensei_."

"Well they say you're the top student of freshman year in Ra Yellow, so how would you analyze Judai then?" Asuka asked and Daichi hummed as he looked off to the side slightly in thought.

"Well his deck is brilliant and most of his monsters are E-Heroes but the attributes are all over the place; also his E-Heroes gain strength from spell cards and he's always ready to defend himself with trap cards." Daichi summarized before he sighed.

"The one thing that bugs me though is his luck at drawing cards." The Ra Yellow admitted as he reached up to scratch the side of his noise lightly when Asuka looked at him curiosity.

"I've noticed his drawing skills get stronger and stronger the closer you get to the climax of the duel, and that's one thing you can't estimate!"

"Even if your opponent had a trap set and was powering up their monster, all it would take was one draw to turn things around." Asuka agreed as she rested her back against the computer desk lightly.

"Yes. I envy him in all honestly; he'd be the kind of person that people would call a genius." Daichi admitted as he closed his eyes with a sigh; Asuka chuckled lightly again.

"I see. So that's the results of Misawa-_Sensei_'s research, you've concluded that Judai Hibiki is a genius." Asuka teased causing Daichi to blush slightly.

"Well all I can is study on these things." Daichi said bashfully causing Asuka to chuckle quietly once again.

"Either way, your insight was amazing to hear for myself instead of rumours for a change." Asuka said gratefully causing Daichi to smile.

"Y-you're welcome." He practically whispered but before Asuka could make her way to the door, a loud peeping filled the room from her the pouch on her side.

"Oh! My PDA, I wonder who could be…well speak of the devil." Asuka whispered to herself as she recognised the user name.

"Eh?" Daichi questioned to himself but Asuka ignored him as she answered the video call.

"Hey, Judai. What's up?"

"_Hey Asuka! Well me and Sho were wondering if we can borrow your Battle City DVD?_"

"Again? But I only just got it back from you!" Asuka complained as she walked out of the room; not noticing Daichi stared at her form completely shocked.

"Why did Asuka get a video call from J-Judai? W-why does Judai h-have A-Asuka-_San_'s PDA name?" Daichi whispered to himself quietly.

"WHY?" He screamed not realising his shout had scared the students who were walking by.

* * *

"How did Judai get hold of Asuka-_San_'s pen name?" Daichi to sighed to himself as he walked through the busy halls of Duel Academia central gloomily; after a month of being here, every student had made their PDA's private and changed their names so that you would have to ask the person you wanted to contact for their name before you even tried.

'How did he do it? Did he ask her outright?' Daichi questioned to himself not realizing he had made it to the break area of Dual Academia Central; at least until he looked up.

"That's…" Daichi gasped quietly to himself as he caught sight of two familiar figures sitting underneath a palm tree, talking together happily.

"Judai!" Daichi called as he quickly started running towards to where Judai was sitting next to a laughing Sho; the brunet looked up in confusion at the sound of his name.

"H-hey there, Misawa." Judai nervously replied as he watched the Ra Yellow pant for breath; Daichi cleared his throat before he finally looked up at the Osiris brunet.

"Good afternoon, Judai. There's something I want to ask you."

* * *

"Huh? Calling Asuka?" Judai questioned in confusion as he scratched the back of his head; he had expected Daichi to have something serious to ask him.

"Yes. How did you get her name for her PDA?" Daichi asked patiently; he knew being impatient with Judai never worked, you not only become unnecessarily frustrated but the brunet in question also becomes completely lost.

"Oh! Well she has all kinds of duelling material that I sometimes borrow but I ended having her Card Catalogue when she needed it and she had no way to get in contact with me." Judai explained and Sho nodded in agreement beside him.

"She came all the way to the Red Dorms looking for, Aniki!"

"So to stop it happening again, we decided to trade PDA names!" Judai finished with his impish grin even as Daichi looked at him in shock.

'T-this guy…He got Asuka-_San_'s name just by his usual naive self!'

"But why did you want to know about that, Misawa?" Judai questioned curiosity and Daichi blanched as he tried to think up an excuse.

"Uh…well uh...Oh! Your PDA is going off." Daichi pointed out as he heard a loud peeping coming from Judai's hip; he mental released a sigh of relief as Judai pulled out the device.

"Oh, it's a message from Asuka!"

"What good timing." Sho commented as Daichi clenched his teeth angrily while looking off to the side.

'What? He even gets video messages from Asuka-_San_?'

"_Hey Judai! I'm afraid I haven't got my Battle City DVD at the moment, I lent it out to Momoe this morning._"

"Damn it. She's already loaned it out." Judai moaned in disappointment and Sho pouted beside him.

"Aww! I wanted to see it." Sho mumbled sadly and Daichi blinked as he came out of his thoughts.

"I have the Battle City DVD if you want to watch it. I also have the Pegasus's Island DVD as well." Daichi admitted causing the two Osiris's eyes to widened in shock.

"P-Pegasus's Island…? T-that's so rare!" Sho gasped as he and Judai jumped to their feet.

"I want to see that so badly!" Judai admitted as he looked up at the Ra Yellow pleadingly causing Daichi to step back slightly.

"Please let us borrow it?"

"Well sure but…" Daichi trailed off as a thought come to his mind; he had wanted Asuka's pen name ever since he first met her last month but there was no way he was brave enough to ask her himself.

But maybe…

"But first you have got to defeat me in a duel!" Daichi finished with a prideful smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Aww don't be so stingy Misawa-_Kun! _Just let us borrow it!" Sho objected angrily causing Daichi to chuckle.

"But this is _Duel_ Academia and every conflict should be solved with a duel." Daichi pointed out before he turned and looked at the surpassingly silent brunet.

"Unless of course you're afraid to face me in a duel?" The Ra Yellow taunted and Judai's eyes narrowed.

"I don't run away from a duel! I accept your challenge, Misawa!" Judai retorted as he clenched his fist in front of him; the brunet paused as he realized something.

"Wait, what happens if you win? You must want something from me to suggest this, right?" Judai pointed out and Daichi's eyes widened in slight shock before he looked to the side with a blush.

"Yes, that's true. If I win you must give me…Asuka-_San_'s pen name." Daichi mumbled as he lost his confidence before he could finish his request.

"What? I couldn't hear you." Judai admitted and Daichi's blush deepened as he repeated his request once again.

The two Osiris Reds fell silent before Daichi's wish sunk in and together the two of them burst out laughing.

"Y-you only want A-Asuka's n-name?" Judai gasped between giggles and Daichi growled as he picked both boys up slightly underneath his arms.

"Stop laughing! People are starting to stare!" The Ra Yellow was ignored though as the two boys continued to laugh loudly.

"Damn it! Come on! We have to go somewhere else, where no one else will be." Daichi started walking with the boys underneath his arms, ignoring the strange stares he was receiving with only a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Stop laughing!"

* * *

Daichi had decided to drag the boys in front of the Osiris Red girl's dorm, considering there were only 3 girls in the Red dorm it was one of the most deserted places on the campus.

"You know if you wanted Asuka's pen name so badly, you could just ask me to give it to you." Judai pointed out, still giggling slightly from earlier.

"You're not just telling me, I do have my pride you know." Daichi retorted as he slipped his duel disk on his arm and Judai followed his example.

'If you had any pride at all, you would be asking Asuka-_Kun_ yourself instead of getting it from someone else.' Sho thought to himself mildly but kept his thoughts to himself.

"Besides I've been meaning to duel you ever since our practical exam, Judai Hibiki the Otōto of Hibiki-_Sensei_." Daichi smirked as he shuffled his deck.

"Same to you. Daichi Misawa the top student of Ra Yellow. I've been looking forward to this duel for some time." Judai grinned right back while shuffling his own deck.

In sync both boys slammed their decks into their duel disk before activating them.

"DUEL!"

**LP**

**Daichi Misawa: 4000**

**Judai Hibiki: 4000**

"I'll go first, draw!" Daichi called out as he drew his 6th card and added it to his hand; his mind worked quickly as he planned what to do.

"I'll summon Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400/DEF**: **1100) in defence mode!" He called out as a red and white dragon appeared on the field with a loud roar.

"I place 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

'Judai, this isn't the deck I wanted to battle you with. Even so my DRAGON deck will not be something you will find easy to defeat.' The Ra Yellow thought to himself with a smirk with Judai returned witsh his own grin.

"A DRAGON deck, huh? My turn, Draw!" Judai announced as he added his 6th card to his hand and quickly looked at his options.

"I summon E-Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in attack mode!" Judai called as the huge clay monster appeared on the field with a growl.

'Attack mode? He must have an equip spell!' Daichi thought to himself as Judai reached for another card in his hand.

"Next I activate the equip spell card 'Mud Max' and give it to Clayman! This raises his attack by 400 points!" Judai explained as Clayman jumped into a muddy looking go-cart. (ATK: 1200/DEF: 2000)

'I knew it!'

"Go Clayman! Attack his Masked Dragon with Mud Drive Crush!"

"I think not! Trap card open: 'Malevolent Catastrophe'! This card only activates when my opponent declares an attack! With this I can destroy 1 trap or spell card on my opponents field, meaning it's farewell to 'Mud Max'!" Daichi announced causing Judai's eyes to widen in shock as Clayman's vehicle was destroyed just as he was about to attack Masked Dragon; as his attack points dropped he was destroyed by a wave of fire.

_(__**Author's Note: **__I know Mud Max originally gives E-Hero Clayman 300 more ATK points but I really needed to use it's effect; it was also a good card for Misawa to use his trap card against. So yes originally both monsters would have destroyed themselves, but only Judai would have taken damage. This way Misawa would have taken damage if it wasn't for his trap card.)_

**LP**

**Misawa: 4000**

**Judai: 3700**

"Tch! I activate 'Mud Max's' effect! When it's destroyed I can special summon 1 level 4 or less E-Hero from my hand to the field!" Judai called out as he quickly grabbed a card from his hand.

"Come, E-Hero Featherman (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)!" The green coloured monster appeared on the field with a flap of his wings before crouching down in defence mode.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn."

'Okay not a good start Judai. You've almost emptied your hand, 1 of your monsters have been sent to the graveyard and already you've lost some life points.' Judai thought to himself wearily but still he was grinning.

'But this is defiantly getting exciting.'

'Just what you expect from the Otōto of Koyo & Midori Hibiki, Judai's not only inherited the talent of Fusion but he's also brilliant with spell cards. Featherman has 1000 points for both defences and attack, Masked Dragon can easily destroy it but…' Daichi's thought trailed off as he looked at Judai's facedown card.

'I bet that's something like 'Negate Attack' which would not only stop my attack but also give Judai a chance to get 'Fusion', which he would most likely getting the next turn.' Daichi narrowed his eyes as he placed 2 fingers on his deck.

'I'll just have to take that risk!'

"My turn, draw!" Daichi called out and looked at the card he had just drawn; his eyes widened slightly before he smirked and looked at the 3 other cards he held.

"I place 1 card facedown and then I switch Masked Dragon to attack mode! With this I'll be attacking your Featherman Judai!" Daichi announced as his dragon stood to its feet.

"Crap!"

"Go Masked Dragon! Attack Featherman with Burning Resolution!" The red and white dragon was quick to comply and, to Daichi's shock, Featherman was destroyed in a wave of flames.

**LP**

**Misawa: 4000**

**Judai: 3300**

'Sorry Featherman.' Judai thought to himself sadly before he slashed his hand out towards his face down card.

"Trap card open; Hero Signal!" Judai announced as the clad flip up letting a loose a bright light with letter H clearly seen.

"When 1 of my monsters is destroyed I can use this to summon a level 4 or less monster as long as it has E-Hero in its name." Judai summarized as he fanned out his deck and grabbed a card.

"I special summon E-Hero Burst Lady (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800)in attack mode!" Judai called as his fiery red hero appeared on the field with a wave of flames.

"I end my turn." Daichi announced as his Masked Dragon returned to its place.

* * *

"Judai? Are you in here?" Asuka questioned as she knocked on Judai's and Sho's dorm room; she heard loud grumbling before the door was yanked open.

"You're Hayato, right?" Asuka questioned as she saw a slightly older teenager glaring at her behind the barely open door; Hayato nodded and Asuka gave a small smile.

"Is Judai in? I have the DVD he was asking for."

"He's not here. He and Sho were going to some snacks from Tomoi-_San_ but they haven't gotten back yet." Hayato explained with a shrug causing Asuka to sigh.

"Geez and I come all the way here as well; his PDA is off as well." She said as she as she took a look at her device while biting her lip.

* * *

"Then it's my turn, draw!" Judai called out as he drew his next card; quickly he scanned the 3 cards he held and quickly came to a decision.

"I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed'; this allows me to draw to more cards from deck!" Judai announced as he did just that turning his 2 cards into 4.

'Yes!' He thought to himself happily as he saw he had drew one of his key cards; quickly he slipped the card into his hand and grabbed another one.

"It's time to get this duel moving! But first I think we need a change of scenery, my Heroes true strength can't come out without a proper battlefield!" Judai announced as he twisted his duel disk up, allowing the card slot to open on the side.

"I activate the field spell card 'Skyscraper!'" Judai called and with a great rumble hundreds of giant buildings suddenly formed around the duelling duo.

"When an E-Hero goes to battle with a monster with higher attack points, I can raise my monsters attack by 1000!" Judai announced causing Burst Lady to smirk as she glowed bright red. (ATK: 2200/DEF: 800).

'Amazing! From his reaction he must have drew 'Fusion' just then but he didn't activate it meaning he didn't have the right monsters this turn.' Daichi thought to himself.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed Sho pulling out his PDA which was beeping loudly.

"Oh! It's from Asuka-_Kun!_"

'What?' Daichi thought to himself in complete shock as he watched Sho watch the message and then reply with his own.

"Go Burst Lady-?"

"Time out!"

"Huh?" Judai cried out as he fell to the ground in shock as Daichi continued to keep his palms together in a T shape.

'Even Judai's 'Otōto' has Asuka-_San_'s name? I can't believe it!'

"Hey can I continue now?" Judai called out with his hands on his hips, Daichi blinked and shook with his head as he forced himself to concentrate.

"S-Sure!"

'I've just got to win this duel and then Asuka-_San's _pen name will be mine!'

"Go Burst Lady; destroy that dragon with Burst Fire!" Judai ordered and Burst Lady was more than happy to comply; she had never had someone stop her attack before with a 'Time Out', it was annoying.

"_You're mine, you masked bastard!_" Burst Lady shouted gleefully causing Judai to laugh nervously as she fired a huge fireball at the dragon destroying it.

"_That was for Featherman!_"

**LP**

**Misawa: 3200**

**Judai: 3300**

"I activate Masked Dragon's monster effect! When it's destroyed in battle and sent to the graveyard, I special summon 1 DRAGON type monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck!" Daichi announced as he quickly skimmed through his deck and grabbed a card.

"Come, Twin-Headed Behemoth (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1200)!" With a loud roar a dark colour dragon appeared on the field; it's two heads glared down at Judai and Burst Lady menacing.

"_You don't scare me you overgrown dog!_" Burst Lady scoffed as she crossed her arms over her chest; Judai smiled as he reached for 1 last card in his hand.

"Not bad, Misawa. I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Judai finished as his facedown card appeared on the field and Burst Lady returned to her place.

'Another trap card, huh? I know for sure that the card on the left in his hand is a 'Fusion' spell card.'

"Oh good I made it." A familiar voice gasped out in relief breaking Daichi from his thoughts; he and Judai looked to the side in curiosity just in time to see Asuka walked through one of the hologram buildings to stand beside Sho.

"It's only on the 3rd turn, Asuka-_Kun._" Sho reassured as she watched Asuka wave in reply to Judai's own greeting.

"So their finally duelling, huh? By why keep it a secret?"

"Misawa-_Kun_ said something about pride or something like that." Sho shrugged as two of them turned their attention back to the duel.

'Oh god! What's she doing here?' Daichi thought to himself in a panic as he shakily reached out to place two fingers on his deck.

"It's my turn, draw!" Daichi called out nervously as he added another card to his hand and quickly looked through them.

"Unfortunately I don't have the same luck as you do Judai but I'm fully prepared for that! I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed' and draw 2 more cards!" The Ra Yellow announced as he did just that.

"Next I activate a 2nd spell card; 'Reload'! I add my entire hand to my deck and the shuffle it before drawing the same amount of cards I returned." He explained as he returned his hand to his deck, shuffled and then re-drew his 7 cards; he smirked as he realized he had a much better draw this time.

"See? It's all in the strategy. I activate the spell card 'Foolish Burial'; I select 1 monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard, I chose my Darkblaze Dragon!" Daichi said as he slid both the spell card and the monster into his graveyard.

"Now I'll summon Decoy Dragon (ATK: 300/DEF: 200) in attack mode!" He announced and with a adorable whine a white and blue dragon appeared on the field.

"Just what are you planning?" Judai muttered causing Daichi to smirk as he slashed his hand towards his facedown card.

"Spell card open; 'Lightning Vortex'! By discarding 1 card from my hand, I can destroy all the monsters you control!" Daichi announced proudly as Judai's eyes widened in shock.

"What?" The brunet cried out just as Daichi's spell card released a wave of electricity that slammed into Burst Lady, destroying the FIRE monster with a scream.

"Burst Lady!"

"I'm not done yet, Judai! I know for a fact you have a 'Fusion' card in your hand and I'm not letting you use it!" Daichi promised as Judai flinched backwards in shock.

"H-how does he know that?" The Osiris brunet gasped as Daichi pointed his hand towards his remaining facedown card.

"Spell card open; 'Card of Destruction'! Both players send their entire hand to their graveyards and then draw the same amount of cards they just destroyed!"

"Crap." Judai groaned as he sent his two cards, one of them being his Fusion card, to the graveyard and drew two more; he blinked as he saw what he had just drawn.

"Now you're wide open for a direct attack! So Twin-Headed Behemoth and Decoy Dragon attack Judai directly!" Daichi ordered and his two dragons were quick to comply, blasting Judai with two waves of fire causing the brunet to cry out.

**LP**

**Misawa: 3200**

**Judai: 1500**

"Amazing! In that one move Misawa-_Kun_ inflicted 1800 points of damage to Judai!" Asuka gasped as Sho crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well it would be amazing if it wasn't all jealousy on Misawa-_Kun_'s part."

"What do you mean?" Asuka questioned in confusion causing Sho to blush slightly as he looked away from the blonde.

"Well…you're quite the enchantress, Asuka-_Kun._"

"What?"

"N-never mind!" Sho stammered as his face became redder in his embarrassment.

"I end my turn!" Daichi announced with a confident smirk as his dragons returned back to his side of the field.

'Everything is coming together. No matter what Judai draws next it won't be enough to take on Twin-Headed Behemoth, meaning he'll have no choice but to go for Decoy Dragon; when he does I'll be able to summon my Darkblaze Dragon from my graveyard and with its monster effect, Judai will be finished!'

"It's my turn, draw!" Judai announced but he laughed when he saw what he had drawn causing Daichi to narrow his eyes.

"My Heroes always come through for me! I summon E-Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400) in attack mode!"Judai announced as his blue masked hero appeared with a show of electricity.

"Next I activate the spell card 'Card of Sanctity'! With this we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Judai quickly drew 3 more cards while Daichi drew 2.

'Yes!'

"I'm sorry Misawa, but I'm going to bring this duel to a close! I activate my facedown card 'Monster Reborn!' I can select 1 monster from either mine or my opponent's graveyard and special summon it to the field! So return E-Hero Clayman!" Judai called as his graveyard glowed brightly; with a loud raor the familiar clay monster appeared on the field.

"Misawa even though you did get rid of my original 'Fusion' card, a good duelist is always ready with a backup plan! I activate a spell card 'Fusion!'" Daichi's blinked in shock as he saw the familiar spell card in the brunet's hand.

'Impossible! He managed to draw another Fusion card?'

"With this I fuse together my Sparkman with my Clayman, to fusion summon E-Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500)!" Judai called and with a flash of light a giant purple and yellow monster appeared on the field.

"A-amazing…" Daichi gasped from behind his wall of dragons, causing Judai to smirk as he reached for another card in his hand.

"I'm not done yet! I activate a spell card from my hand; 'Miracle Fusion!'" Judai announced proudly as his graveyard once again started to glow.

"What? He's going to fusion summon another monster?"

"When I remove both Burst Lady and Featherman in my graveyard from the game, it'll allow me to fusion summon E-Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!_"_ With a loud roar the red and green fire monster appeared beside Thunder Giant.

'Unbelievable! Even though I got rid of his normal 'Fusion' card, he still manages to draw 2 different types of 'Fusion' cards!' The Ra Yellow thought to himself as Judai's fusion monster slowly lowered itself to the field.

"I activate Thunder Giant's effect! When a monster on my opponent's field has less attack points than Thunder Giant's he can destroy it!" Judai announced causing Daichi to step back in shock.

"Damn!"

"Thunder Giant, destroy Decoy Dragon!" The giant was quick to comply with a loud yell it held his hand above the small dragon and destroy it with a blast of static.

'No! Because Decoy Dragon wasn't destroyed in battle I can't activate his monster effect to bring back my Darkblaze Dragon!' Daichi thought to himself in frustration.

"Thunder Giant, attack Twin-Headed Behemoth with Static Shockwave!" Judai ordered and with another blast of electricity Daichi's 2nd monster was destroyed.

**LP**

**Misawa: 2300**

**Judai: 1500**

"Now Flame Wingman, attack Misawa directly with Skyscraper Shoot!" Judai's favourite monster was quick to comply and Daichi cried out as he was blasted by a wave of flames.

**LP**

**Misawa: 200**

**Judai: 1500**

'I still have life points left! I can use my own 'Monster Reborn' to bring my Darkblaze Dragon and because of his effect Twin-Headed Behemoth will also return to me!' Daichi reassured himself but his eyes widened when he saw Judai smirking and reaching for another card in his hand.

"I activate 1 finale spell card from my hand, 'De-Fusion'; which allows me to bring back both Sparkman and Clayman to the field!" Judai announced as Thunder Giant glowed brightly before the blue and clay hero appeared on the field.

"It's over Misawa! Clayman, attack Misawa directly with Clay Knuckle!" The huge hero charged forward with a yell and Daichi cried out he was slammed to the ground by a hard punch.

**LP**

**Misawa: 0**

**Judai: 1500**

* * *

"Just what you expect from someone with Aniki's lucky draws!" Sho grinned as the two boys powered down their duel disks.

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel, Misawa!" Judai grinned with his normal salute as Daichi slowly pulled himself to his feet.

"Oh well I guess just have to accept that you defeated me this time, Judai. But just you wait the moment I finished the deck I'm creating, victory will fall to me." Daichi promised with a grin as he held out his hand and Judai happily shook it.

"We'll see! I'm defiantly looking forward to it! Now hand over that Battle City DVD." Judai ordered with a smirk but Daichi sighed softly.

"Yeah I know."

"Wait! That's what you're duelling for? But I brought you _my_ Battle City DVD." Asuka objected causing Judai to grin.

"But Misawa has the Pegasus's Island DVD as well." Judai pointed out causing Asuka's eyes to widen in both shock and glee.

"Really? Will you let me borrow it?" Asuka begged and Daichi blushed as he reached up to scratch the back of his head.

"O-of course."

"You know, maybe you guys should exchange pen names? That way you'll be able to keep in contact with each other." Judai suggested as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked to the side.

"Oh! That's a great idea, how about it Misawa-_Kun_?" Asuka questioned and Daichi's eyes widened as his blush became brighter.

"Uhh sure! Yeah of course!" He stammered and pulled out his PDA; Asuka smiled softly as she started typing on the device.

"Judai…" Daichi muttered to himself as he looked back towards where the two Osiris students were standing; Judai was still looking to the side but now he was whistling to himself while Sho grinned at the Ra Yellow.

"W-would you l-like to come to my dorm? We can watch Pegasus's Island together." Daichi hinted with a nervous smile and Asuka smiled.

"R-really? Well I would love too." Asuka said and Daichi released a sigh of relief.

"Hey wait! I thought you said I was going to watch it first!" Judai objected and Daichi smirked over his shoulder at the Osiris.

"Sorry Judai, ladies first."

"It's okay Judai! You can watch this one instead." Asuka called back with a smile and a wink before throwing the case towards the brunet; Judai caught it easily and growled as she saw the two of them walking off.

"Don't give me that! I duelled for that Pegasus's Island DVD, now give me what I rightfully won Misawa!"

'As I said before…Asuka-_Kun_ is an enchantress.' Sho thought to himself wearly as Judai continued to shout at the two retreating teenagers.

* * *

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _- The term used for Older or Big brother._

-**Sensei **(先生, Teacher) – _Term used for someone who teachers something to someone else. This could be used for teachers at schools and also doctors._

**Duel**

I was actually planning on taking the duel another way because I didn't think you could summon two fusion monsters in 1 turn, I was going to have Judai summon E-Hero Thunder Giant with 'Miracle Fusion' and then have him using 'Monster Reborn' to get Misawa's Darkblaze Dragon.

Thunder Giant would have used his effect to destroy Decoy Dragon, as such stopping its own effect, and Misawa would have lost to Darkblaze Dragon.

In the end though I decided to go with the double fusion method which in my opinion was a much better way for Judai to win; it showed not only his talent with 'Fusion' but also how great his draw are.

That's why I ended up changing it ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Midterm Exams!

**Universe: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**Parings: **Rivalshipping (_ManjomeXJudai_), Sageshipping (_MisawaXAsuka_), Mentions of Idolshipping (_RyoXFubuki_).

**Spoilers: **Anime & Manga

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't belong to me. All the decks, cards and characters belong to their respected owners.

**Warnings: **SlightSwearing, Slight Violence, Slight Blood. Mild Romance & Yaoi.

**Authors Notes:**

And Midterm has finally arrived along with the 2nd duel between Judai and Manjome! As I've said in previous chapters, Judai doesn't have Winged Kuriboh so the conclusion to the duel will be different to what it is in the anime.

This is also the 1st time you start to see that Manjome's hate for Judai isn't just jealousy because of his talents. I'm not saying anymore than that -_-.

Right this chapter ending up going in a completely different way than I wanted it to, I was planning on having it follow the original episode closely but still with my own twists but I actually ended up changing quite a bit in this.

I'm sorry for taking so long with this guys, I ended up falling down the stairs on the 4th and was sent the hospital; I've got some pretty deep bruises on my back, coccyx and also my left lung which is causing some difficulty in my breathing. But all things considering it could have been a lot worse than what it was.

Anyway I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while, so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and also the surprise in this chapter so looked forward to it! Enjoy guys!

Oh! Before you go I would just like to say that there won't be any Ojamas in my story, ever. Okay I've said my point so go read the chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows**

**Episode 5- ****Midterm Exams! Battle for the Promotion! **

* * *

**25****th**** October 2013**

"Good morning, Arata-_San._" Midori greeted happily as she spotted the armed sailor walking towards her with the suitcase in his hands.

"Ah! 'Morning, Hibiki. How have you been?" Tomio Arata greeted warmly causing the black haired teacher to smile in return.

"It's been alright. My Otōto got accepted into the academy last month."

"Oh, you're little Judai-Chan, huh? How's he doing?" Tomio questioned but then laughed loudly at the face Midori ended up pulling accidently.

"He's a handful, huh?"

"You have no idea." Midori muttered before she cleared her throat and pulled her PDA out of her pocket.

"So is that them?"

"Yep the set of rare cards that Samejima-_Kouchou_ ordered. You'll also find something special in there from Pegasus_-__K__aichou_." Tomio smiled as he held out the suitcase which Midori gladly accepted.

"Thank you, Arata-_San_."

* * *

Unlike his older sister, Judai was still sound asleep in his dorm; completely relaxed despite the fact it was the day of the midterm exams, the first set of exam which give you a chance at getting yourself promoted.

While Judai may be relaxed and calm, Sho was anything but.

"I beseech thee O duel god, depending on what I score on the exams, I can promoted from Osiris Red to Ra Yellow!" Sho prayed as he sat in front of his own shrine, a picture of the God Card Osiris staring down at him menacingly.

"This is sure to be my Resurrection of the Dead! Please save poor Sho from the graveyard! I beg of you-AH!" Sho cried out as a loud ringing echoed around the room; fearfully he looked over his shoulder but he released a relieved breath when he saw it was an alarm clock that was resting by Judai's head.

"How can Judai-_Aniki_ sleep through that?" Sho questioned quietly to himself as he got up from the chair and walked towards the brunet's sleeping form.

"Aniki! We're going to be late for the exam. Aniki!"

"My turn! Draw!" Judai cried out in his sleep while swinging his arms widely, accidently smacking the small blue haired teen to the ground.

"Geez! You're turn is over, Aniki! We're going to be late for the exams." Sho groaned to himself as he pushed himself up off the floor.

"You're way too soft, Sho." Hayato said as he leaned over his side of the bed slightly to look down at the blue haired boy; he was freshly ready for the day but unlike his freshman companions his test wasn't until later that day.

"The test has you compete in your own dorm in both the practical and the written portion. That means all the members of Osiris Red are your enemy."

"N-no way, my enemy?" Sho said as he looked back to where Judai was sleeping soundly; Hayato nodded before he continued on with his explanation.

"Being not only the Otōto of Hibiki-_Sensei _but also the first person to score full marks on his practical, Judai is the one who is closest to getting promoted to Ra Yellow than any of us." Hayato pointed out before he smirked.

"If you just let him sleep then you would gain the advantage over him."

"As his Otōto I couldn't possible to that to my Aniki!" Sho objected before he reached over and started shaking Judai's shoulders once again.

"Aniki wake up! Aniki the test is about to start! Aniki! Darn it, Aniki! Aniki!" Sho shouted and Hayato watched as the blue haired teenager ran to the door, shoved his feet into his boots and ran out the room shouting 'Aniki' all the way.

* * *

'That's right. This is the duelists battlefield! I have to beat them before they beat me!' Sho thought to himself fiercely as he ran quickly towards Duel Academia Central.

'I'm trying hard to be a strong duelist!' Sho finished with a sharp nod as he forced himself to run faster; this turned out to be a mistake though as his foot caught hold of a rock on the path and he fell to the ground with a startled shout.

* * *

Hayato watched in amusement as Judai pulled his white jeans over his legs before starting to wind his belt through the lops.

"I can't believe I slept through the alarm." The brunet muttered as he clipped his belt on the last peg before reaching for his deck case and attaching that to the back of his belt.

"You're too skinny, Judai." Hayato commented causing the smaller teenager to glower up in his directions as he reached for his black t-shirt.

"Don't say things like that, Hayato! I already get enough of that from Onee-_San_; who's going to kill me if I don't hurry up!" Judai groaned as he quickly slipped on his t-shirt and grabbed hold of his red jacket.

"I'm off!" The brunet shouted as he quickly slipped on his boots before running out of the door and slamming it behind him.

* * *

"I can't believe this! Not only did I sleep through the alarm but I also missed breakfast." Judai muttered as he jogged down the steps of his dorm while pulling on his jacket at the same time.

The moment he reached the bottom of the stairs he took off running at full speed towards Duel Academia Central.

"I'm so late!" Judai shouted to himself as he forced his legs to move faster; he barely blinked as he ran past a van being pushed up the hill by a familiar figure.

"Huh?" Judai questioned to himself as he skidded to a stop and looked back curiosity; after a couple of seconds he groaned and scratched back of his neck.

"Aw man! I'm a sucker for these situations." He groaned to himself before he quickly ran back down to the van.

"I'll help you Tomoe-_San_!"

"Judai-_Chan_! You can't! You'll be late for your exam!" Tomoe objected as she continued to huff for breath from pushing her heavy van.

"So what if I'm late? I can't ignore someone in trouble!" Judai objected and even though she sweating heavily, Tomoe couldn't help but smile.

"Judai-_Chan_…" Tomoe whispered completely touched; in her mind she imagined another boy in Judai's place, with short black hair and glasses.

"I can handle being late! Don't you worry about a thing." Judai reassured happily and Tomoe's heart clenched tightly.

'He's…just like Koyo-_Chan_.'

* * *

The freshman students all sat quietly in the classroom while taking their written exam; well all except one person.

"_Aniki…"_ Sho muttered quietly as he slept with his head resting on his folded arms, his test was only halfway finished before he finally gave in to his exhaustion from his late night studying.

"_Aniki…I'm sorry…_"

"Unforgivable! Absolutely unforgivable!" A familiar voice growled causing Sho to shoot up in his seat with a gasp; standing beside him with a smirk on his lips and his hands resting on his hips was Judai.

"There's no point in staying up all night studying if you're just going to sleep through the test anyway, you jerk." Judai teased with an impish grin and Sho laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"A-Aniki…"

"You're being a pest! Shut your trap!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted out and both Judai and Sho turned to look behind them in shock.

"If you don't plan on taking the test then leave, Okochama!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Judai growled as he slammed his hands down on the desk behind him, causing Jun to smirk back at him arrogantly in silence.

"Also I came all this way, there's no way I'm going to turn back now!"

"_Judai-Kun! Come down here and get your test sheet, nya. There isn't much time, nya!"_ Professor Daitokuji suddenly called out and Judai cringed.

"Yes, sir!" Judai called back before he started running towards the black haired Professor, completely unaware of the disgusting looks he was receiving.

'H-he's mocking us! By being 30 minutes late that means he has no consideration for the written test.' Asuka thought to herself angrily as she continued to scribble on her test.

'How could you be so neglectful of such things like this, Judai, and yet still have amazing skills in your dueling?' Daichi thought to himself as he watched Judai accept his test from Daitokuji.

'How?'

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed and the test was almost complete; it wouldn't have made difference to Sho and Judai though, as both boys were sound asleep leaning against each other.

Unseen by the struggling, and frustrated, students Professor Cronos laughed quietly to himself while peeking through the classroom door.

"He wore himself out on the written exam just like I suspected, _Na no ne_!" The blonde Professor whispered to himself with a smirk.

"All that's left is the practical exam…" Professor Cronos laughed to himself before he covered hi mouth to hide his smirk.

'I'm looking forward to that!'

* * *

"Everyone the written test has now ended. The practical exam will be taking place at 2:00pm in the gymnasium." Professor Daitokuji announced with his normal smile and watched as the freshman students all charge out of the room like wild animals.

"Let's hurry, Manjome-_San_." Tsuneo Yasuo urged as he quickly added his test to the pile and turned to where Jun was looking through his own; the blue haired Obelisk wasn't too worried about the practical as he thought he did pretty well on the written but he wasn't about to risk it.

"Come on! Let's go!" Toshio Goru called out in a stressed out manner which was nothing like his glasses wearing companion; the dark skinned Obelisk had really struggled on his test and if he didn't want to get demoted everything relied on getting a good score on his practical.

"Yeah, I know." Jun muttered in annoyance as he scanned his test once more before placing it on the pile and following his friends, who were already at the door; the black haired Obelisk looked back over his shoulder and smirked when he saw Judai and Sho were still sound asleep before walking out the room.

"Hey you two, wake up! The test is already over." Daichi called as he shook Sho's shoulder slightly; the blue haired Osiris shot to his feet with horror written over his face before he looked down mournfully.

"Now I've done it…Why did I bother to study in the first place?" The small blue haired teenager whimpered causing Judai to look up from where he had rested his head in his arms with a reassuring smile.

"Don't sweat it! The practical exam is where it all really counts." The brunet reassured before burring his head back In his arms which were resting on his desk; Judai's advice didn't calm the blue haired Osiris down in fact it had the opposite effect.

Sho was prepared to fall into a panic attack but then he got a good look around the room and realized that the classroom had been emptied.

"Huh? Where is everyone?" Sho wondered not noticing Daichi releasing a relieved breath; Judai shot to his feet as he looked around in excitement.

"Is it lunch time?!" The brunet questioned excitedly as his stomach gave a growl of agreement causing Daichi to chuckle.

"They're at the store; they're getting a large shipment of rare cards at lunch time after all." Daichi explained causing Sho's eyes to widen in shock.

"E-eh?! A shipment of rare cards?!"

"Everyone has gone down to the store to try their luck at grabbing some rare cards and to improve their decks for the practical this afternoon." Daichi said as he leaned against the desk slightly while shrugging his shoulders.

"Why haven't you gone up there then, Misawa-_Kun_?" Sho questioned curiously causing the Ra Yellow to smirk.

"I have enough faith in my dragons that they will help me pull through this exam. There's no need for me to add anymore cards to my deck." Daichi stated simply and Sho noticed Judai was nodding in agreement.

"I agree with Misawa. I have faith in my heroes that they will pull through in the end but it wouldn't hurt to try and get some more spell and trap cards." Judai shrugged knowing full well Sho really wanted to get some cards for his own deck.

"S-so you'll come with me, Aniki?" Sho asked and Judai grinned reaching out to ruffle the slightly smaller teen's blue hair.

"Of course, Sho! Now let's go, otherwise they are all going to be gone!"

"Okay!"

* * *

Professor Cronos watched as the students all ran to the store where the new booster packs were waiting for them; the blonde was more than happy to let them have a go considering he already got what he wanted from there.

But first he had to find…

"Ah! Signor-Manjome!" Professor Cronos called out as he spotted his star Obelisk lagging behind his running companions with a bored expression on his face.

"Cronos-_Kyoutou_?" Jun questioned as he stopped to watch the blonde Professor practical dance towards him.

"Can I have a word with you, _Na no ne_? It's about your practical exam." Professor Cronos grinned causing the black haired teenager to sigh before he waved his companions to go on without him.

"What is it, Cronos-_Kyoutou_? I really wanted to see if I could get some of those rare cards that had been ordered." Jun admitted and Professor Cronos laughed while crossing his arms over his chest.

"But I've decided who you're going to be duelling against in your practical exam, _Na no ne_! Aren't you curious?"

"It doesn't matter who I'm duelling, I'm going to be them anyway." Jun waved off the Professor's comment and prepared to walk off but the blonde simply smirked.

"Even though you're going against Judai Hibiki, _Na no ne_?" Professor Cronos slyly questioned and watched as Jun froze in place.

"What?"

"Someone like that Hibiki boy needs to be crushed by someone who gratefully accepted a ticket into Obelisk Blue! Someone like you, Signor-Manjome!"

"What are you going on about? Even if I could fight against someone in Osiris, why would that mean you stopping me topping up my deck with better cards?" Jun demanded causing Professor Cronos to scoff.

"Let those amateur duelists try their hand at getting the rare cards, Signor-Manjome! For someone as talented as you, _Na no ne, _I have something much better in mind." Professor Cronos grinned as he placed his hand on Jun's shoulder.

"What do you mean, Cronos-_Kyoutou_?" The black haired boy demanded as he shook off his Professor's hand and turned to face the blonde properly.

"I have a present for you, Signor-Manjome! Something I know you would greatly appreciate for your duel against the Hibiki boy, _Na no ne_." The blonde said instead of answering the teenagers question; with a huge grin he reached inside his pocket and pulled out a hand sized rectangular box.

Carefully Jun accepted the box; he wasn't one to accept things from other people, being from a rich family he had long since learned the horrible feeling of accepting gifts from charity cases.

On the other hand any advantage he could get against the small brunet that had forced him into a tie on their first day here was worth any risk; with that thought Jun pulled the lid of the box and looked inside.

His eyes widened in completely shock.

"T-this is…" Jun stuttered causing Professor Cronos to laugh as he started to walk away.

"Don't you worry about the dorm problem, _Na no ne_. I will sort out everything; all you have to do, Signor-Manjome, is defeat the Hibiki boy this afternoon." The blonde Professor called back leaving Jun alone with the opened package in his hands.

* * *

After going to the store with Sho and helping him update his deck, Judai grabbed a quick lunch before arriving at the gymnasium just in time to hear his name being called up.

When he walked to where he was duelling, his eyes widened in shock seeing a familiar black haired figure standing at the over side of the arena with a smirk on his face.

"Why am I duelling, Manjome?" Judai demanded as Professor Cronos started walking over to them; Judai briefly looked up the glass booth where the other Professors were and spotted Midori scowling angrily at the blonde Professor.

"Because you are the only student ever in Duel Academia's history to get full marks on his practical entrance exam, we concluded that it would be unfair to place you against another Osiris. So after some thought we decided Signor-Manjome would be the perfect opponent for you, _Na no ne_. I if you win you will be promoted to Ra Yellow, _Na no ne_." Professor Cronos explained with a smirk before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked over at Judai slyly.

"So are going to accept his challenge, Judai Hibiki-_Kun?_"

* * *

"I can't believe you're going along with this obvious ploy, Samejima-_Kouchou_." Midori muttered angrily causing the bald man to chuckle as he folded his arms behind him.

"There's no harm in letting Cronos-_Sensei_ try and get his way, I promise you Midori-_Kun _if things go too far I will put a stop to it." Samejima reassured causing Midori to bite her lip as she looked back to the duelling field.

"Still…"

"Have faith in your Otōto's duelling skills, Midori-_Kun._ I think he might end up surprising you."

* * *

'I knew Aniki was amazing…' Sho thought to himself in awe not noticing Daichi had narrowed his eyes beside him.

'If Judai wins this duel, he'll be in the same dorm as I am. He's only been here for nearly 2 months and already he's close to getting promoted.' Daichi thought to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest; he already knew Judai's answer, before the brunet opened his mouth.

* * *

"Fine by me! I want to duel all kinds of people and before coming here I swore I would accept challenges, no matter who they're from!" Judai smirked as he clenched his fist tightly at his side.

"So you accept the terms then?" Professor Cronos questioned but it was Jun who answered him this time.

"All right! Let's settle what we couldn't before!" Jun shouted and both he and Judai grabbed their decks and slammed them into their duel disks before activating them.

"DUEL!"

**LP**

**Judai Hibiki: 4000**

**Jun ****Manjome: 4000**

"Let's go, Manjome!" Judai called out and Jun's eyes narrowed furiously.

"It's Manjome-_San, _Okochama!" Jun retorted and Judai growled as he reached for his deck.

"I told you not to call me that! I'll go first, draw!" Judai announced as he drew his 6th card and quickly scanned his hand.

"I summon E-Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in defence mode! I then activate his effect which allows me to draw two more cards when he is on his own on my field!" Judai called as his blue masked hero appeared with a shower of bubbles and he quickly drew 2 more cards.

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Judai finished and his card appeared on the field.

"It's my turn, draw!" Jun announced as he drew his 6th card from his deck; he smirked as he scanned his hand before looking back to Judai.

"Get ready, Judai! I'm going to show you how worthless your heroes really are; you are going to lose to me and the brand new deck curtsey of Pegasus_-__K__aichou_!" Jun shouted out causing not only Judai's eyes to widen, but also the students' that were watching.

"What? A new deck?" Judai muttered to himself before he noticed that Bubbleman was no longer smiling.

"_Be careful, Judai! I sense a lot of power coming from his deck._" The water hero warned just before Jun grabbed hold of a card in his hand.

"I summon Chamberlain of the Six Samurai (ATK: 200/DEF: 2000) in defence mode!" Jun called out and slammed the card down on his duel disk; a wave of dirt appeared before Jun's monster finally took shape.

It was a samurai with a glowing eye patch, he was sitting on the ground with his sword stood in front of him as he glared at Judai from across the field.

"With my Chamberlain on the field I can activate the effect of the card in my hand; when there's a monster with 'Six Samurai' on the field I can special summon Legendary Six Samurai – Kizan (ATK: 1800/DEF: 500) in attack mode!" Jun announced as another wave of dirt appeared before revealing the black armoured samurai.

"Now that I have 2 'Six Samurai' on the field I can activate Kizan's other ability! He gains 300 points in both attack and defence!" Jun smirked as Kizan began to glow black. (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)

"What?!" Judai gasped in shock as Kizan crouched down slightly and gript his sword.

"Prepare yourself, Judai! I'm going to show you how worthless your E-Heroes are again my Samurai Warlords!" Jun shouted proudly and Judai narrowed his eyes while bracing himself.

"Go my Legendary Six Samurai; attack his Bubbleman with Earth Rumble Slash!" Jun ordered and Kizan charged forward with his sword held high.

Before his sword could connect with Bubbleman, Kizan stopped and did something that was only noticed by Judai, and strangely enough, Jun.

He bowed his head in respect.

"_I apologize, protector of the __Koushi_." Kizan whispered and only continued on with attack when Bubbleman nodded his head in understanding; Judai brought his arm to cover his face as his water hero was destroyed.

"Bubbleman… I activate my facedown card; 'Hero Signal'! I can only activate this when a monster on my side of the field had been destroyed. With this I can special summon a level 4 or lower E-Hero monster from my deck or hand! So come on out,E-Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)!" Judai announced and with a show of sparks the blue suited man appeared on the field.

"_Don't worry, Denka! I will avenge our fallen comrade_!" Sparkman reassured causing Judai to smile.

"I'm counting on you, Sparkman!" Judai replied causing Jun's eyes to narrow in annoyance.

'He's still smiling!' He thought to himself angrily before he reached for 1 finale card in his hand.

"I activate a spell card from hand; 'Reinforcement of the Army'! With this I can add a WARRIOR type monster that is level 4 or lower from my deck to my hand." Jun announced as he fanned out his deck and grabbed a card; he quickly shuffled his deck before finally placing it back in his duel disk.

"I chose The Six Samurai – Yaichi and end my turn." Jun finished as he added his selected card to his hand.

* * *

"Another Six Samurai, huh?" Sho mused quietly to himself as he stared down at the duelling arena in worry; while he hasn't lost any life points left, with the way things are at the moment Judai was the one with the disadvantage.

"I've heard rumours that Pegasus_-__K__aichou _was releasing a new set of cards for a deck that would rely solemnly on the effects of monsters but I didn't think it would be ready to release so soon." Daichi admitted as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Are you saying that-?!" Sho gasped but cut himself off when Daichi nodded while narrowing his eyes.

"Yes. Somehow Manjome has managed to get hold of a deck of cards, that hasn't even been released to the public yet." Daichi summarized before he looked back towards the field once more.

'In a duel, people don't usually know what kind of deck their opponent uses until they play a monster; when they do eventually summon a monster, you can easily tell what type of deck it is and prepare yourself. But this Samurai Warlords deck is completely new, no one knows what to expect or what is to come next.' Daichi thought to himself before he sighed.

"This has put you at a major disadvantage, Judai." Daichi admitted quietly and Sho bit his lip in worry.

"Aniki…"

* * *

"It's my turn, draw!" Judai announced as he drew his next card and quickly looked through what he held in his hand.

'Damn. I haven't got anything to go up against his samurais and I know he's going to summon another one next turn. There's nothing I can do this turn though.' Judai thought to himself as he grabbed two cards from his hand.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Judai called reluctantly as his two cards appeared on the field; Jun smirked as he placed his two fingers on his deck.

"There isn't much you can do is there, Okochama? My turn, draw!" Jun called out as he drew his card; his eyes widened slightly when he saw what he had draw and he started to laugh.

"This is your end, Judai! I summon The Six Samurai – Yaichi (ATK: 1300/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Jun announced and another black armoured samurai appeared on the field but Yaichi's armour had edges of yellow and he was wielding a cross bow.

"Next I activate the effect of my Grandmaster of the Six Samurai, when I have a monster with 'Six Samurai' in its name I can summon him to the field! So come forward, Grandmaster (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800)!" Jun ordered as another wave of dirt a rouse from the ground; when it cleared it revealed a much older samurai wearing armour and holding his sword tightly in his hand.

"Another double summon?" Judai whispered in shock before clenching his teeth tightly together.

"Kizan! Attack his Sparkman with Earth Rumble Slash!"

"I don't think so, Manjome! I activate my facedown card; 'Hero Barrier'! As long as I have an E-Hero monster on the field I can negate your attack!" Judai announced and Kizan's sword crashed into a invisible barrier that had appeared in front of Sparkman; Jun scoffed before narrowing his eyes angrily.

"So you stopped one of my attacks? It doesn't matter; I still have plenty of monsters ready to take you down! Grandmaster, attack with Rock Slice!" Jun ordered and as the Grandmaster raced forward with speed that should be impossible his age, Judai could only brace himself as Sparkman was destroyed.

"Now Yaichi attack Judai directly with Sparkling Arrow!" Jun ordered and with a sharp nod Yaichi fired an electricity covered arrow; Judai cried out as the arrow flew through his stomach as his life points took a hard hit.

**LP**

**Judai: 2700**

**Manjome: 4000**

"I end my turn." Jun announced triumphantly as his monsters returned to their places; Judai had fallen to his knees from that last attack and was slowly getting his breath back.

"Don't look so happy, Manjome! This duel isn't over yet!" Judai called out causing Jun to scoff as he looked to the side.

"You're talking rubbish! You have no monsters on your field, you're wide open for a direct attack which will end the duel! Just give up, Okochama!"

"No! I believe in my deck, in my monsters, and I know in the end they will pull through for me! My E-Heroes are willing to stand behind me but can you say the same thing about your Samurais?" Judai demanded causing Jun's eyes to narrow suspiciously.

"W-what are you babbling on about?"

"It's my turn, draw!" Judai called out as he drew his next card; his brown eyes widened in shock though when he saw what he had drawn.

"T-this is…"

"_You managed to get some pretty good cards, Sho!" Judai reassured the depressed blue haired Osiris who had ended up buying 5 new booster packs but neither one of them had any rare cards in them._

"_I really wanted to get a rare card in my deck though…" Sho muttered causing Judai to sigh as he scratched the back of his neck; he had taken a look at the list of cards available in the new packs and none of them had interested him so he ended up lending Sho some of his credits to buy the cards._

"_Judai-Chan!" A familiar voice called out and the two boys looked behind them in curiosity to see Tomoe walking towards them with her hands behind her back._

"_Ah! Tomoe-San! Is your van working now?" Judai questioned causing Tomoe to giggle as she looked at Judai grateful._

"_Yes it is now but I would have never made it to the store in time if it wasn't for you, Judai-Chan. So I decided to get you something to say thank you."_

"_Oh you don't need to do that, Tomoe-San! I was just glad to help you." Judai objected causing Tomoe to laugh once again before she held out her hand revealing a booster pack of cards._

"_I managed to grab hold of this for you, Judai-Chan." The store owner winked as the brunet looked at the booster in shock._

"_T-Tomoe-San…"_

"_This is my thank you for helping me earlier. Hopefully it will help you with your duel later on today. You never know, you might pull a good card out of there._"

'This is the card I got in the booster back Tomoe-_San_ gave me.'

"_Judai…"_ A voice called and the brunet looked over his shoulder slightly just in time to see the only female of his deck appear.

"Burst Lady…"

"_Use that card, Judai! With that card, we can call forth a brand new power, a new E-Hero!_"Burst Lady encourages and Judai blinked before he grinned and nodded.

"Alright! If you think I should then let's give it are all!" Judai grinned not noticing how Jun had narrowed his eyes in a furious glare.

'It's coming back…'

"To start off I activate a spell from hand; 'E-Emergency Call'! With this I can add any monster from my deck to my hand as long as it has E-Hero in it's name! I choose E-Hero Featherman (ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000)!" Judai announced as he added the green hero to his hand.

"Just what are you doing?" Jun demanded causing Judai to smirk as he grabbed another card from his hand.

"Defeating you! I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed' and draw two more cards!" Judai retorted back as he drew two more cards.

"With that done I activate my face down card; 'Special Hurricane'! By discarding 1 card from my hand I can destroy all Special Summon monsters on the field!" Judai announced with a smirk as Jun's eyes widened in shock.

"What?!" He cried out just before his Grandmaster and Kizan were destroyed by a giant tornado leaving him with only 2 of his samurais.

"I'm not done yet, Manjome! I'm going to make you pay for calling my monsters weak! I summon E-Hero Burst Lady (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Judai called as his red clad hero appeared on the field with a flash of fire.

"Next I activate 'Monster Reborn' and Special Summon my Sparkman from my graveyard!" Judai summarized as the familiar blue hero appeared beside his red companion.

"With that my stage is complete! With a cost of 500 points I activate my brand new fusion card, 'Double Fusion!" Judai announced happily with a grin even as his life points dropped.

**LP**

**Judai: 2200**

**Manjome: 4000**

* * *

"'Double Fusion'? I've never heard of a card like that before." Daichi admitted as he stared down at the field in fascination; Sho though was slowly starting to grin.

"He's going to summon his new E-Hero!" The blue haired Osiris blurted out causing not only Daichi but Asuka as well to look at him in shock.

'A new E-Hero?'

* * *

"'Double Fusion'? So you're planning of summoning two fusion monsters? Well it won't work your E-Heroes don't stand a chance against my samurais!" Jun shouted out but Judai just smirked as he grabbed a card from his hand.

"I fuse the Featherman in my hand with my Burst Lady on the field to fusion summon E-Hero Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200) in attack mode!" Judai announced as his familiar star card appeared on the field with a loud roar.

"I'm not done yet, Manjome! With 'Double Fusion' I fuse together my Flame Wingman with the Sparkman I have on the field!" Judai's announcement not only shocked Jun but the entire crowd who was watching their duel.

"What?! You're using a fusion monster as fusion material?!" Jun shouted out before he forced to cover his eyes as a bright light filled the entire area.

"_Oh wow, Aniki! You managed to get two rare ones!" Sho cried out as Judai looked at the two top cards in shock; one was the spell card 'Double Fusion' and the other was a purple coloured card._

"_A new E-Hero…" Judai breathed in shock having never thought he would find an E-Hero monster in the schools booster packs; E-Heroes were a rare breed of cards and if you wanted to get a whole deck of them you had to order them from a card catalogue, which cost a lot of money._

_Judai knew this; he had saved up for years so he could afford his precious deck._

"_This is perfect for you to use in your practical exam, Aniki! With this you can beat anyone!" Sho cheered and Judai grinned as he turned back to Tomoe and bowed to her gratefully._

"_Thank you so much, Tomoe-San."_

"_Don't mention it, Judai-Chan." _

"I fusion summon my brand new hero! Show everyone your brightness and appear before me, E-Hero Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100)!" Judai shouted as his brightly lit hero fanned out his wings with a spray of flashing lights.

Jun started at the bright monster in shock; it was way stronger than the samurai he had out on the field.

"Shining Flare Wingman's effect activates-" Judai said breaking the black haired Obelisk from his thoughts.

"-for every E-Hero sleeping in my graveyard he gains 300 attack points!" Judai announced as Jun gasped in shock; behind the brunet the images of Bubbleman, Sparkman, Burst Lady, Featherman and Flame Wingman appeared as the light hero started to glow.

"T-that's means your monster is gaining 1500 more attack points." The stare Obelisk stammered as Shining Flare Wingman's attack points went up. (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2100)

"4-4000 attack points?!"

"Go Shining Flare Wingman! Destroy Yaichi with Shining Shoot!" Judai ordered and the light monster was quick to comply, destroying Jun's water samurai with a bright white beam of light; the Obelisk blue shouted out in pain as his life points took a huge drop.

**LP**

**Judai: 2200**

**Manjome: 1300**

"I still have life points left, Okochama! You're new hero is just as weak as the rest of them!" Jun shouted out angrily causing Judai's eyes to narrow.

"Shining Flare Wingman's effect activates. When it destroys a monster in battle, the opponent is dealt damage equal to the destroyed monsters' attack points." Judai said camly causing Jun's eyes to widen in horror.

"What?!" He gasped just before Shining Flare Wingman appeared in front of him and started glowing brightly causing the teenager to scream out before he fell to his knees.

**LP**

**Judai: 2200**

**Manjome: ****0**

* * *

The students were shocked into silence as the stared at the field; the so called star pupil of their year had just been defeated.

The silence didn't last long though and it was surprising who broken it.

"You did it, Aniki!" Sho cheered loudly just before the whole of freshman year burst out in loud cheers, whistles and screams of congratulations.

"_Way a go, Hibiki!"_

"_You beat Manjome!"_

"_Well done, Judai!"_

"_Judai-Kun!"_

"_Hibiki-Kun!"_

* * *

"Yes! Way a go, Otōto!" Midori cheered happily before she hugged Professor Daitokuji, who blushed bright red, before running out to congratulate her brother properly.

"To have a brand new deck and yet still be defeated…" Professor Cronos muttered in shock causing Samejima to smirk over at him.

"He's obviously as talented as people are saying he is, mmm?"

"E-excuse me!" Professor Cronos growled angrily as he stomped out of the room causing Samejima to chuckle as he reached out for the microphone in front of him.

* * *

Judai laughed as he waved to his fellow classmates, his cheeks were flushed from all the excitement and he was still shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush he had from the duel.

"Gotcha! That was a fun duel." Judai grinned as he saluted to where Jun was still crouching down on the ground in shock.

"Judai…" Jun muttered furiously as he glared at the small brunet in front of him, who was still grinning at him.

"Aniki!" Sho called out as he and Daichi walked out to the arena; they were beaten to Judai though by Midori who crushed her little brother in a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Midori whispered happily as she kissed Judai's head, much to his protest as he tried to get himself free.

"_**You have shown me, Judai Hibiki that you trust in your deck, the deep bond you have with your monsters and most importantly your duelling spirit which never gives up no matter the challenge**__." _Samejima called through the microphone with a smile as everyone looked towards the observation point above them.

"_**As such, as the winner of the duel Judai-Kun, I gladly promote you to Ra Yellow!**_"

"_Congratulations!"_

"_Good going, Judai!"_

"_Well done, Judai-Kun_!"

"You're amazing! You're so incredible, Aniki!" Sho laughed as he tackled Judai the moment he was released by Midori, who had gained back her composure and was clamping with the crowd.

"I know, right?" Judai laughed as he allowed Sho to hug him around his waist as the students continued to cheer around him.

"Judai Hibiki, congratulations and welcome to Ra Yellow." Daichi grinned as he held out his hand and Judai grinned happily before accepting the hand gratefully.

"_Congratulations!"_

"_You did it!"_

"_Nice going!"_

'So Aniki is officially a Ra Yellow…' Sho thought to himself as confetti started falling around the arena; Judai's duel being the last and also being the only freshman to get promoted, it was completely understanding the reaction the brunet was receiving.

'It's going to be lonely being separated from Aniki but…' Sho's thought trailed off as he watched Judai started waving to the students again with a happy grin.

'It's all for the best. Congratulations, Aniki! Congratulations!' Sho thought to himself happily as he started joining in the loud cheers that echoed around the gymnasium.

* * *

Samejima sighed with relief as he finished filling out the finale piece of paper work, out of all the students in Duel Academia who took the exams today only 4 students were actually getting promoted; 2 sophomores, 1 junior and the freshman Judai Hibiki.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door; silently wondering who was bothering him this late Samejima allowed them entry.

To his shock it was Professor Kazuhiro, the head of Ra Yellow, with Judai who was wearing his new yellow jacket and boots; Samejima blinked curiously before he noticed a familiar look of discomfort on Judai's face, something he remembers seeing on the brunet's first day of Duel Academia.

"Judai-Kun, Kazuhiro-_Sensei_ what can I do for out this evening?" Samejima greeted pleasantly all thought he had a faint idea what was wrong.

"I'm sorry to bother you Samejima-_San_ but it seems like we have a bit of a situation with the placing of young Judai-_Kun_." The grey haired sighed and Samejima leaned forward slightly on his chair.

"What seems to be the problem?" The headmaster questioned and the Ra Yellow head looked towards Judai who was fiddling with the cuff of his jacket.

"I just…" The brunet trailed of helplessly as he looked off to the side.

"Are you not happy with your promotion, Judai-_Kun_?" Samejima asked in concern causing Judai to quickly look back at him while shaking his head.

"It's not that I'm not happy with my promotion, Kouchou because I am! It's just…" Judai trailed of helplessly as he tried to think of a way to explain what he was feeling; Professor Kazuhiro decided to step in.

"He misses his friends in Osiris, Samejima-_San_ but at the same time he doesn't want to disappoint Midori-_San_ by turning down the promotion. I was thinking maybe there's a way to compromise both; find a way to make both Midori-_San _and Judai-_Kun_ happy." The grey haired Professor suggested causing Samejima to hum slightly in thought.

"Well how about if Judai-_Kun_ were to return to the Osiris dorm and wear his Osiris uniform but officially he would be registered as a Ra Yellow, how about that?"

"That would be great, Samejima-_Kouchou_!" Judai replied happily causing the bald man to smile as he saw the ecstatic grin return to his pupil's face.

"But that would mean you will have to wear the proper uniform in special assemblies and Cronos-_Sensei _will probably insist you do in his class as well; other than that you can continue to be an Osiris Red if that's what makes you happy, Judai-_Kun._"

"Thank you so much, Samejima-_Kouchou_!" Judai beamed happily and the headmaster smiled as he stood to his feet.

"Well then let's get you back to your home then. I'll come with you and have a talk with Daitokuji-_Sensei_ and Midori-_Kun._"

* * *

A few hours later Midori stood outside watching Samejima walk back towards the main building while also listening to the commotion coming from Hayato's, Sho's and Judai's room.

"_Aniki!"_

"_Sho! You're getting my jacket all wet! I had to fight to keep this thing and I don't need you ruining it!"_

"_I promise to wash it after I'm finished crying, Aniki!"_

"_No way! I know what you're like with the washing machine, you're lucky I had some spare jeans otherwise I would be walking around school in my boxers!"_

"_Aniki!"_

Midori laughed quietly as she felt herself relaxing; she wasn't going to admit it to anyone but she hadn't wanted Judai to leave Osiris either, she wanted to keep him close.

"_You can't keep him in your arms forever, Midi-Chan. Eventually you're going to have to let him grow up._" A faint childish voice warned softly causing Midori to sigh as she looked up at the darkened sky.

"I know, Curran. I know."

* * *

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _- The term used for Older or Big brother._

**-****Denka** (星の王子, Your Highness/Young Prince) –_ A name given to a young prince; Judai is often called this by his monsters and all though he is unaware why he's long since accept it._

**-Koushi** (戴冠の王子, Crowned Prince) - _A name given to a crowned prince; Judai finds himself called this by not only his monsters but other monsters too._

**-K****aichou**(会長, Chairman) - _A name given to someone in charge of a huge company; this name is given to __Pegasus J. Crawford who is the creator of duel monsters._

-**Sensei **(先生, Teacher) – _Term used for someone who teachers something to someone else. This could be used for teachers at schools and also doctors._

_-_** Kouchou **(校長, Principal, schoolmaster, headmaster) – _Used for the person in charge of the school; people generally use this by saying 'Kouchou Name-Sensei'._

-** Kyoutou **(副校長, Vice-Principal)- _Used generally for the person who is underneath the Headmaster of the school._

**-****Okochama **(子供っぽい, Immature/Childish) – _Used to tell someone they are being immature or childish. Manjome calls Judai this multiple times knowing full well it irritates him._

**Finale Notes**

So who wants to guess who Curran is? Go on, guess; I'm really curious to see who will get it right. I know who Curran is but do you guys know?

So yes Judai is officially a Ra Yellow but he will be staying in Osiris Red instead of moving to the Yellow Dorms because Judai likes to be different; I know Judai likes red but it's bothered me the fact he hadn't been promoted when he could have continued to stay in Osiris and where his red jacket just like Kenzan moved to the Red Dorms but was still a Ra Yellow and how Manjome continued to where his North Academia uniform even though he was official accepted back into Duel Academia.

It's the small changes like this that will make bigger differences later on.

Also did you guys notice how Manjome during the duel? Watch how he reacts to the Duel Spirits and you'll slowly start to see where I'm going with this; I promise you his trip to North Academia will be very different to what it was like in the Anime.

Anyway please leave a review if you have time and I'll see you next time guys!


	6. Episode 6: Fairies VS Spellcasters

**Universe: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**Parings: **Rivalshipping (_ManjomeXJudai_), Sageshipping (_MisawaXAsuka_), Mentions of Idolshipping (_RyoXFubuki_).

**Spoilers: **Anime & Manga

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't belong to me. All the decks, cards and characters belong to their respected owners.

**Warnings: **SlightSwearing, Slight Violence, Slight Blood. Mild Romance & Yaoi.

**Authors Notes:**

Wow, episode 6! I never thought this story would make it this far, I was sure my muse for BLEACH would be back by now and my ideas for this story would be all gone; but actually I've got the whole series planned out, which has now become 5 books instead of 4, and I'm really enjoying writing this.

Right fair warning for this chapter, it's not going to be as happy as the last chapters have been; this one's going to have some really horrible moments for both Judai and Midori so watch out, and I'm afraid the next chapter isn't going to be much better either.

I'm sorry for taking so long with this, I actually ended up getting stuck with this chapter because it's obviously a lot different to the original episode of it.

There's also the fact that my back was causing me more problems than I thought and I was forced to go back into hospital after I ended up trying to turn over in my sleep and sent myself into the last stages of an asthma attack; it was not fun I'm telling you now.

After an X-ray of the top part of my back they found out I've bruised the part of my spine between my shoulder blades and also my ribs were actually dented somehow which means they push into my lungs whenever I move a certain way; sadly there's nothing they can do about that unless I'm willing to have them break the dent ribs off and replace them with metal bits, which I wasn't happy with.

According to the doctor it's something that won't ever heal either, my body may loosen the strain on my lungs as time goes by but there's nothing you can do about dented bones unless you want to have them broken and replaced.

So now I'm going through physical therapy so I can used to my breathing patterns and make sure I don't send myself into an asthma attack every time I move in a certain way; so yeah it's been a lot of fun.

I've also been thinking about creating a Facebook page specifically for my story updates and what's going on at the moment; if I did do this would you guys be willing to follow it? I'll be putting a poll up on my page, make sure to answer there!

Anyway please enjoy this chapter and I try and get the next one up as soon as possible! Later guys!

* * *

**Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows**

**Episode 6- Fairies VS Spellcasters; Midori VS Titan**

* * *

**6****th**** November 2013**

Night had long since fallen across Duel Academia, being Saturday there wasn't any classes going on and students were planning late nights; one of those students up late was Asuka.

She was standing in front of an old and long since abounded dorm, from the style of it you could tell it once looked beautiful when it was in use.

Asuka looked at the building silently while carefully fingering the rose she held in her hand; the young blonde sighed heavily before she carefully place the flower in front of the gate pillar.

"Onii-_San_…" Asuka whispered just before the sound of a twig snapping had her spinning around in shock.

"Tenjouin-_Kun_! What are you doing out here so late?" A familiar voice as Asuka squinted from the bright beam of the flashlight being pointed at her.

"Hibiki-_Sensei_…I just…" Asuka stammered helplessly knowing full well she was not only out after curfew but also in a restricted area; Midori sighed as she allowed her arm holding the flashlight to drop.

Her eyes though caught sight of the rose lying in the grass and Midori closed her eyes sadly; it was silent between the two of them before Midori opened her eyes and looked at Asuka once again.

"You know…I taught your Onii-_San_ when he was learning here." Midori said causing Asuka to look off the side silently.

"When I found out that him and the rest of the students in the Blue Eyes White Elite dorm had suddenly disappeared it brought back horrible memories for me."

"Memories?" Asuka questioned quietly in curiosity causing the Professor of Osiris to smile softly at the tall girl.

"Yes. I don't know if you're aware of this but I also have lost a sibling to strange causes, my Otōto Koyo. He took Judai-_Otōto's _place in an attack and as a consequence he was forced into a coma. " Midori explained before she sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Judai…" Asuka whispered softly wondering herself how the small Osiris Red student felt about his brother doing that for him.

"As such I do understand what you're going through. Fubuki-_Kun_ was taken from you, from Ryo-_Kun_ and from this academy 2 years ago just like Koyo was taking from me and Ju-Chan exactly 3 years ago tomorrow. You aren't alone in your suffering Tenjouin-_Kun_, never forget that." Midori finished with a smile as Asuka nodded in understanding as her eyes gleamed slightly from tears she refused to let fall.

"Come on, let's get you back to your dorm and I promise I won't report you in this time." Midori suggested and Asuka smiled as she allowed the Professor to lead her away; she didn't notice though how Midori looked back towards the abandoned dorm with narrowed brown eyes.

* * *

Just like many students of Duel Academia, the small amount of students in Osiris were also taking advantage of the weekend; Sho, Hayato and Judai were hanging out in the Osiris cafeteria. They had all the lights turned and were sitting around a small candle with a deck of cards between them.

"On a cliff on the north side of the island…There's a cave." Sho whispered eerily and Judai leaned forward slightly.

"Yeah, go on." Judai whispered in anticipation and Sho took a deep breath before continuing on with his tale.

"Deep in the cave is a small inlet and when night falls, moonlight will shine in from the ceiling. Then when you look at the bottom of the inlet, the card you want the most will appear underneath the water." Sho breathed and held back a smirk as both Hayato and Judai leaned forward in interest.

"It's said that when you reach out for it….YOUR SUDDENLY GRABBED AND PULLED INTO THE OCEAN!" Sho suddenly shouted causing Hayato to let out a loud yell as he fell backwards off his chair and shuttle backwards in fear.

Judai on the other hand…

"I want to see that inlet!" Judai grinned widely in excitement causing Sho to sweat drop as he allowed his arms to drop from where he held them in the air.

"Aniki, aren't you a little messed up? I just told you a scary story." Sho pouted as Hayato pulled himself shakily to his feet behind them using the wall; Judai blinked before he picked up the card Sho had drawn.

"Well I guess that's the best a Level 4 monster can offer, huh?" The brunet shrugged before putting the card down and reaching for the deck.

"Okay, I guess I'll go." Judai said as he drew his card and turned it over.

"Oh! Killer Snake, huh?"

"Tch, a Level 1? Must be nice making up such an easy story." Sho muttered as Hayato sat back down his seat and Judai laughed.

"Well then let's see, a Level 1 story…Oh I know! It's more of a memory than an actual story but when I was little and sleeping I would start to hear my monsters' voices." Judai explained as he rested his chin on his hands and smiled.

_4 year old Judai groaned quietly as he was awoken from his sleep; a quick look to the bed on the other side of the room proved that Koyo was still sound asleep, his deck held tightly in his hands._

_Judai blinked his big brown eyes as he heard the sound again; to him it sounded like…laughing?_

_With some hesitation he pushed the covers back and crawled to the edge of the bed, he turned himself around so his legs were hanging off the bed before allowing himself to carefully drop to the floor with a small 'oof'._

_The sound came again, louder this time and the brunet was sure he heard his name this time; it was coming from the door between the two beds. The boys' playroom._

"I thought the monsters in my deck would come out of their cards when no one was looking and have parties." Judai said with a shrug but he noticed that both Sho and Hayato were completely gript with the story.

_Little Judai carefully pulled open the door revealing a room filled with toys that were all over the place; his attention though was on his deck that was on the floor._

"When I woke up in the dead of night, I would open my cards case…"

_Judai took his precious deck in his two small hands and pulled open the lid with shaking fingers._

"And?" Sho questioned as the brunet trailed off but the newly promoted Ra Yellow smiled sheepishly while closing his eyes.

"Then my Onii-_Chan_ would come in and demand to know why I had woken him up so late." Judai laughed as both Osiris Reds face faulted in disappointment.

"But you know it was around that time that I started seeing my Onii-_Chan_'s Winged Kuriboh hovering around him." Judai admitted as he remembered seeing a brown fur ball with wings floating constantly around Koyo's head; what he didn't admit to his friends was that he also started seeing his own monsters but it wasn't until he brought his E-Heroes did he actually start talking to them.

"What are you all doing, _nya_?" A voice suddenly questions causing all 3 of them boys to jump in shock; Judai looked over his shoulder shakily and breathed a sigh of relief when he realised it was only Professor Daitokuji.

"You scared us!" Sho accused as breathed deeply trying to calm down his suddenly racing heartbeat; Judai forced himself to release the tight grip he had on the table as he turned to look at the Professor properly.

"Please don't sneak up on us like that, Daitokuji-_Sensei_." Judai begged causing the long haired Professor to smile in apology; even as he noticed Hayato crawling out from under the table.

"I'm sorry, _nya_. So what are you up to this late at night?"

"Well were playing a game where you tell a scary story but it depends on high a level the monster you drew; the higher the card, the scarier the story." Sho explained as he adjusted his glasses with a smile.

"That sounds like fun, _nya_. Is it alright if I have a go?" Professor Daitokuji asked and when the boys shook their heads he drew his own card; he blinked when he saw the familiar purple colour of a fusion monster which caused the young teens to gasp in shock.

"T-there it is! The Level 12 fusion monster!" Judai gasped even as Sho stiffened up in fear and Hayato started biting his already bitten fingernails; Professor Daitokuji laughed at his students reactions as he adjusted his hold on Pharaoh.

"Come to think of it, are you aware there is abandoned dorm deep within this island, _nya_?" The cat loving Professor questioned and watched as Sho and Judai looked at him in interest.

"Another dorm? But I thought Seto Kaiba-_San_ built the dorms based on the 3 God Cards?" Sho questioned as Judai crossed his arms over the table.

"I think I heard about this from Onee-_San_, it was named after Kaiba-_San's _favourite monster, right? The Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Judai questioned and he was rewarded with a proud smile from the Professor.

"That's correct, Judai-_Kun_. The dorm was called the Blue Eyes White Elite dorm and as you probably guessed it was where the honour students were placed; your Onii-_San_ was placed in there Marufuji-_Kun_." The black haired man pointed out and Sho nodded as he remembered Ryo wearing a white and blue uniform unlike his fellow Obelisks, who wore blue and white.

"One night though a horrible shadow enveloped the Blue Eyes dorm and when it eventually cleared, every student in there had disappeared, _nya_."

Judai straightened up as he focused his full attention on his Professor, a feeling of Déjà vu filled his mind as mind continued to work around the word 'Shadow'.

'Impossible…'

"R-really?" Sho stuttered nervously after he swallowed deeply; Professor Daitokuji smiled grimly at the shortest boy and nodded.

"The only reason your Onii-_San_ didn't disappear that night was because he was at home sick." Sho remembered that vaguely; 2 years ago Ryo got so sick that he was forced to return back to Domino City to go to the hospital, when he finally returned he was told he has been moved to the Obelisk Dorm with no explanation.

Ryo's good friend Fubuki, Asuka's Onii-_San_, also stopped visiting them over the school breaks.

"It was rumored though that the dorm was involved with some heavy research around the Duels of Darkness, _nya_." The alchemy Professor watched through his slit eyes how Judai's widened in shock and a huge shiver went through his small frame.

"D-duels of Darkness? What's that?" Sho stammered nervously as Hayato slid out of his chair and onto the floor, making sure only the top part of his face was peeking over the table; Judai was surprisingly silent.

"I'm referring to the horrible duels that were activated by legendary items, _nya_." Professor Daitokuji explained noticing how tense Judai was becoming, even though the boy was hiding it pretty well.

"T-the Millennium Items, right? That's just superstition though." Judai smiled as he brought his arms back up and rested his chin on his hand; the Professor could tell it was just an act though.

'That's what some people believe, Judai-_Kun_. But you of all people know the truth about things like that.' He thought to himself before he laughed.

"I don't know much about it either, _nya_. I only come into this academy last year and by that time the dorm was labeled as off limits to all students." Professor Daitokuji finished with a small shrug just before Pharaoh meowed loudly in his arms.

"It's about time for me and Pharaoh to return to our rooms, _nya_. Goodnight everyone." The Professor finished with a smile and the boys watched as he walked out of the lunch room leaving them alone.

"I wonder if he was actually telling the truth about the dorm. Onii-_Sama_ told me that Fubuki-_San _is studying abroad." Sho admitted but then he noticed the slightly pensive expression on the brunet's face.

"Aniki? Are you alright?" The blue haired teen questioned softly, worried the story had actually ended up scaring his naiive friend but Judai blinked as if coming out of his thoughts and smiled at Sho with his normal impish grin.

"We should go and check it out! It's a bit late to go now but we should check it out tomorrow, ne?"

"I'm a bit scared but I have to admit I'm curious; I remember when the dorm was in use so I would like to find out what actually happened over there." Hayato admitted as he stood to his feet; even though he's in his 4th year at the academy he had never heard anything about the Elite students being involved with things like the Millennium Items.

"_Cronos-Kun! What do you think you're doing here?!"_

"_Ah! Signor-Midori! What a surprise to see you here, Na no ne!"_

"_It shouldn't be considering this is my dorm! Get away from here before I report you to __Samejima-__Kouchou. I bet he would have a lot of things to ask about, like why you are sneaking around the dorms of teenagers!"_

Judai, Hayato and Sho both jumped at the loud shouts echoing outside; they heard the sounds of Professor Cronos's rapid retreat and they waited for Midori to walk off before releasing sighs of relief.

"You don't think he heard us, do you?" Sho whispered quietly in fear but Judai grinned putting him at ease slightly.

"Don't worry. I'm pretty sure Onee-_San_ caught him before he could hear anything." Judai reassured but he wasn't feeling as positive as he sounded.

If it weren't the fact a 'Duel of Darkness' was involved, Judai would call the whole thing off; but if there's a slight chance of him finding out more about Koyo, he was going to have to risk it.

He hoped he didn't end up getting his friends expelled because of it.

* * *

He doesn't know what happened.

He remembered being forced to stay behind at school because of his homework being late, which actually wasn't his fault but he wasn't going to admit that for fear of being killed by his brother, and when he finally got out it was dark.

He had stupidly put his duel disk on his arm as if it was going to protect him from the dark streets of Domino City; while it did make him feel safer it made him a target for Ghouls who would like nothing more than to steal his best card.

It had gotten cold as he started to cross the park, a short cut to his apartment, and a strange shadow appeared before him; he didn't have a chance to scream before the shadow wrapped around his ankles freezing him in place.

Then the horrible man appeared from the shadows and challenged him to a duel, he had assumed he was Ghoul but then he had pulled out a strange item with an eye in the middle of it; that's when he entered what the man called the 'Duel of Darkness'.

"It is over for you. You're life points have hit zero and in a Duel of Darkness those who lose are forced into a penalty game." The man stated to him as he fell down to his knees from the last attack; his body was covered in slashes and bruises and it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open.

"You will now spend the rest of eternity in the Darkness! Mind crush!" The man of darkness shouted and his golden item glowed brightly; 17 year old Ichiro Hisao didn't even get a chance to scream as the shadows came at him and surrounded his form.

The man in black didn't even flinch as the unharmed but unconscious teenager fell to the ground with a thump, his cards scattering all around him.

"I will be taking your rare cards, seeing as you have no use for them." He stated but before he could bend down for them his phone started to ring; with an annoyed grunt he pulled out his cell and answered it.

"What?!" He growled and smirked as he heard the caller stuttered in fear; he was silent for a couple of seconds before speaking again.

"Yes, I am the Dark Duelist Titan." He paused again and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"How can I be of service to you, Cronos-_San_?" As he listened to the speaker chatter on a smirk slowly worked his way on his lips.

"Oh really?"

* * *

**7****th**** November 2013**

Professor Cronos shivered as he stared out at the sea in front of him; he had been doubtful when the Dark Duelist said he would be arriving at Duel Academia the next evening, seeing as he had received the call from Domino City.

The fact was he still was doubtful and as the nigh turned colder, his doubts were becoming convictions.

"Are you Professor Cronos-_San_?" A voice suddenly questioned causing the blonde Professor to jump as he looked over his shoulder; he relaxed slightly though when he spotted a dark clad figure standing behind him.

"Are you the Dark Duelists, _Na no ne_?"

"I am. My name is Titan and I am known as the Dark Duelist of Domino City. I assume payment is going to be like we discussed on the phone?" Titan demanded his voice deep and rough making the Professor shiver before he gained his composure.

"That is correct but be warned, you won't get any money unless that boy is gone, _Na no ne_." Professor Cronos warned but blinked when Titan suddenly laughed.

"I can't make someone disappear completely, Cronos-_San._ What I do is send their souls into the penalty realm after beating them in a duel which obviously leaves their bodies empty; if you want me to get rid of the boy you will have to pay extra." Titan grinned and for the first time in a long time Professor Cronos hesitated.

He didn't want the boy dead, if it was found out that he was behind the boy's murder then not only would he lose his job he would be sent to jail too; but on the other hand there wasn't a high chance he would be caught.

If Titan got rid of the boy after Judai loses his soul then Samejima will assume the boy was another one of the missing students who disappeared from the Blue Eyes White Elite dorm; another lie told to keep the reputation of the school secret.

"Fine then. I will come and find you after the duel, _Na no ne_. I expect the boy's body to be disposed of by then." Professor Cronos ordered causing Titan to smirk darkly in response.

* * *

Over at the Osiris Dorm it was silent, after their late night last night both Hayato and Sho had ended up falling asleep before they could even think about sneaking out to the abandoned dorm; something Judai was glad for as he pushed back his covers reviling himself to be fully clothed and wearing his Ra Yellow jacket.

He knew if he was caught by someone out of hours, he would get let off a lot easier if he showed he was in Ra Yellow instead of Osiris Red.

Carefully Judai pulled himself out of his bunk and grabbed his duel disk, his deck still attached to his belt.

It had been hard for him to concentrate today, well concentrate more than he usually does; the date run heavily in his mind and it took all his will power to keep up a smile not only for Sho but also for Midori, who was suffering just as much as him.

Quietly Judai pulled on his yellow and black boots, which he hadn't worn since the day he had been given them because Professor Cronos only really cared about the jacket not his shoes, before slowly opened the door.

All through the day today Judai had been thinking of his options, he could take Sho and Hayato with him to the abandoned dorm but it would be them at risk of being expelled too or he could leave them behind.

In the end it wasn't that hard for Judai to chose, even though it was probably the most dangerous option.

He decided to go alone.

After placing his flash light in his teeth Judai carefully pulled the dorm door shut so not to wake his friends; after successfully doing that he kept the device in his mouth as he slipped on his duel disk and made the correct adjustments.

The moment he finished Judai grabbed the flash light back in his hand and turned the it on, a bright beam shone through the darkness and after taking a deep breath Judai slowly started making his way through the woods towards, if he remembered right, where the abandoned dorm was located.

* * *

Asuka sighed sadly as she placed the bright red rose down in front of them once beautiful dorm as she had done ever since she had arrived at Duel Academia; she couldn't believe it had been 2 years since she and her parents had received that strange letter.

Her brother had returned to Duel Academia 2 months earlier for his sophomore year, they had been receiving letters ever week about what he had been doing but suddenly they had stopped and before Asuka realised it, it had been a whole month she had last heard from her brother.

It was heading close to Christmas time when her parents received the letter announcing Fubuki had been selected to join 29 other students studying aboard to further their skills in dueling; Asuka had been happy for her brother until she caught sight of parents crying later that night.

The letter they had read to her was false, purposely sent out to throw off nosy reporters; her parents kept hold of the true later which explained what had actually happened.

Her beloved brother had disappeared along with 29 of his classmates, leaving no trace of their where abuts.

When her parents heard she was planning on following her brother's footsteps, there were both furious and terrified; it had taken a lot of begging for them to let her actually apply for Duel Academia, even longing for them to let her actually go.

But she swore to herself that she would find her brother and going to a different academy wasn't an option.

"Onii-_San_…where did you go?" She whispered quietly before the sound of someone stepping on a branch broke her from her thoughts; with a startled gasp she spun around expecting to see Midori once again.

"Judai?"

Instead she was greeted by the youngest Hibiki, who was staring at her with wide brown eyes.

"Asuka? What are you doing all the way out here?" Judai questioned as he walked forward, carefully holding his flash light away from the blonde's eyes.

"That's what I was going to ask you. You know this is a restricted area, right? You could get expelled if you're caught here." Asuka pointed out while crossing her arms over her chest; she was slightly embarrassed that Judai had almost caught her in a moment of weakness.

"I have my reasons for being here." Judai retorted causing Asuka to huff as she glared at the shorter teenager in front of her.

"Well so do I!" Asuka spat back and the two of them glared at each other suspiciously before Asuka took notice of Judai's strange behavior.

"Judai are you alright? I've never seen you react to defensively before." Asuka questioned in concern causing Judai to sigh as he looked off to the side; after a couple of seconds of silence he finally decided to answer one of the Obelisk's questions.

"I heard rumors about what went on here in the abandoned dorm…" Judai finally admitted and Asuka's eyes widened in shock as she remembered what Midori had told her the night before.

"_As such I do understand what you're going through. Fubuki-Kun was taken from you, from Ryo-Kun and from this academy 2 years ago just like Koyo was taking from me and Ju-Chan exactly 3 years ago tomorrow. You aren't alone in your suffering Tenjouin-Kun, never forget that."_

"You're here for your Onii_-San_." Asuka breathed in shock causing the double-toned brunet to look at her in shock.

"H-how do you know that?"

"Hibiki-_Sensei_ told me about it last night; she caught me here then as well and realized we were going through the same thing." Asuka hedged carefully as she tried to not reveal too much of her past but Judai titled his head slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He questioned in confusion causing Asuka to sigh as she looked down to the ground while biting her lip.

"My Onii-_San_…was one of the students who disappeared from this dorm."

* * *

Sho groaned as he awoken harshly from his sleep by his bladder demanding attention; with another quiet groan the small teenager pulled himself out of his bunk and out of the door so he could go to the bathroom.

A couple of minutes later a refreshed Sho walked back into the bedroom and by chance he looked over at the bunk where Judai usually slept.

It took a while for his sleepy mind to process but when it did his eyes widened in both shock and horror; Judai's bed was empty.

Judai was gone.

"Aniki?!" Sho cried out as he ran to the bunk, desperately searching for his spiritual big brother without any luck; a loud groan echoed around the room and Sho looked up with watery eyes to see Hayato leaning over the bunks.

"Sho do you have any idea what time it is? Why aren't you sleeping?" The older teenager demanded angrily, not at all impressed over the fact he was awoken from his sleep.

"H-Hayato-_Kun_, Aniki is gone!" Sho cried out as he held back the urge to burst into loud sobs; Hayato blinked before his eyes widened in equal shock.

"He's what?!" The older teen cried out just before he lost his grip on his bunk and fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Where could he have disappeared to at this hour?" Hayato questioned as he sat up while rubbing his head slightly; Sho bit his lip slightly in thought.

"You don't think…" Sho trailed off as Hayato looked over at him in curiosity.

"You don't think he's gone to the abandoned dorm on his own, do you?" Sho questioned nervously but he swallowed when Hayato's eyes widened as if everything suddenly made sense.

"Damn it. It be something Judai would do, he probably didn't want to risk our time here at Duel Academia." Hayato groaned as he pulled himself to his feet and started pulling on his boots; not noticing his answer had caused Sho's heart rate to go up.

"W-what?! Well then what are you we doing to do?! We can't go tell a Sensei, Aniki would end up getting expelled!" Sho shouted out hysterically but he quickly brought his arms up with a cry as his own boots where thrown at him.

"You're right we can't go to a most of the Senseis but there is one who can help us with this; Hibiki -_Sensei_, Judai's Onee-_San_!" Hayato pointed and Sho's eyes widened in realisation.

"T-that's right! But she's on patrol, she has been all week. How are we going to find her in time?" Sho questioned as he quickly slipped his boots on only to cry out again as he scrambled to catch the flashlight Hayato threw at him.

"Stop throwing things at me, Hayato-_Kun_!"

"Well then stop asking stupid questions. Judai could be in danger, which means we've got to get him help; even if that means searching the entire island for her." Hayato said in determination as he opened the door wide, revealing the darkness that was the night.

"Hayato-_Kun_…" Sho whispered in awe, he had never seen the boy so brave before; Sho could tell he was scared as the boy's body was shaking slightly but that didn't stop him from stepping outside.

"Let's go, Sho."

"O-Okay."

* * *

"So your Onii-_San_ is missing too?" Judai questioned as he looked over at Asuka, who was sitting across from him on the ground; the blonde nodded as she started fiddling with the grass pieces around her.

"Yes. While my Onii -_San_'s situation is a bit different than yours, we both still feel like we've lost them somehow, right?" Asuka pointed out quietly and Judai nodded in agreement.

It was true, their situations were different; while Asuka's brother was completely missing, Judai's was simply in a coma, meaning he knew where his was but that didn't stop him mourning for the loss. He understood what Asuka was going through, at least a little bit.

Asuka smiled gratefully at Judai's silent agreement but the happy moment wasn't to last as the two looked up sharply at the sound of a twig snapping echoed sharply around their ears.

"What was that?" Asuka whispered as she and Judai jumped to their feet and looked around with hesitation; Judai narrowed his eyes brown eyes as he allowed his flashlight to scan across the trees.

"Did anyone come with you, Judai?" Asuka questioned after she swallowed heavily; she was fully ready to admit to no one but herself that she slightly frightened.

"No; Both Sho and Hayato were out cold when I left, I didn't want to risk them getting caught." Judai replied as he continued to scan the woods with sharp eyes; he could feel the worried whispers of his monsters, something was putting them on edge and the Ra Yellow wasn't willing to ignore it.

"Judai!" Asuka suddenly shouted out as she spotted someone appear in front of the smaller teenager; Judai swung his flashlight around so it was shining on the figure in front of him.

A pair of both chocolate and sand coloured eyes widened in shock just as a crow flew off into the night from the tree above them.

* * *

"H-Hibiki-_Sensei_!" Sho shakily called out as his flashlight flickered back and forth without him really taking in the lightened up areas; it was safe to say the small teenager was terrified.

Hayato had decided it be best for him and Sho to split up so they could cover more ground, it would also give the two less off a chance to be caught not only out of hours but on a school night; Sho really didn't want to be a alone but he wanted to find Judai more.

So he had agreed but now he was really starting to regret the decision.

"Hibiki-_Sensei_!"

"Marufuji-_Kun_?" A startled but familiar voice called out and Sho felt nothing but relief when Midori Hibiki walked out of the shadows and over towards him in concern.

"Marufuji-_Kun_, what are you doing out here so late?" Midori demanded, silently wondering to herself why she was constantly catching people from Judai's group out after hours; maybe her little brother was a bad influence on them?

"Hibiki-_Sensei_! Aniki is gone!" Sho cried out but he realized a second later that probably wasn't the best thing to say when Midori's eyes widened in complete horror.

"What?! What do you mean he's gone?!"

"W-when I woke up he was gone from his bed. W-we think he might have gone to the abandoned dorm." Sho stammered as Midori closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"The abandoned dorm?" Midori muttered to herself quietly before realizing that was exactly where Judai would end up going; he was always a curious one and something like that would be right up his ally.

'Ju-_Chan_ is way too much like Koyo-_Chan_.' Midori thought to herself before she sighed and focused her attention back onto the fidgeting teenager in front of her.

"Come on. The best thing-?!" Midori cut off as a loud scream echoed around the forest; Sho's eyes widened in both horror and shock as he recognised the person screaming.

"That sounded like Asuka-_Kun_!" Sho cried out and without thinking he took off running to where the scream had come from.

"Marufuji-_Kun_! Damn it!" Midori cursed quietly before taking off after the small teenager.

* * *

"Judai!" Asuka screamed out but the small teenager didn't have a chance to react before a fist slammed into the side of his head, sending him to the ground with thud.

"I didn't expect there to be two of you here but I guess that works for me." The figure chuckled forcing Asuka to tear her eyes away from Judai's unmoving form on the ground to look at their attackers.

"Who are you?!" Asuka demanded angrily but the figure simply chuckled as he held out his fist before spreading his fingers out wide.

"I am the conductor of your death." He whispered and for once in her life Asuka had no control of her emotions; fear filled her entire being and she made no move to stop the scream that tore from her throat.

* * *

"Asuka-_Kun_!" Sho shouted as he finally ran out of the trees but he skidded to a stop as he released where exactly he was.

"T-the abandoned dorm…" Sho stuttered as his body startled trembled fiercely; a crow cawed as it flew from the tree causing Sho to step back fearfully.

"Marufuji-_Kun_!" Midori called out as she broke free from the trees, she reached out and grabbed Sho by his shoulders forcing him to turn around.

"Don't run off like that, Marufuji-_Kun_; I've already got 2 students missing, I can't handle another one disappearing on me." Midori scolded and Sho swallowed hard as his eyes flickered over the professor's shoulder to the dark building.

"I-I'm sorry Hibiki-_Sensei_, it's just I heard Asuka-_Kun_ and I panicked." Sho whispered sadly and Midori sighed sadly as she closed her eyes; she was looking down when she opened her eyes and she caught sight of something underneath her red slip on.

"What's this?" She questioned as she crouched down causing Sho to look down worriedly; his eyes widened when he saw Midori holding 2 duel monster cards.

"Duel monster cards? What are they doing out here?" Sho questioned watching as Midori turned them over so she could see what monsters they were; the professor's eyes widened in shock as she recognized the monsters in her hand.

"Cyber Tutu and Flame Wingman…" She breathed causing Sho's eyes to widen in shock.

"Those are Asuka-_Kun_'s and Aniki's monsters!" He pointed out as Midori looked back towards the abandoned dorm.

'They wouldn't leave their cards purposely behind. Something's happened to them and the fact the cards were right outside the gate of the abandoned dorm just strengthens that theory.'

"Marufuji-_Kun,_ go back to your dorm." Midori ordered as she held out the cards to the small teenager; Sho blinked slightly but he didn't hesitate to accept the two cards that represented his closest friends.

"What about you, Hibiki-_Sensei_?"

"I'm going to scout out the dorm and make sure no one is in there." Midori explained as she slipped her hands into her coat's pocket and turned off her walkie-talkie.

"Then I'm going with you!" Sho retorted even as Midori started shaking her head.

"Marufuji-_Kun-_"

"No! I'm sorry Hibiki-_Sensei_ but Asuka-_Kun_ is one of my most precious friends and Judai-_Kun_ is my Aniki! I'm not going to just walk away when they could be in danger." Sho said fiercely even as his body continued to tremble in fear.

Midori stared at the younger brother of the only remaining Blue Eyes White Elite student left in Duel Academia and felt nothing but pride; Sho had grown up so much in the last couple of months and Midori knew it was because he was around someone like Judai.

"Okay but you stay close to me, you understand?" Midori ordered and Sho nodded nervously; he watched the Professor start to walk towards the broken front doors of the dorm and took a deep breath before running after her.

* * *

Midori slowly moved her flashlight across the dusty walls that were once a beautiful white; she remembered the dorm and how the white and blue colouring shined brightly all across the island.

It was depressing for her to see how much the dorm had been neglected.

"I remember seeing pictures of this place that Onii-_San_ sent to us back at home. I always thought it was a castle or something." Sho admitted quietly causing Midori to smile briefly.

"This dorm was well made. Kaiba-_San_ put a lot of work into this seeing as it was based around his star monster. He actually drew the designs for this himself. It was so beautiful." Midori whispered sadly as she remembered being invited many times into the building for tea; she always admired the beauty of the dorm, especially when compared to the Osiris Red dorm.

"Make sure you stay close, Marufuji-_Kun_." Midori ordered quietly and Sho was more than happy to comply, sticking close to the Professor without actually touching her.

The two of them made their way through the front foyer and into the only room that they could get into safely; the further they went into the building the more Sho started seeing signs of the story Professor Daitokuji told them yesterday evening.

He could see duel disk still in their activate position on the ground with cards still in the slots, text books scattered across a dirty looking table where students had obviously been working and broken PDA's on the ground broken where the owners had just vanished during a phone call.

Together Midori and Sho scanned the common room, the bathrooms and also the library without any signs of either Asuka or Judai; they had now made it to the middle of the Blue Eyes White Elite dorm which was the dining room.

"It's so big…" Sho whispered in awe as he looked around the multiple tables trying to ignore some disgusting looking plates which held what used to be food; Midori scanned the room with her flashlight and let out a huff of frustration.

"There's 3 possible ways they could have gone from here." Midori pointed out and Sho looked around quickly; his shoulder dropped sadly as he realized his Professor was right, they were 3 cleared doorways which they could use.

"What are we going to do, Hibiki-_Sensei_?" Sho questioned nervously but Midori stayed silent as her mind continued to work.

'I can't just take a chance here. There's a very high possibility that if we take one route and it's the wrong one we could end up getting lost in here; at this rate we aren't going to find neither Ju-_Chan_ or Tenjouin-_Kun_.'

"_Midi-Sama!"_

A small voice suddenly called out breaking Midori from her thoughts, she looked down to where her deck was resting on the side of her hip just in time to see a small yellow orb appear and float in front of her.

"_Midi-Sama!"_

"Curran?" Midori questioned out loud not realizing she had gained the attention of her student; Sho watched as Midori looked off the side talking to herself and tried to remember why that action was so familiar.

'That's right! Aniki does that too, he said yesterday that he used to hear the voices of his duel monster cards; does that mean that Hibiki-_Sensei_ can actually see them?'

"_I know where Judai-Chan is, Midi-Sama! I'll help you find him!" _The voice of Black Mage Curran cried out from the glowing orb before it took off the doorway on their right.

"Ah! Wait, Curran! , Marufuji-_Kun_, quickly I think there this way!" Midori called out as she started running after her duel spirit and hearing the slapping footsteps behind her meaning Sho was following.

With their running speed Midori and Sho quickly made it down the run down looking hallway that looked like it was in the process of being rebuilt; the hallway was lit up by torches meaning someone had been down here recently.

They both hoped it was Judai and Asuka.

Finally they saw a doorway and the moment the two of them ran into the darkened room, Curran disappeared back into her card.

Their eyes widened in horror as they looked around the room that obviously once a duelling arena; the centre of the room was lower than the actual floor and the entire room was made out of grey stone; it wasn't long though until they spotted their missing comrades.

Both Judai and Asuka were hung in the air by trails of darkness that went around their wrists, arms and waists. Both students were unconscious but Judai had marks round his right eye which would later form a wicked black eye.

"Ju-_Chan!_ Tenjouin-_Kun_!" Midori cried out as she tried to get the students to come around; quickly she grabbed Sho by his arms stopping the boy from running forward to his friends.

"Aniki! Asuka-_Kun!_ Wake up!" The boy begged loudly but neither of the students stirred from their unconscious states; Midori eyes narrowed as she noticed a strange shadow was slowly covering the floor.

"Get back Marufuji-_Kun_!" Midori ordered as she pushed the boy behind her just as the shadow attacked where he was just standing; a loud chuckle echoed around the hall causing the Professor to look around sharply.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!"

"I was waiting for the boy to awaken but this is so much better; the Onee-_San_ of both Judai Hibiki and the Pro Red Hero falling right at my feet." A dark voice echoed around the hall as the shadows slowly started to take a shape in the centre of the room; it wasn't long before the shadows cleared revealing a muscular man wearing a black trench coat, combat boots, riding clothes with huge metal bracelets, a black eyes mask and a hat. He also had a duel disk attached to his chest that was deactivated but some part of Midori knew that that wouldn't last long.

"I am the Dark Duelists of Domino City, Titan." Titan announced and smirked when he saw Midori's eyes widened in resignation.

"You…! You're the one who's been putting all those kids into comas!"

"They are not in comas. Their souls have been sent into the Darkness where they are suffering through penalty games; it won't be long until their bodies give out."

"You monster! They were children, how can you do something so cruel?!" Midori spat causing Titan to chuckle humourlessly.

"They were the ones who accepted the duel, they knew the consequences of losing; but you should know this, Hibiki, seeing as your youngest Otōto almost got sent into the Darkness if it wasn't for your eldest one. It hurts doesn't it? Thinking how much suffering your Koyo-_Chan_ is going through."

"You shut your mouth!" Midori ordered loudly causing Sho to take a step back in shock; he had never seen his beloved dorm mistress so angry before, not even when Judai did something stupid.

"Why? I'm only telling the truth. You're angry and hurt about Koyo but now your terrified because your only remaining Otōto is at risk at suffering the same fate." Titan taunted causing Midori to glare at him angrily.

"Let them go, Titan; now!"

"Or what?"

"Or you'll regret it." Midori hissed but Titan only laughed, his cackles echoing around the room once again; with a growl Midori grabbed her deck from her underneath her coat before pointing her finger at the still chuckling man.

"Titan, duel me! If I win you let both Ju-_Chan_ and Tenjouin-_Kun_ go!" Midori bargained as she slammed her deck into her duel disk and activated it; Titan smirked as he followed in suit.

"Fine then but if you lose then you will suffer in eternal darkness." Titan hissed as his duel disk activated and the shadows started covering the field.

"DUEL!"

**Midori Hibiki: 4000**

**Titan: 4000**

"Hibiki-_Sensei_…" Sho called out fearfully and Midori smiled at her student in reassurance.

"It's alright, Marufuji-_Kun_. Just stay back. I'll save them both, don't you worry." Midori called back but Titan scoffed as he placed his fingers on his deck.

"Don't be so sure! I'll go first, draw!" Titan called as he drew his 6th card and quickly scanned his hand; with a smirk he grabbed a card.

"This duel will be your end, Hibiki; you can guarantee that! I summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth (ATK: 1000/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Titan announced just as a blue coloured girl with a pair of green wings and a wand in her hand appeared with a flash of light.

"I then activate her ability. When she's normal summoned to the field successfully I can add another 'Agent' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose The Agent of Creation – Venus." Titan said as he showed the card to Midori who narrowed her eyes.

"I then place 2 cards facedown and end my turn." Midori narrowed her eyes as she stared at Titan angrily; she didn't understand what his strategy was but she wasn't going to let him get away with hurting not only her Otōto but Asuka as well.

"It's my turn, draw!" Midori called out and quickly drew her 6th card; she blinked in shock though when two cards her hand glowed brightly. With a small pop to small girls appeared in front of her.

"_Midi-Sama! We are always here and we're both ready to help you fight this battle_!" The blonde haired girl wearing a black dress and bunny ears reassured with a grin as the smaller girl with pink hair and wearing a white dress laughed while waving her small sceptre around widely.

"_Fight! We fight for Midi_!"

'Curran…Pikeru..' Midori thought to herself as she stared at the two Mage sisters in front of her before she narrowed her eyes and nodded.

'Yes…I've already lost an Otōto to these shadows; I'm not going to lose another one!' Midori swore to herself as she grabbed a card from her hand.

"I summon the Gemini Elf (ATK: 1900/DEF: 900) in attack mode!" Midori announced and two beautiful elves appeared on the field in front of her.

"Next I activate the spell card 'Heavy Storm'; with this I can destroy all spell and traps cards on the field!" Midori called and Titan cursed quietly as his facedown cards were destroyed.

"I'm not finished yet! I activate another spell card from my hand, 'Swords of Revealing Light'! This card will stay on the field and it will stop you attacking for 3 turns." Midori stated as a 3 large swords fell from the sky and surrounded Titan's side of the field.

"Damn it…" The dark duelist cursed as Midori smirked back at him with narrowed eyes.

"I'm not going to be defeated as easily as the others you have taken. With nothing left to protect your Agent Earth my Gemini Elf will attack!" Midori ordered and the twin elves charged forward with amazing speed; together they surrounded the blue colour monster before blasting her with a blue coloured energy beam, Titan didn't even flinch as his life points dropped.

**Midori: 4000**

**Titan: 3100**

"I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Midori finished but her eyes widened in shock as she spotted a trail of blood dribbling down Titan's lip.

"What? Why are you injured?!" The Professor demanded causing Titan to laugh as he reached up and whipped away the blood easily.

"You really don't understand the ways of a Duel of Darkness do you? Unlike normal duels when your brain makes you feel pain because it thinks you been actually attacked, here ever attack you receive, be it with fire, swords or fists, you will actually be injured!" Titan pointed out causing Midori to swallow hard.

"B-but that means…."

"Yes! When you lose in a Duel of Darkness it's only your soul that suffers through the penalty, your body itself will die the moment your life points hit zero! In a Duel of Darkness you don't just lose the duel, you lose your life!" Titan laughed madly as the shadows surrounding them became thicker.

Sho swallowed hard as he stared at the duel and he wrapped his arms around himself while his body shivered in fear; he was willing to admit he was terrified, it was scary being in this dorm, it was scary being here with Titan but most of all it was scary because he might not ever see either Judai or Asuka smile again.

"Aniki…Asuka-_Kun_…"

"It's my turn, draw." Titan announced with a smirk as he drew another card and quickly scanned his hand.

"I think I'll start by summoning The Agent of Creation – Venus (ATK: 1600/DEF: 0) in attack mode!" Titan announced and with a bright beam of light a beautiful woman with blonde hair and wings appeared on the field.

'To see such a dark person using such bright monsters is horrifying.' Midori thought to herself as she clenched her fist tightly her side.

"I'm not done yet. I activate Agent Venus's effect, with a cost of 500 life points I can special summon 1 Mystical Shine Ball (ATK: 500/DEF: 500) to the field." Titan stated as a clear shining orb appeared on the field alongside Agent Venus.

"Finally I'll activate the field spell card, 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'!" Titan announced and with a great rumble a huge building appeared behind him while clouds covered the floor.

"Seeing as I can't attack I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Titan announced as the card appeared in front of him; Midori narrowed her eyes angrily as she placed her fingers on her deck.

"It's my turn draw!" Midori announced and smiled as she realised it was the card she wanted.

"I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed'! With this I can draw 2 more cards." She called as she did just that and added the 2 cards to her hand.

'Finally everything I need is in place.' Midori thought to herself happily as she reached for a card in her hand with a smirk.

"I activate a spell card from my hand; 'Magical Dimension'! With this card I can sacrifice 1 SPELLCASTER on the field to special summon 1 from my hand! It also allows me to destroy 1 monster on your side of the field and I choose your Agent Venus!" Midori cried out triumphantly as the wind picked up all around them.

"I think not! Trap card open; 'Solemn Judgment'!" Titan shouted as he held his hand towards his face down card; Midori's eyes widened in shock as a startled gasp left her lips.

"With a pay of half my life points I can stop the activation of a trap or spell card and have that cards destroyed!" Titan smirked and before he laughed at the look of horror on the Professor's face as she looked down to her hand; even as his life points dropped once again.

**Midori: 4000**

**Titan: 1550**

Midori took a deep breath as she forced herself to get her emotions under control, while it was true she wasn't successful this turn; it didn't mean she couldn't try something else later.

"That was a bad move. You lost half your life points and are down to only 1550 when mine haven't been touched." Midori pointed out even as she cringed when Titan coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"It doesn't matter. I only need 1 card to defeat you, it's just the matter of my deck responding to my call." Titan shrugged causing Midori to narrow her eyes.

"I can't believe such a beautiful deck would respond to your calls." Midori scoffed causing Titan to laugh loudly.

"Not every light is good, Hibiki, I'm surprised you don't know this by now."

"Shut up! I summon Black Mage Curran (ATK**: **1200/DEF**: **0) in attack mode!" Midori shouted as she slammed the card down on her duel disk; with a dark flash of light Curran appeared on the field in her black dress, matching bunny ears and her bright pink whip in her hands.

"_Don't worry, Midi-Sama! I will help you get back Judai-Chan_." Curran smirked over her shoulder before she settled down beside Gemini Elf.

"I'm counting on you, Curran. With that I end my turn." Midori finished before she looked down at her hand once again.

'Next turn I'll be able to sacrifice both Curran and Gemini Elf to bring you out; my post precious SPELLCASTER.'

"It's my turn, draw." Titan announced as she drew his next card; but when he actually saw what he had drawn he started to laugh.

"This is your end Hibiki! This is the turn where your soul will be sent into the darkness for the rest of eternity!" Titan laughed causing Midori to tense as she narrowed her eyes silently.

"I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed' and draw 2 more cards." Titan announced and he just that with an evil smirk as he reached to grab a card from his hand.

"I sacrifice The Agent of Creation – Venus and Mystical Shine Ball to tribute summon the Splendid Venus (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400) in attack mode!" Titan cackled madly as the Splendid Venus appeared on the field with a beautiful orange glow; she looked around 16 with long blonde hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. She wore a sailor suit with an orange skirt, bows, white gloves covering her hands and a pair of matching orange shoes. Over her eyes she wore a orange mask and at the middle of her forehead was the symbol of Venus.

"_Oh! That's Sailor Venus!_" Curran gasped in shock causing Midori to look over at her duel spirit in confusion.

"Sailor Venus?"

"_Yes! She's the Princess of the planet Venus and was named the leader of the Inner Sailor Scouts, who were the protectors of the moon. She stands for both love and beauty and has always believed in helping the good and defeating the evil._" Curran explained causing Midori's eyes to narrow.

"Is that's true, then why is she helping Titan?" Midori demanded but Curran shrugged her shoulders sadly; she had no idea what was going on. The Sailor Scouts, or the Plants as they've also been called, are a powerful group of Duel Spirits that always lived to do what's right. To see one of them and the leader at that being used for darkness, it makes Curran heart hurt.

"Titan why do you have one of the PLANET series cards?! The 10 Planet Cards were never meant to be released into the public! They were given to people in contests how did _you_ get that card?!" Midori demanded furiously her body shaking in rage; she remembered when Koyo won his first championships as a Pro Duelist and his prize was to be the 1 of 10 duelists to own a Planet Card.

He was so happy.

"How do you think I got it? The girl who originally held this card was weak; she had no right to hold such a powerful card! So I duelled her and took the card for myself." Titan scoffed and to Midori it looks like Sailor Venus was holding back her tears.

"You monster…" Midori seethed but Titan simply sneered as he pointed his hand towards the blonde haired goddess.

"Splendid Venus's effect activates! All non-FAIRY type monsters lose 500 attack and defence points!" Titan announced causing Midori's eyes to widen in shock.

"What?" She whispered just before Gemini Elf (ATK: 1400/DEF: 400) and Curran (ATK**: **700/DEF**: **0) were surrounded by an orange glow as their points dropped.

"But you still can't attack! 'Swords of Revealing Light' still has 1 more turn before it can be sent to the graveyard!" Midori pointed out but she felt her stomach drop as she noticed the smirk was still on Titan's face.

"Next I activate the spell card 'Heavy Storm' from my hand; with this I can destroy all spell and traps cards on the field. Just like your 'Swords of Revealing Light'." Titan revealed and Midori could only watch in silent shock as her spell card was destroyed.

"Your mine, Hibiki! Splendid Venus, attack the Black Mage Curran!" Titan shouted and Sailor Venus nodded as she held out her hands and summoned an orange coloured chain in her hands.

"Before she can attack though I must do 1 thing. If I send Honest to the graveyard from my hand, he can allow Venus to gain the attack points Curran's original attack points." Titan announced and Splendid Venus glowed as her points went up (ATK: 4000/DEF: 2400).

"4000 attack points?!" Midori gasped in complete shock.

"Go Venus!"

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock_!" Sailor Venus shouted and fired an orange beam towards the Black Mage, who screamed as she was consumed by the attack; Midori cried out echoing her monsters pain as the attack struck her life points hard.

**Midori: 700**

**Titan: 1550**

"Hibiki-_Sensei!_" Sho cried out horrified as he watched the Professor got thrown backwards from the force of the attack; from what he could tell she was covered in bad burns, some were even bleeding staining the pure white clouds underneath her a bright red.

"Finally I activate the spell card from my hand 'Premature Burial'. With a cost of 800 life points I can bring back a monster from my graveyard. So come forth The Agent of Creation – Venus." Titan called calmly as he watch Midori struggle to push herself up once again.

**Midori: 700**

**Titan: 750**

"Agent Venus, attack her Gemini Elf with Beam of Life!" Titan ordered and the Agent of Venus was quick to comply firing her bright yellow beam at Gemini Elf, who screamed along with her master as she was destroyed.

**Midori: 300**

**Titan: 750**

Midori coughed as she placed her shaking hands on the ground and tried to push herself up; his attacks were done, he had nothing left to through at her and she had survived through it. Her body was covered in burns; some were so bad that she could feel blood pouring from them.

But she didn't care because now she had a chance, now it was her turn; now she would-

"I activate Agent Venus's special effect; I pay 500 life points and I can special summon 1 Mystical Shine Ball (ATK: 500/DEF: 500) to the field." Titan announced breaking through Midori's thoughts.

The Professor's eyes widened in horror as she stared at the beautiful gem floating on the field and she knew she was done; the moment that attack goes through, her life will be over.

She had failed.

She had failed both her Otōtos.

She had failed Koyo once already but now…

…She had failed Judai as well.

"Mystical Shine Ball! Attack Hibiki's life points directly!" Titan shouted with a huge smirk as the gem charged forward; Sho's eyes widened in horror as he started running forward, somehow hoping he would be able to stop it.

"Hibiki-_Sensei_!"

"Onee-_Chan_!"

A second voice shouted out just before ball struck Midori's chest hard sending the Professor on her back with a huff as the remainder of her life points were taken from her.

**Midori: 0**

**Titan: 750**

* * *

Judai was running the moment he was released from the strange darkness that held him, faintly he heard a thump of Asuka's boots hitting the floor before she took off after him.

He didn't know what was going on or how he got her, all he knew was Midori was in danger and the shadows around the room were way too familiar for his liking.

"Onee-_Chan!" _Judai shouted again as he landed on his knees beside his sister's fallen form; he couldn't see any injures on her but the way she was moving made him think she was badly hurt.

"J-Ju-_C-Chan…_" Her voice stuttered as he barely heard Sho's exclamation of joy as he realised both Asuka and Judai was free.

"Just as promised, Hibiki. You soul is now mine!" A voice shouted out and Judai barely had a chance to see a strange 3'D triangle before the shadows surrounded his beloved sisters' form; he was thrown backwards the moment they made contact with her and started spinning around her.

"I-I'm s-sorry…" He heard just before the shadows covered her form completely; when they finally disappeared Midori was horribly limp and her chest was only just rising up and down.

Just like….

It was just like…

It was just like Koyo.

Judai stared at her form in silence for a couple of minutes before everything finally caught up to him; he had just lost his sister to the same thing that took his brother.

He was truly…

"ONEE-_CHAN_!"

…Alone.

* * *

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _- The term used for Older or Big brother._

**-****Onii** (兄弟, Respected Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother but also if the person has 2 older brothers, Onii is used for the eldest._

**-****Denka** (星の王子, Your Highness/Young Prince) –_ A name given to a young prince; Judai is often called this by his monsters and all though he is unaware why he's long since accept it._

-**Sensei **(先生, Teacher) – _Term used for someone who teachers something to someone else. This could be used for teachers at schools and also doctors._

_-_** Kouchou **(校長, Principal, schoolmaster, headmaster) – _Used for the person in charge of the school; people generally use this by saying 'Kouchou Name-Sensei'._

-** Kyoutou **(副校長, Vice-Principal)- _Used generally for the person who is underneath the Headmaster of the school._

**-****Okochama **(子供っぽい, Immature/Childish) – _Used to tell someone they are being immature or childish. Manjome calls Judai this multiple times knowing full well it irritates him._

* * *

**Name: **Judai Hibiki

**Rank: **Ra Yellow (Freshman)

**Age: **14

**Date of Birth: **23rd July 1999

**Weight: **46kg

**Height: **159cm (5'2 ½)

**Deck Type**: E-Heroes

XXXXX

**Name: **Sho Marufuji

**Rank:** Osiris Red (Freshman)

**Age: **14

**Date of Birth: **25th May 1999

**Weight: **42kg

**Height: **I50cm (4'11)

XXXXX

**Name: **Asuka Tenjouin

**Rank:** Obelisk Blue (Freshman)

**Age: **14

**Date of Birth: **5th May 1999

**Weight: **53kg

**Height: **170cm (5'7)

**Deck Type:** Cyber Girl

XXXXX

**Name: **Daichi Misawa

**Rank: **Ra Yellow (Freshman)

**Age: **14

**Date of Birth: **12th April 1999

**Weight: **60kg

**Height: **171cm (5'7)

**Deck Type: **Unknown (Shown using a Dragon Type)

XXXXX

**Name: **Jun Manjome

**Rank: **Obelisk Blue (Freshman)

**Age: **14

**Date of Birth: **8th January 1999

**Weight: **51kg

**Height: **167cm (5'6)

**Deck Type: **Samurai Warlords (Originally a Hell Type)

XXXXX

**Name: **Hayato Maeda

**Rank: **Osiris Red (Junior Daburi)

**Age:** 17

**Date of Birth: **23rd December 1996

**Weight: **120kg

**Height: **162cm (5'4)

XXXXX

**Name: **Ryo Marufuji

**Rank: **Obelisk Blue (Senior)

**Age: **17

**Date of Birth: **11th January 1996

**Weight: **83kg

**Height: **178cm (5'11 ½)

X

So according to these profiles, Judai is in fact the youngest out of the group considering his birthday is the last one of the year. Manjome is actually the oldest of the freshman as his birthday is the first one to come.

I recently got the last manga to Yu-Gi-Oh GX (T_T) and I discovered that were profile pages inside the manga about the characters, I obviously changed some things to match my story but otherwise it's generally the same ^_^.

With Titan's deck I always believed it was more freaky and unexpected to see a person of darkness using a light deck; hence why Titan got that.

Also here's a list of all the cards from the PLANET series:

-**E-Hero Earth {ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000}** (Prince Endymion)

-**Delicate White Moon {ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000}** (Princess Serenity/Sailor Moon)

-**Splendid Venus {ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400)** (Sailor Venus) _{__Seen in Episode 6 & 7}_

-**Tripper Mercury** **{****ATK: 2000/DEF: 2000} **(Sailor Mercury)

-**Blazing Mars {ATK: 2600/DEF: 2200}** (Sailor Mars)

-**Grand Jupiter {ATK: 2500/DEF: 2000} **(Sailor Jupiter)

-**Despair Saturn {ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200}** (Sailor Saturn)

-**Big Uranus {ATK: 2900/DEF: 2300) **(Sailor Uranus)

-**Tyrant Neptune {ATK: 0/DEF: 0}** (Sailor Neptune)

-**Suppression Pluto {ATK: 2600/DEF: 2000)** (Sailor Pluto)

You'll be seeing these cards all through the series, which means the other books as well, but you won't know the reason why until the very last one; because I'm such a tease like that.

So the first cliff-hanger of the series! I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible, the other reason why this took so long was because Judai was very rarely in it; it was very hard to write something that was generally about him. So hopefully the next one will be ready much sooner!

I'll see you next time guys! Make sure to vote on my poll ^_^


	7. Chapter 7: Heroes VS Fairies

**Universe: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX

**Parings: **Rivalshipping (_ManjomeXJudai_), Sageshipping (_MisawaXAsuka_), Mentions of Idolshipping (_RyoXFubuki_).

**Spoilers: **Anime & Manga

**Genre: **Adventure, Action, Humour

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh GX doesn't belong to me. All the decks, cards and characters belong to their respected owners.

**Warnings: **SlightSwearing, Slight Violence, Slight Blood. Mild Romance & Yaoi.

**Authors Notes:**

Hey guys it's been a while.

If you've been reading my other stories then you should know I'm doing a lot better than my last update.

I'm still having breathing problems thanks to my ribs and it's got so bad that I'm actually on oxygen during the night because of the amount of times I've stopped breathing.

My bruises on my spine have finally healed up but I have been warned that I'm still going to have problems with that because this was the 2nd time I've bruised my spine.

So it's been 2 months, almost 3, since I've last updated and I'm sorry for that guys; I fell in love with dreamworks and it took me a while to drag myself out of that pool.

I'm actually having internet problems once again and I'm back on the pay as you go dongle which is brilliant as long as I have the money to put credit on it.

Also the reason why I'm now able to write this is because I have the worse luck in the world.

On the 21/4/2013 I was hit by a car while I was trying to cross the street; neither me nor the driver was at fault as a lorry had parked right on the corner blocking both of us from seeing each other.

As a result I have 2 broken toes and both my wrists are sprained, so all things considering I think I got off pretty lucky. Because he was turning a corner he had slowed down so I came out relatively uninjured.

It could have been so much worse as all of you know.

Anyway I'm doing alright, my toes are tapped up to my big toe, it's the most stable one and the only one that will insure they stay straight, and I've got pretty blue supports on my wrists. But this means I've got free time while I recover so yay!

Right the next chapter will be up as soon as I get my DVDs in the post; it shouldn't be that long so please be patient.

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you have time please review! Also thank you to everyone who has reviewed all ready, seeing as this is my first Yu-Gi-Oh GX fic I'm glad that so many people are liking what I'm doing!

Okay everyone, enjoy ^_^

* * *

**Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows**

**Episode 7- Heroes VS Fairies; The Fight for His Sister's Soul! **

* * *

_**Last time on Freshman Year – Attack of the Shadows**_

"_You know…I taught your Onii-San when he was learning here." Midori said causing Asuka to look off the side silently._

"_When I found out that him and the rest of the students in the Blue Eyes White Elite dorm had suddenly disappeared it brought back horrible memories for me." _

"_Memories?" Asuka questioned quietly in curiosity causing the Professor of Osiris to smile softly at the tall girl._

"_Yes. I don't know if you're aware of this but I also have lost a sibling to strange causes, my Otōto Koyo. He took Judai-Otōto's place in an attack and as a consequence he was forced into a coma. " Midori explained before she sighed and __crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Judai…" Asuka whispered softly wondering herself how the small Osiris Red student felt about his brother doing that for him._

"_As such I do understand what you're going through. Fubuki-Kun was taken from you, from Ryo-Kun and from this academy 2 years ago just like Koyo was taking from me and Ju-Chan exactly 3 years ago tomorrow. You aren't alone in your suffering Tenjouin-Kun, never forget that." Midori finished with a smile as Asuka nodded in understanding as her eyes gleamed slightly from tears she refused to let fall._

"_It was rumored though that the dorm was involved with some heavy research around the Duels of Darkness, nya." The alchemy Professor watched through his slit eyes how Judai's widened in shock and a huge shiver went through his small frame._

"_D-duels of Darkness? What's that?" Sho stammered nervously as Hayato slid out of his chair and onto the floor, making sure only the top part of his face was peeking over the table; Judai was surprisingly silent._

"_I'm referring to the horrible duels that were activated by legendary items, nya." Professor Daitokuji explained noticing how tense Judai was becoming, even though the boy was hiding it pretty well._

"_T-the Millennium Items, right? That's just superstition though." Judai smiled as he brought his arms back up and rested his chin on his hand; the Professor could tell it was just an act though._

'_That's what some people believe, Judai-Kun. But you of all people know the truth about things like that.' He thought to himself before he laughed._

"_I don't know much about it either, nya. I only come into this academy last year and by that time the dorm was labeled as off limits to all students." Professor Daitokuji finished with a small shrug just before Pharaoh meowed loudly in his arms._

"_Hibiki-Sensei! Aniki is gone!" Sho cried out but he realized a second later that probably wasn't the best thing to say when Midori's eyes widened in complete horror._

"_What?! What do you mean he's gone?!"_

"_W-when I woke up he was gone from his bed. W-we think he might have gone to the abandoned dorm." Sho stammered as Midori closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down._

"_The abandoned dorm?" Midori muttered to herself quietly before realizing that was exactly where Judai would end up going; he was always a curious one and something like that would be right up his ally._

"_Judai!" Asuka screamed out but the small teenager didn't have a chance to react before a fist slammed into the side of his head, sending him to the ground with thud._

"_I didn't expect there to be two of you here but I guess that works for me." The figure chuckled forcing Asuka to tear her eyes away from Judai's unmoving form on the ground to look at their attackers._

"_Who are you?!" Asuka demanded angrily but the figure simply chuckled as he held out his fist before spreading his fingers out wide._

"_I am the conductor of your death." He whispered and for once in her life Asuka had no control of her emotions; fear filled her entire being and she made no move to stop the scream that tore from her throat__._

"_Titan, duel me! If I win you let both Ju-Chan and Tenjouin-Kun go!" Midori bargained as she slammed her deck into her duel disk and activated it; Titan smirked as he followed in suit._

"_Fine then but if you lose then you will suffer in eternal darkness." Titan hissed as his duel disk activated and the shadows started covering the field._

"_DUEL!"_

"_Onee-Chan!" Judai shouted again as he landed on his knees beside his sister's fallen form; he couldn't see any injures on her but the way she was moving made him think she was badly hurt._

"_J-Ju-C-Chan…" Her voice stuttered as he barely heard Sho's exclamation of joy as he realised both Asuka and Judai was free._

"_Just as promised, Hibiki. You soul is now mine!" A voice shouted out and Judai barely had a chance to see a strange 3'D triangle before the shadows surrounded his beloved sisters' form; he was thrown backwards the moment they made contact with her and started spinning around her._

"_I-I'm s-sorry…" He heard just before the shadows covered her form completely; when they finally disappeared Midori was horribly limp and her chest was only just rising up and down._

_Just like…._

_It was just like…_

_It was just like Koyo._

_Judai stared at her form in silence for a couple of minutes before everything finally caught up to him; he had just lost his sister to the same thing that took his brother._

_He was truly…_

"_ONEE-CHAN!"_

…_Alone._

Judai's scream echoed around the hall as his friends watched him hold his sister's barely breathing form; silence fell, the only sound was the brunet's restrained sobs.

"How does it feel to be the cause of your remaining sibling's downfall? She was fighting for you and she got sent into the Darkness because of you. Just like Koyo." Titan taunted and smirked when Judai's head shot up with a furious glare.

"Shut up." The boy hissed causing Asuka and Sho to send him startled looks; Titan merely smirked wider as he started shuffling his deck.

"Koyo Hibiki took your place when you lost a Duel of Darkness, just like Midori Hibiki got sent into the Darkness while fighting for your life."

"I said, shut up!"

"They're both suffering because…of…YOU!"

"SHUT UP!" Judai finally shouted furiously as he jumped to his feet while activating his duel disk; Titan laughed before following in suit.

"So you don't want to listen to the truth? Fine then! I will defeat you in a Duel of Darkness and have you sent to the same place your siblings are resting."

"Aniki…" Sho whispered quietly as he and Asuka pulled Midori out of the arena; Judai looked over his shoulder at the two of them while pulling out his deck.

"Protect her for me, Sho, Asuka." Judai requested but before he could turn back to Titan Sho remembered something he held.

"Aniki!" Sho shouted before he threw the card towards Judai's form; the brunet caught the card in his fingers and smiled slightly at his blue hair friend before adding it to his extra deck.

"Thanks Sho." He whispered before he finally turned back toward Titan and glared at him angrily.

"When I defeat you, you will release Onee-_Chan_ and Onii-_San_ from their prisons!" Judai ordered causing Titan to laugh.

"Whatever you say, boy. It won't matter anyway because you won't be walking away from here alive." Titan promised before the two of them slammed their decks into their duel disks.

"DUEL!"

**LP**

**Judai Hibiki: 4000**

**Titan: 4000**

"Judai will be alright, won't he Sho-_Kun_?" Asuka questioned causing Sho to swallow before he nodded sharply.

"Don't worry, Asuka-_Kun_. Aniki is going to win."

"I'll go first, draw!" Judai announced as he drew his 6th card and added it to his hand; every part of him was screaming at him to show no mercy to Titan, but he could feel his monsters comforting presences as they all stood behind him ready to battle.

"_Be on guard, Denka. This man has yet to reveal his true colours._" Burst Lady warned as she appeared briefly beside the Ra Yellow's side; Judai looked at his hand briefly before coming to a decision.

"Right! I summon E-Hero Clayman (ATK: 800/DEF: 2000) in defence mode!" Judai announced as he slammed the card down on his duel disk.

With a roar Clayman appeared on the field before he crouched down in front of Judai with his arms crossed.

"_Don't you worry, Judai. I will protect you with all my strength!_" Clayman swore and Judai smiled as he felt himself relaxing just a little bit more.

"With Clayman protecting me I'll set down 3 cards facedown and end my turn." Judai stated as the 3 cards appeared on his field.

"Huh? Isn't Aniki going to summon a fusion monster?" Sho asked in confusion as he watched the duel from a much safer distance; he shivered slightly having willingly given his red jacket for Midori to rest on.

"He probably doesn't have the right cards." Asuka pointed out quietly as she carefully rested her hand on her teacher's forehead.

Midori didn't even stir; she continued to lie completely unresponsive with her head on Sho's jacket.

"Aniki..." Sho whispered quietly as he quickly looked back towards the duel.

"Going on the defence already? It won't do you any good, I promise you that. My turn, draw." Titan called as he drew his 6th card and added it to his hand.

"I'll start by activating my field spell 'The Sanctuary in the Sky'!" Titan announced as he slipped the card into the side of his duel disk.

The entire room shook before a huge flashed of light forced the teenagers to cover their eyes; when Judai finally allowed himself to look he found himself standing on a floor of clouds with a beautiful stone castle standing behind Titan.

"Next I will summon Zeradias, Herald of Heaven (ATK: 2100/DEF: 800) in attack mode!" Titan smirked as a feathered man appeared on the field with a triumphant roar.

"You can probably guess what's going to happen next, Judai. Say goodbye to your clay protector! Zeradias, take down that pile of rocks with Heavenly Spear!" Titan ordered and with a loud yell Zeradias was quick to obey, holding his two bladed spear above his head as he dived down towards Clayman.

"I don't think so, Titan! I activate my trap card 'Clay Charge'!" Judai announced as he quickly pressed a button on his duel disk and allowed one of his field cards to flip up.

"With this card I can send Zeradias to the graveyard and give you 800 points of damage at the sacrifice of my Clayman!" Judai explained and the clay monster stood to his feet.

"_My job is to protect the __Koushi, I will not let you bring harm to him Zeradias!_" Clayman shouted before slamming hard into the winged man, throwing them both to the floor destroying them both.

Titan clenched his teeth together tightly as small bits of clay flew around him, slicing lightly through his skin leaving behind trails of blood.

**LP**

**Judai: 4000**

**Titan: 3200**

* * *

"Yes! Aniki managed to cause damage!" Sho triumphantly cried out but Asuka shook her head with a frown on her lips as she watched Titan catch his breath.

"We can't celebrate just yet Sho-_Kun. _Even though Judai has made Titan lose some of his Life Points it was at a high price." Asuka pointed out and Sho swallowed as he lost his smile.

"T-that's right. Aniki's lost his top defence monster because of that trap." Sho realized and Asuka nodded sharply.

"Let's just hope Judai has a backup plan because I'm certain he's just lost his chance at using his first one."

* * *

"It doesn't matter. A small injury will do you nothing in the long run, Judai Hibiki! You will fall into the Darkness just like your siblings before you!" Titan chuckled but Judai simply narrowed his eyes, refusing to rise to the obvious bait.

"I place 2 cards facedown and that ends my turn." Titan finished as the two cards appeared on his field.

"That's where your wrong, Titan! As long as I have my monsters watching my back I won't allow myself to lose to you!" Judai said clearly as he placed his two of his fingers on his deck; Titan just scoffed but stayed silent.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Judai announced as he drew his card and quickly worked out a plan.

"I activate the spell card 'Pot of Greed' which allows me to draw to more cards!" Judai announced as he quickly did just that.

His eyes widened in relief as h saw what he had drew.

'Burst Lady so you've finally arrived.' Judai thought to himself in relief as he grabbed her card and quickly took another one from his hand.

"It's time to get this duel well and truly started! I activate the spell card 'Miracle Fusion'! By removing E-Hero Burst Lady (ATK: 1200/DEF: 800) and also Clayman from the game I can special summon the fusion monster they create together!" Judai announced as both Burst Lady and Clayman appeared on the field.

A bright flash covered the field but when it cleared a very familiar red and brown monster was crouching in front of Judai.

"I fusion summon E-Hero Rampart Gunner (ATK: 2000/DEF: 2500) in defence mode!" Judai proudly stated as he heard Sho cheer from behind him.

"Get ready Titan! You're about to lose some more Life Points! I activate Rampart Gunner's effect; when she's placed in defence mode I can half her attack points and have her attack your Life Points directly!" Judai stated as Rampart Gunner cocked her weapon.

"Now Rampart Gunner, attack his life points with Rampart Blast!" Judai ordered but Titan smirked.

"I'm afraid I can't let that attack hit me, Judai. I activate my trap card 'Divine Punishment'!" Titan announced as the card flipped up; suddenly the beautiful blue sky turned blood red as Judai's eyes widened in shock.

"With this I can stop your monster's effect and also destroy it at the same time! So Judai accept the wraith of the Divine Punishment!" Titan ordered just before a huge flaming meteor smashed where Rampart Gunner just stood.

"Rampart Gunner!" Judai cried out as he kept an arm over his eyes to block them from the flying dust.

"You're going to have to try harder than that, Judai! Otherwise you're never going to defeat me!" Titan laughed and Judai grit his teeth.

"I summon Friendog (ATK: 800/DEF: 1200) in defence mode!" Judai announced just as a black metal dog appeared on his field.

"I end my turn."

* * *

"Aniki!" Sho cried out as he watched one of Judai's monsters get destroyed just as quickly as the brunette had summoned it.

"Titan's deck is one that relies on traps and monster effects to attack his opponent. If Judai doesn't think of something soon he's going to run out of defence strategies." Asuka whispered but her eyes narrowed as she noticed something starting to creep across the floor.

"What's that?" She murmured causing Sho to look down to floor where the males were dueling; his eyes widened in horror and he stumbled backwards and landed on his behind.

"T-that's the same thing that attacked Hibiki-_Sensei_!"

* * *

Titan laughed loudly as shadows started to creep across the cloud covered floor turning them black, Judai swallowed hard as the shadows struck a chord.

"T-this is..."

"_Take me instead! Leave Ju-Chan alone, take me instead!"_

"_No! Onii-Chan!"_

"_T-take care of M-Midi-Chan for me, Ju-Chan."_

"_No! Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan!"_

"A Duel of Darkness. Familiar isn't it, Judai? I bet this is bringing back such lovely memories." Titan smirked and Judai grit his teeth while clenching his fist at his side.

"Heh. My turn, Draw!" Titan called out as started his turn and added his newest card to his hand; he scanned his cards quickly before he chuckled darkly.

"Let's see how well you'll take this then. I summon The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter (ATK: 1800/DEF: 1000) in attack mode!" Titan announced before a bright red man with bulging muscles and matching wings appeared on the field with a loud roar.

"Let's see how well your dog can stand against the mighty power of my Agents! Jupiter, attack that mutt with Lightning Smash!" Titan ordered and Jupiter was quick to complay, smashing his lightning covered fist down on the tiny dog with a crash.

Judai cried out as he covered his face with his arms as the shadows flew around him, he remained unharmed though and h was smirking when he looked at the Dark Duelist.

"I activate my monster's effect! When Friendog is destroyed in battle I can add a 'Fusion' spell card and also any monster with E-Hero in its name!" Judai announced as he fanned out his deck and quickly grabbed the necessary cards.

"I chose E-Hero Sparkman (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400)."

"I'm going to keep smashing at your defences until I get to add your soul to my collection. I end my turn." Titan grinned and Judai placed two of his fingers on his deck with a scoff.

"There's no way I'm going to lose to you Titan. I'm going to defeat and get my siblings back, just you wait and see! It's my turn, Draw!" Judai announced as he drew his new card and added it to his hand.

"First I'm going to summon E-Hero Sparkman in attack mode!" Judai called as the familiar blue suited warrior appeared on the field with a flash of lightning.

"Tch. That weakling is no match for my power." Titan scoffed and Judai smirked as h reached for another card in his hand.

"Who said I was finished? From my hand I activate the spell card 'O-Over Soul'! With this I can summon one of my E-Heroes resting in my graveyard! I choose my E-Hero Clayman!" Judai announced as the familiar clay warrior appeared back on the field.

"Next I activate another spell card from my hand called 'Card of Sanctity'! With this we both draw until we have 6 cards in our hand!" Judai and Titan both drew cards until their hand was full once again.

"Once again my deck has come through for me. I activate the spell card 'R-Right Justice'! This allows me to destroy your spell and trap cards that are equal to the how many E-Heroes I have on the field." Judai announced with a smirk as both of Titan's face down cards were destroyed.

"You little brat..." Titan growled angrily but Judai just kept his smirk as he reached for one last card in his hand.

"Finally I activate the spell card 'Fusion'! With this I'll fuse together my Sparkman and my Clayman to fusion summon..." Judai called as the two E-Heroes started to fuse together with a flash of light.

"...E-Hero Thunder Giant (ATK: 2400/DEF: 1500) in attack mode!" The familiar yellow and blue giant roared loudly as lightning sparked across his armour.

"With both your facedown cards gone I can activate Thunder Giant's monster effect, when my opponent has a monster with lower attack points on the field Thunder Giant can destroy it!" Judai announced and Thunder Giant jumped in front of Jupiter while holding his hand above the smaller monster.

With a loud scream Jupiter was sent to the graveyard but Thunder Giant stayed in place.

"With that you're wide open for a direct attack, Titan! Thunder Giant attack his Life Point's directly with Static Shockwave!" Judai shouted out and with a loud growl the giant was quick to comply; blasting Titan in the chest with a huge wave of lightning

The dark duelist cried out as he was thrown backwards and landed on his back with a loud thump, his form smoking slightly as blood poured from his badly burnt chest and arms.

**LP**

**Judai: 4000**

**Titan: 800**

"I end my turn." Judai whispered as he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

"Amazing! With just one lucky draw Judai managed to completely turn this duel around!" Asuka whispered and Sho smiled as he looked back at her.

"Aniki's luck knows no bounds when it comes to dueling! Aniki you're so cool!" Sho called out and even though their situation was dark Asuka couldn't help but smile just a bit.

"Yes...he is isn't he?"

* * *

Titan gasped for breath as he carefully rolled himself on to his side; as he sat gasping for breath he released a furious scream.

"No! No I won't lose! I refuse to lose to a 14 year old kid! I will not lose to you, Judai Hibiki!" Titan hollered as he ripped his goggles off his eyes revealing them to be bright red surrounded by black.

"I will not let myself lose. I'm going to defeat you Ju**dai**! **If it's the last thing I do I'm going to make sure your soul is consumed by the Darkness**!" Titan swore, his voice echoed around the room as he placed his fingers on his deck.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Titan shouted as he drew his card; his strange eyes though widened in shock before he started to laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Yes! It's finally here! This is your end Judai! I activate the continuous spell card 'Valhalla, Hall of the Fallen'! As long as I have no monsters on the field I can special summon 1 FAIRY type monster from my hand! I choose The Agent of Creation – Venus (ATK: 1600/DEF: 0) and place her in attack mode!" Titan announced as a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and wings appeared on the field.

"I'm not done yet! With a sacrifice of 500 of my Life Points I can special summon 1 Mystical Shine Ball (ATK: 500/DEF: 500) to the field." Titan announced before a blue glowing ball appeared on the field; the Dark Duelist grit his teeth as his Life Points lowered once again to dangerous levels.

**LP**

**Judai: 4000**

**Titan: 400**

"Why would you waste your precious Life Points like that? You're low already, at the rate you're going you'll die." Judai pointed out with a frown as he tried to work out what Titan was planning.

"I will keep fighting even when I'm down to my last few Life Points." Titan growled before he coughed up a mouthful of blood that splattered to the cloudy floor.

"Take a good look at my monsters Judai because they're about to bring forth something much greater! I sacrifice The Agent of Creation – Venus and my Mystical Shine Ball to tribute summon the Splendid Venus (ATK: 2800/DEF: 2400) in attack mode!" Titan announced just before a girl with blonde hair wearing a white and orange sailor suit appeared on the field.

"_Sailor Venus_?" Thunder Giant rumbled as the teenager stared back at him with sad blue eyes.

"_I'm sorry Thunder Giant. I have no control over this._" She whispered sadly and Judai blinked as Thunder Giant growled furiously.

"_You will pay for your betrayal against Koushi Judai!_"

"Beautiful isn't she? Take a good look Judai because she is the reason why your Onee-_San _is suffering in the Darkness." Titan smirked before he reached for another card in his hand.

"I'm not finished yet though! By removing The Agent of Miracles – Jupiter from play it will allow me to special summon Master Hyperion (ATK: 2700/DEF: 2100) in attack mode!" Titan roared just before a huge giant appeared on the field covered in armour.

"Are you scared yet, Judai? Because I have one last surprise for you. I activate the spell card 'Heavy Storm' which destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" Titan laughed even as his own spell cards were destroyed; the beautiful blue sky and cloud covered disappeared bringing them back to the dark room filled with shadows.

"Crap!" Judai cried out as his two facedown cards were destroyed leaving Thunder Giant as his only protection.

"Get ready Judai! You're going to be joining your siblings very soon! Master Hyperion attacks your Thunder Giant! Go, Judgment Light!" Titan ordered and Thunder Giant was destroyed with a loud roar.

"Thunder Giant!" Judai cried out as he covered his eyes with his arm.

He was completely open.

"Brace yourself Judai! Splendid Venus attacks you directly!" Titan ordered and with obvious tears in her eyes the spirit complied.

"_I'm sorry Denka_." Sailor Venus whispered and Judai looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"Go Venus!" Titan shouted and the blonde girl held out both her hands in front of her.

"_Venus Love and Beauty Shock_!" She cried out and a huge orange beam of energy blasted towards Judai's form.

The teenager screamed as the beam struck home and with a grunt he was thrown backwards violently; his chest and arms were covered in serious burn marks and cuts.

He was gasping for breath as he tried to force himself to move but it was impossible; his body was too damaged.

With a groan Judai collapsed completely to the floor and the last thing he heard before his world went black was Titan's vicious laughs.

**LP**

**Judai: 1200**

**Titan: 400**

* * *

"_...-Han..."_

"_...-Chan.."_

"_...Ju-Chan..."_

"_JU-CHAN!" _

"_Ow! What did you hit me for, Onii-Chan?" 8 year old Judai Hibiki whined as he rubbed the top of his head with a pout._

_In front of him with his arms crossed with annoyed frown stood Koyo Hibiki; he was in casual clothing with his glasses instead of his fancy coat and contacts._

"_Because you weren't listening to me! You'll never win a duel if you don't concentrate." Koyo pointed out causing Judai to blink in confusion._

"_But Onii-Chan, you said that winning isn't important when Dueling. You the most important thing is to have fun." Judai retorted while crossing his arms over his chest; Koyo couldn't help but chuckle at how cute Judai looked when he was frustrated._

"_That may be true but that doesn't mean you shouldn't give it your all as well. In a duel your main goal is to enjoy yourself but at the same time aim to win."_

"_But what if I lose?" The 8 year old questioned sadly and Koyo smiled as he crouched down and placed his hand gently on his double-toned hair._

"_Then you pick yourself up with a smile. Don't be upset that you lost, be happy that you enjoyed yourself and had fun. That is what being a true Duelist means."_

* * *

"_Then you pick yourself up with a smile. Don't be upset that you lost, be happy that you enjoyed yourself and had fun. That is what being a true Duelist means."_

"Aniki!" Sho shouted out as the brunet remained unmoving on the floor; Asuka clenched his fist tightly as Titan continued to laugh across the field.

"If Judai doesn't get up soon, Titan will win by default." Asuka whispered causing Sho to whip his around to look at her fearfully.

"B-but that means Aniki will be consumed by the Darkness! H-he would die! A-Aniki! Judai-_Aniki_ you need to get up!" Sho cried out as tears filled his huge blue eyes.

"It's useless! Judai Hibiki may have been a strong Duelist but even he can't fight against logic! When you play a Duel of Darkness every injury you receive is real, there is no way a body that size could take that much damage and live!" Titan scoffed causing Sho to flinch backwards a step.

"I now have completed my Master's collection! He now has every Hibiki floating in the Darkness, and you will be joining them next." Titan promised as he took a threatening step towards the teenagers.

"...I...don't...think so...Titan!" A very familiar voice gasped out followed by a loud groan.

"Impossible! There's no way you should be alive with those injuries!" Titan gasped as he watched Judai forced himself to roll over so he was leaning on his side.

"Aniki you're okay!" Sho cried out happily as Judai carefully pushed himself up to his feet; he stumbled slightly and his wounds were still bleeding but he still managed to smile for his smaller friend.

"Of course I am...Sho. Did you doubt...me?" Judai questioned with a weak but confident smile; smile still in place he looked back towards Titan.

"Sorry Titan...but the Duel isn't over...until the last card is played." Judai said as he placed two fingers on his deck.

"Y-you little brat!"

"It's my turn, draw and I think I'll start with this, I activate my spell card 'Fusion' and fuse together E-Hero Wildman (ATK: 1500/DEF: 1600) and E-Hero Edgean (ATK: 2600/DEF: 1800) from my hand to form..." Judai called as a huge dark skinned warrior appeared on the field with random bits of gold armour covering him.

"...E-Hero Wild Jaggyman (ATK: 2600/DEF: 2300) in attack mode!" Judai announced proudly and after a couple of seconds of silence Titan started to laugh.

"Y-You foolish boy! That monster only has 2600 attack points it's uselessly against the Splendid Venus!" Titan cackled but Judai smirked as he reached for another card in his hand.

"That's where you're wrong Titan! I activate the field spell card 'Skyscraper!" Judai announced as he held out the card; with a great rumble a huge city suddenly appeared around them.

"W-what is this?" Titan growled angrily as his mind tried to make sense on what was going on around him.

"When an E-Hero goes to battle with a monster with higher attack points, I can raise my monsters attack by 1000!" Judai announced with a smirk as Wild Jaggyman (ATK: 3600/DEF: 2300) started glowing gold.

"No...NO!" Titan shouted as he suddenly realised what was about to happen.

"This is the end Titan! It's time for you to return my siblings back to me! Wild Jaggyman attack Splendid Venus with Wild Slash!" Judai ordered and with a loud roar Wild Jaggyman charged forward.

Sailor Venus didn't scream in fear though. Instead she smiled in relief and closed her eyes with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"_Thank you, Koushi Judai_."

"NO!" Titan screamed as the attack struck home; he roared in agony as he felt the backlash of the attack and he fell to the floor with a loud bang.

**LP**

**Judai: 1200**

**Titan: 0**

"Now let my Onee-_Chan_ and my Onii-_Chan_ go Titan!" Judai ordered as the holograms disappeared as well as all of his wounds; Judai could still feel the effects of the Duel though and he was finding it hard to stay on his feet.

"No...no I won't accept this. I refuse to lose to a 14 year old boy! I refuse! Your soul is mine, **Judai Hibiki**!" Titan roared as he jumped to his feet as trails of darkness appeared around him.

"Aniki!"

"Judai!"

Both Asuka and Sho screamed as the darkness trails shot towards Judai but instead of striking him they went around him, surrounding both Judai and Titan in a huge twister of darkness trails.

"Titan! We had a deal!" Judai shouted out as he kept his eyes covered by his arms; suddenly he heard a scream.

"No! No please Darkness-_Sama_ I'm sorry!" Titan screamed and when Judai allowed his arms to fall down to his side he could see why.

Standing in front of the terrified form of Titan was a dark shadow, it looked just like Titan except someone had coloured him in with a black crayon.

"What the...?" Judai whispered in shock as the shadow seemed to chuckle.

"**I think not, Titan. You made a deal for part of my power, just like many other Dark Duelists, you accept the consequences should you lose a duel.**" Darkness stated clearly and Titan shook his head as he scooted backwards fearfully.

"Please Darkness-_Sama_! You got what you wanted; Judai Hibiki is here for you! I did just what you asked me to!"

"**But it was you who lost!**" Darkness roared causing Titan to flinch.

"**I cannot take his soul! It has not been marked for a punishment game, I can only take those who have been marked. Like yours is.**" Darkness whispered as Titan shook his head violently.

"No...nononono! Please! Darkness-_Sama_ please don't!" Titan pleaded but he was ignored as he found himself completely surrounded by the trails of Darkness.

"NO!"

Judai found himself staring in shock as Titan's soulless body fell to the ground; he swallowed hard as Darkness looked towards him.

"**You are free to go Judai Hibiki. Just be warned, you managed to escape me this time but you won't always be so lucky.**"

"Wait! What about my siblings?!" Judai demanded and Darkness was silnt for a few seconds before it finally answered.

"**All of those defeated by Titan will have their souls returned but you were defeated by a different Dark Duelist. Until that one is defeated then your Onii-**_**San**_**'s soul will remain in Darkness.**" The shadows stated simply but before Judai could object the world started spinning in a dizzy circle.

"...Wait..." Judai gasped as he fell to his knees but he was ignored.

"**We will meet again Judai Hibiki and I promise you, when that time comes your soul will be mine**." Darkness stated simply before he and the surrounding darkness trails disappeared with a loud scream.

"...Damn it..." Judai cursed before he allowed himself to finally allow his body to fall into a much needed sleep.

* * *

"Aniki!" Sho cried out as the Darkness finally started disappearing; his eyes widened fearfully as he saw both Judai and Titan were unconscious on the floor.

"Aniki!" Sho shouted as he quickly climbed down into the makeshift arena and ran to where the Ra Yellow was lying face down on the floor.

"Aniki, wake up." Sho demanded quietly as he grabbed Judai by his shoulders and carefully rolled him over; the small bluenette was panting quietly when he finally got his heavier friend on his back and frowned when he saw he was still unconscious.

"Aniki..." Sho whispered as he quickly looked him over; he relaxed though when he saw Judai was breathing easily and was uninjured.

"Is he alright, Sho -_Kun_?" Asuka called out worriedly but she was rewarded with a watery smile from the small boy.

"H-he's fine Asuka-_Kun_! Aniki is just sleeping." Sho called back with a laugh causing Asuka to smile slightly.

"That's good. I think Hibiki-_Sensei_ is alright too, her breathing much better now. I think they still have to go and see Ayukawa-_Sensei_ though." Asuka admitted and Sho nodded in agreement.

"Okay what should we do then?"

"You will be going back to your dorm while I phone for help." Asuka stated firmly as she pulled out her PDA from her pouch on her side.

"What?! B-but Asuka-_Kun_ I want to make sure Aniki is alright!" Sho objected but Asuka shook her head firmly.

"This dorm is off limits, Sho-_Kun._ We're going to get into trouble for being here but the worse they can do to me and Judai is give us detention. You, on the other hand, could very well get expelled from Duel Academia for being here; you know very well they will jump on the chance to get rid of an Osiris Red." Asuka pointed out and Sho looked down sadly knowing she was right.

"Look I promise you I will call you as soon as both Judai and Hibiki-_Sensei_ have been taken to the Nurses' station."

"You promise?" Sho demanded and Asuka didn't even hesitate.

"I promise, Sho-_Kun_. Now go, quickly." She ordered and with one last hesitant look at Judai, Sho took off leaving Asuka alone with both Hibikis.

* * *

**8****th**** November 2013**

"How are they, Ayukawa-_Sensei_?" Asuka questioned as the automatic doors slid shut behind her; Emi smiled tiredly as she looked up from the computer.

The room itself was spacious with 6 hospital beds inside; in the beds closest to the door lay Midori and Judai, both of them were attached to heart monitors that beeped softly but only Midori had an oxygen mask on.

"They're both going to be just fine. I'm going to keep Midori-_San_ under sedation for a bit longer just to make sure she doesn't have the same disease as Koyo-_Chan_ but Judai-_Chan_ will wake up as soon as he's ready." Emi reassured and Asuka released a sigh of relief.

After calling for help both Midori and Judai were rushed to the infirmary where Emi was waiting for them; after 2 hours Emi released word that both Hibikis' were fine and that there was no permanent damage to either of them.

Titan's unconscious form was taken away by the police, who had arrived on the island as soon as they heard that the one behind all the attacks in Domino City had been found; he was still unconscious but the police believed he would wake up any day now.

Asuka knew better though. She knew the same way as Sho did that Titan would never wake up again unless he was freed from the Darkness that had consumed him.

When things finally calmed down Asuka found herself in Kouchou Samejima's office receiving a stern lecture and a weeks' worth of detentions; she knew the only reason she wasn't expelled was because of her status.

"Knowing Judai he'll probably sleep until he's hungry." Asuka scoffed with a smile before she turned to leave.

"Can you give me a call if he wakes up, Ayukawa-_Sensei? _I have to go and tell Sho-_Kun _that he's alright." Asuka requested and Emi smiled.

"Of course Tenjouin-_Chan_. You'll be the first to know." Emi promised and with one last look at the still sleeping Judai Asuka finally walked out.

* * *

**10****th**** November 2013**

Sho sighed sadly as he allowed his pen to drop from his fiddling fingers; it had been 3 days since Judai had battled Titan to save Midori and neither Hibiki had yet to awaken.

"Aniki..." Sho whispered but then cried out in pain after getting hit by a notebook.

"Ow Hayato-_Kun!_ What was that for?" Sho demanded as he rubbed the back of his head while Hayato glared at him.

"Would you stop moaning!? Judai will be back when he's good and ready, so you're just going to have to deal with that. I'm not going to share a room with someone who's more depressed than I am." Hayato said before he turned back to his sketchbook in front of him.

"Hayato-_Kun_ is so mean..." Sho muttered mournfully as he picked up his pen once again but before he could start writing he heard something.

Sho narrowed his eyes as he listened to the loud thumps that were heading towards them before his eyes widened in shock.

He recognised that sound and he knew who usually made it.

"No way..." Sho whispered as he pushed himself to his feet just as the door to their dorm was slammed open.

"Hey Sho! What are you doing studying?! It's a beautiful day outside." Judai grinned as he stood outside the room his hands on his hips; he was wearing his Osiris Red jacket and his Ra Yellow one was over his shoulder in a plastic cover.

"A-Aniki..." Sho whispered in shock before tears filled his eyes and he threw himself forward.

"Aniki!" The bluenette cried out happily as she slammed hard into Judai's chest and hugged him tightly.

"Oof! Sho what have you told about doing that?!" Judai complained as he carefully hug his yellow jacket on the doorknob before hugging Sho back.

"What are you crying for? What have I said about doubting me?" Judai complained and Sho giggled quietly as he pulled back.

"I-I wasn't doubting you, A-Aniki! I knew you would do it, I knew you would save Hibiki-_Sensei_, but then you didn't wake up a-and I-I thought..." Sho stuttered as tears started filling his eyes again.

"Sho can be such an idiot some times." Judai chuckled causing Sho to pout at the brunette angrily.

"Aniki!"

"Welcome back, Judai." Hayato called out as he looked up from his drawings and Judai smiled right back.

"Thanks Hayato." He said before taking a deep breath and grinning widely at his two roommates.

"It's good to be back."

"_Hey Sho, how about a duel?_"

"_Ehh? But Aniki you've only just gotten out of the hospital!"_

"_Exactly! A duel is just what I need and some food."_

"_Aniki..."_

As Judai quickly settled back into his room he was unaware that someone was watching him with narrowed red eyes.

"So he managed to win a Duel of Darkness?" The figure mused quietly before he chuckled and turned away.

"Such a strong Duelist, Koyo and Midori have done well in raising him. He's not quite ready yet but soon enough he will be." The figure took one last look at the still opened door and smirked.

"Soon he will be ready to take the first steps in accepting his power." The figure whispered before he suddenly disappeared with a spiral of darkness.

* * *

- **Otōto** (弟, Little Brother) – _The term used for little or younger brother._

-**Aniki **(お兄さん, Older Brother) _- The term used for Older or Big brother._

**-****Onii** (兄弟, Respected Elder Brother) – _Term used for a respected older brother but also if the person has 2 older brothers, Onii is used for the eldest._

**-****Denka** (星の王子, Your Highness/Young Prince) –_ A name given to a young prince; Judai is often called this by his monsters and all though he is unaware why he's long since accept it._

-**Sensei **(先生, Teacher) – _Term used for someone who teachers something to someone else. This could be used for teachers at schools and also doctors._

_-_** Kouchou **(校長, Principal, schoolmaster, headmaster) – _Used for the person in charge of the school; people generally use this by saying 'Kouchou Name-Sensei'._

-** Kyoutou **(副校長, Vice-Principal)- _Used generally for the person who is underneath the Headmaster of the school._

**-Koushi** (戴冠の王子, Crowned Prince) - _A name given to a crowned prince; Judai finds himself called this by not only his monsters but other monsters too._


End file.
